when we met
by Sam.ded.person
Summary: "what will we do now?" I asked "Nothing" he answered with a smile. It all started with a letter, a stupid letter I didn't even want, now I'm here. But I wouldn't change it. Not ever. All the bad doesn't ought weight the good, though I know we could have done better without it. Modern AU. Totally out of character and lots of new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**When we met**

 **This is my first fanfiction. I have been looking foru a story like this (Modern AU) and since I couldn't find one I started writing this**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass. I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 1

I got here to Los Angeles an hour ago. My parents convinced me to go to a boarding school. On full scholarship. I didn't really want to come here, I had to leave my family and friends there. I used to live in Carolina but was sent here to finish high school. My parents stayed there along with my little sister May and my little brother Gerard. My older sister Kenna got married and moved in with her husband James, and my brother Kota—he is a jerk—became a famous painter and didn't want to get associated with us so he moved to New York and has an art gallery there.

It's really hot here. I'm wearing cut off shorts, a light blue sleeve less crop top and flip flops. I am also wearing aviator sunglasses and have my hair in a messy bun.

I see a cab and grab my two suit cases, I wave for the driver to see me, and when he does he parks a couple of feet away from where I'm standing so I have to grab my suit cases and walk. The driver has gotten out so he puts the suitcases in the trunk and the goes to the drivers' seat. I sit in the back because it's possible that he'll want to talk and I'm not really in the mood for conversation. He asks to where and I answer "To Illea boarding high".

I put my earphones and turn on my music. It's playing "Demons by Imagine Dragons", I love that song. I watch the city pass by and admire how tall the buildings are and a few places that I'd like to visit. There is the Walk of Fame, Hollywood, Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Hollywood Sign, and some more.

When we finally get to the school, which is far from downtown, I have gotten through half of my playlist. The driver parks at the front of the school and gets out my bags. I take off my sunglasses and grab my suit cases. I walk through the front doors and sigh. "So this is where I'll spent the rest of high school. Great" I mutter sarcastically.

I walk to the front desk and see a lady near her thirties siting there "Hello. My name is America Singer" I tell her.

"Hi. How can I help you?" she asks and looks up from the computer. "Can you tell me which dorm I'm staying in and give me my schedule" I tell her.

"Shure" she says while looking at the computer again "You are staying in room 250B, it's on the other building, third floor. Let me print you your schedule" she hands me my schedule and my keys.

"Also since you have a scholarship you can buy food from the cafeteria with this card" she hands me the card and I mutter a thank you.

I look down to my schedule to see my classes.

First period: math

Second period: biology

Third period: art

Forth period: AP history

LUNCH ^0^

Fifth period: AP geography

Sixth period: PE

Seventh period: Spanish

When I turn around to take my bags a guy comes close to me. He is really handsome, he has honey blond hair and beautiful brown eyes, he also looks muscular with the white V-neck tight t-shirt he is wearing, he has a strong jaw line. I notice that I was staring and blush.

"Hey. You need help there?" he asks referring to the two large suitcases in my hands. "No. I can do it, but thanks" I might do need help but I don't really want him to help me. I try walking with them but they are too heavy for me so I turn around and see him still standing there with a smirk on his face, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Ok so I do need help. Please?" I ask him a little annoyed at the fact that he was right on my face "Told you" he says still smirking. I groan but start walking to the other building with one bag in my hand and the other one in his. I realize I don't know his name so I turn to ask him but he beats me to talk.

"You must be new here. What's your name?" he asks.

"Yes I am and I'm America Singer"

"America? Like the country?" I laugh, must people say that when they first talk to me. "Yes like the country".

"So what's yours?" I ask him the same question he first asked me "My name is Maxon Schreave" he tells me and I gasp, he is the Dean's son. I nod and turn around to continue walking.

When we get to my dorm I open the door and find my new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we met**

 **Yay so hope you like this chapter. Still not gonna be a lot of interaction between Maxon and America but I'll get there, also I'm gonna add some characters that I created here are the names and how they look:**

 **Madison: dark blonde hair, medium high, brown eyes**

 **Kylie: brown hair, grey eyes, tall**

 **Savannah: strawberry blonde, medium high, green eyes**

 **Aiden: red hair, tall, hazel eyes**

 **Ryan: dark blonde hair, tall blue ayes**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass. Don't own anything. Except for the characters above**

Chapter 2

My roommate is sorting through her things when we get there. She is a blonde girl with brown eyes. When she sees us she lets out a high pitch squeal, and I have to let go of the handle of my suitcase to cover my ears. "OMG! You are my new roommate. I'm Marlee. You are sooo pretty" she says while coming to me and touching my hair that is still in a messy bun.

I smile at her and tell her "I'm America nice meeting you". I grab the handle again and move to the other side of the room where the bed that doesn't have anything on is. I put the suitcase on the bed and my phone, food card, schedule and keys on the side table. I turn to Maxon. "Can you put the bag over there" I say motioning to the foot of the bed. He walks there and then comes closer to me "Hey can I have your number?" he asks me and I'm stunned for a bit. I mean he looks like he could be an Abercrombie model, and he is asking _me_ for my number?

But I tell him yes and he gives me his phone. I text myself so I can have his number and look at him. I see him staring at me and blush slightly. He clears his throat and runs his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "Well I gess I'll get going. See you later?" he asks me.

"Yeah and thanks for helping me" he nods and walks out the door. I let out a sigh and sit on the bed. Marlee squeals again and comes to me "What was that? How do you know him?" she asks.

"I don't know what that was and I don't know him" I groan. I don't want to think what he wants from me, he is too good-looking to even look at me, yet pay attention to me. "OMG. He totally likes you. You two would look so cute together!"

"He does not like me" I tell her. She huffs and goes back to sort her things and I do the same. When I finish I grab my phone and click on the text Maxon sent me to see that there is another one.

Maxon: hey thought you'd like to eat with me and my friends

I smile it's kind of him to want to want to invite him. I like Marlee but I'm gessing she is also new here.

Me: Yeah that'd be cool

Me: Can I bring my roommate?

Maxon: Yeah SYL

"Hey. Maxon invited me to eat with him and his friends wanna go with me?" "Hell yeah. Thanks!"

I go through my other texts and look through my Instagram. When I see its time for dinner I tell Marlee we need to go and we head to the cafeteria in the other building next to the boys dorm.

When we get there we go to the line and get our food. I get a hamburger, fries and an ice-tea—I don't really like sodas—and Marlee gets the same but she grabs a coke. I look around the tables full of people and when I spot Maxon I walk over to his table.

I tap Maxon on the shoulder and he turns around and grins widely when he sees it's me. "Hey good to see you" he says. "Well I'm going to introduce you to everyone" I sit on the spot next to me and Marlee goes to sit next to a boy with dirty blonde hair. "That is Carter" he motions to the guy next to Marlee. "That is Savannah" the girl next to Carter has strawberry blond hair and green eyes, she is really pretty "That is Aiden" he has red hair like mine and hazel eyes "Those are Madison and Ryan they are siblings" they both have dark blonde hair but Madison has blue eyes whereas Ryan has blue ones "And that is Kylie" she has brown hair and grey eyes she looks tough but not rude. I say hi to them and wave.

"I'm America and that is Marlee" I tell them. "So what grade are you?" Aiden asks me. "We're both juniors" Marlee answers him. "Hey Maxon they are hot" says Ryan and Madison smacks his chest and laughs. "Hey it's true" he lifts his arms in mock surrender.

"Thanks. I gess" I laugh and take the cap off my ice-tea and drink. "So you both are new here" Savannah says "Yes" Marlee and I say in unison and laugh. I gess we are going to be good friends. "I'm gonna gess you aren't. Since you are together and it hasn't even been a week" I tell them "No Maxon, Carter, Aiden and I have been here since freshman year and Madison, Ryan and Kylie got here last year" Savannah tells me and I nod.

"So party at our dorm this Friday" Ryan says. I lean to Maxon and whisper "Do you share a dorm with him" "Yeah. He's crazy but you'll get used to him" I giggle.

"So are you single?" I hear Carter ask Marlee. She blushes but nods. He asks her what I suppose is to go on a date since she is smiling like crazy.

We continue to get to talk about random things while we eat. And I get the numbers of everyone and they get mine so we can hang out other days. School doesn't start till Monday and today is Wednesday so the girls and I are going to go shopping tomorrow and on Thursday we'll all go to Malibu.

When we finish eating we get up and walk our separate ways, boys to a building and girls to another, me and Marlee go to our dorm and get in. I take a shower and change to pajama shorts and a lose pajama top and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**When we met**

 **I am so sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter I got confused with the dates. It was supposed to be Tuesday so everything would make sense**.

 **I don't own anything. All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

Chapter 3

Maxon POV

After we all went to our dorms, I couldn't stop thinking about America. Her eyes have the prettiest shade of blue I have ever seen, they are like the clear sky, or blue diamonds. I could stare in them forever; and her hair is like fire. She is so pretty; and her voice, it sounds so beautiful and sweet, though you could tell she had a temper. I don't date a lot of girls and the last girlfriend I had didn't take it well when I told her we could no longer be together, she said she loved me, I told her that I can't love her more than a friend. I only accepted her request because I thought it would be only one date but we started going on more; I didn't feel like the relationship we had would last, but I still kept going. It was one of the most stupid decisions I have ever made—well that and when Ryan convinced me to go to a party and get drunk. I did not end well. When I got to my and Ryan's dorm I just changed to sweatpants and stayed shirtless and climbed to bed.

* * *

In the morning I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm and groan while extending my arm and hitting the snooze button so the alarm shuts up. I reluctantly get up and grab a towel and go the bathroom so I can take a shower. When I get out I see that Ryan is still asleep so I go back to the bathroom and take a bucket and fill it with water then I go to his bed and dump all the water in his back since he was sleeping on his stomach; he wakes up with a jump and gets out of bed, I just laugh my ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" he yells and continue laughing until tears are falling from my eyes, I wipe them with the back of my hand "Well you had to wake up" I walk to my dresser and take out a red t-shirt and black jeans, I put them on after putting my boxers on, I grab my white converse and put them on then I grab my phone and keys and walk to the door before saying "You should probably change your sheets" I hear him grunt before going to the bathroom. I walk out the door and am on my way to the cafeteria.

After I got my breakfast—which is just cereal and a coffee—I go towards the table where my friends are and sit down. Just Madison, Carter, Aiden and Savannah are there; America, Marlee, Kylie and Ryan are still missing.

"Hey guys" I tell them and they say hi. "So what are we going to do today?" Aiden asks "Well the girls and I are going to the mall so we'll be out till like seven. You guys will have to think of something to do without us" Madison answers. I nod and get eating my cereal.

A couple of minutes Kylie and Ryan get here. Kylie looking tired and Ryan glaring at me. "So what are we gonna do?" Carter asks now that all of the boys are here "We could go to that laser-tag place" Ryan suggests looking exited "No maybe we could to universal studios" Aiden says "Wait you can't go there we have to take Marlee and America there so we all have to go" Kylie says "Ok lets' go play paintball" I say, the guys nod.

Then America and Marlee enter. America looks hot, she is wearing washed shorts and a dark blue strapless bustier, I stay there with my mouth hanging open, I see her blush and close my mouth and smirk. Ryan wolf whistles and I turn around and glare at him. They have gotten their food so they come to sit with us. Marlee sits between Aiden and Carter, and America sits next to me and smiles. "Hi sorry it took us so long to get here we slept in" Marlee says "So are you excited to go shopping?" Madison asks "Well more like exited to get out of here" America says. I laugh "Yeah I am, I don't think I brought enough clothes" Savannah says "Are you freaking kidding me. You brought like five suitcases" Kylie says, she and Savannah share a dorm; Savannah just shrugs.

In that moment I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Kriss Ambers standing there "Hi Maxon, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" she says in an annoying voice "Look Kriss I've told you I don't like you so move on" I turn back around and hear her stomp off.

"Who's that?" America asks. "She is Kriss Ambers. She's a slut, she has a huge crush on Maxon. She is _so_ annoying" Madison answers "So moving on, are we still going to the beach tomorrow?" Aiden asks, we all nod. Then we keep talking about random stuff, finish our breakfast and the girls go to the mall whilst the guys and I are going paintballing.

* * *

America POV

When we get to the mall I keep getting stares of a lot of guys. I didn't want to look like this, it was just too hot to wear anything else. We go to the first store which is Forever 21. We try loads of things. I end up buying black shorts, a high low mint skirt, a black long-sleeve crop top that says "I don't need you I have Wi-Fi "and a white bustier. The next shop is Abercrombie and I buy white jeans, a black leather jacket, a red skirt and a white t-shirt.

We spend three hours doing these and then we go to the food cart and go to eat. We all get subway. "So America do you like Maxon?" Savannah asks me as soon as we sit down, I blush but shake my head "Oh come on, you have been staring at him all morning" Kylie says "And I'm pretty sure he likes you too, did you not see how he was staring at you during breakfast" Madison says "And he asked for your number" Marlee adds.

"But that was just so we could hang out with you guys and he was not staring at me" I tell them, they just nod but I can tell they don't believe me. We continue eating and when we are done we continue shopping.

The last store is Victoria's Secret, we only went because there was a sale, otherwise we would have gone. I got a black lace push-up bra, a green mint bikini and three panties.

We go back to school and drop our things in our dorms. Then we go to the cafeteria to see the guys all sitting at our table talking and laughing. We get our food which is spaghetti and I get a kiwi strawberry Arizona, Marlee got a , Savannah got a green tea Arizona, Madison got a coke and Kylie just got a bottle of water.

The guys stop talking when we get there and look guilty of something "What were you talking 'bout?" Savannah ask them "Ah you know, um that thing that we . . . um you know that thing" Ryan shutters "What were you talking about?" I ask more persistent "Can't tell, bro code" Carter says.

"Oh come on tell us" Madison whines and pouts, the guys just shake their heads. "Ok so we won't tell you our secret" Marlee says, I look at her confused, she looks at me and winks. I know what secret she is talking about. I blush stuff my mouth with food "Woah there you are going to chook" Maxon tells me, swallow the pasta and say "No I'm ok" we continue talking while eating and when we finish we get up but before we leave Maxon comes to me.

"Hey wait up" he says catching up to me "What?" I ask him "I just thought I'd walk you to your dorm" he tells me "If you want" he says after "Ok" I say and we walk to my dorm in silence. When we get there he grabs my arm and stops me from opening the door "Do you want to go to the movies with me on this Sunday?" I am shocked I didn't believe he liked me but now I do, I am really happy he likes me, I like him too so I say "Yeah that'd be great what time?" I ask him "Five if that is ok with you" I am smiling like an idiot now "Yeah" he leans down and pecks me on the cheek and goes. I am so happy that I find it impossible to stop smiling so when Marlee sees me she asks "What happened to you?" I just shrug and go to my side of the room so I can change to my pajama and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth then go to bed and soon fall into a dream of Maxon.


	4. Chapter 4

When we met

Chapter 4

Today we are going to the beach. I am so exited. I have gone to the beach once or twice, since where I used to live in Carolina was not near the beach and my parents where usually busy and since we don't own a car it was hard for us to go that far using the bus. I am also looking forward to maybe see Maxon shirtless, I know that I might not, he could be one of those guys that aren't too comfortable without their shirts off.

We are going in two cars, I'm going with Aiden, Kylie, Carter and Maxon— Maxon is driving; in the other car Madison, Marlee, Savannah and Ryan—he is driving. I kinda feel weird that Ryan is going in a car full of other girls, but I know he wouldn't do anything, they are friends. We are leaving at three and it's currently two so I have one hour to get ready that should be enough. We decided to go at that time so we could spent time there and catch the sunset so we could go on a tour over LA during night time.

"So are you gonna take the bikini you bought yesterday?" Marlee asks me interrupting me from my thoughts "Yeah, I only have like other two and I don't think I can wear them" I tell her, she just nods.

I go to the bathroom so I can change, I put on the bottom first and then tie the top around my middle, but when I try tying it around my neck I have a bit trouble. I hear a nock and gess it's the girls coming for us so I get out to ask Marlee for help "Hey Marlee think you could help me?" I ask her, I look up to see that it wasn't the girls. No it was the absolute worse person. It was Maxon. He looks down and rubs the back of his neck, I notice he is blushing; I also notice he is wearing black board shorts and a white swimming shirt. I blush too and look at Marlee for help but she is trying to hold her laughter. "So I gess I'll see you down there" he says and then leaves. Marlee burst out laughing while I stay there blushing

"You...should… have seen… your… face" she says between laughs, I go there and smack her arm while my other hand holds the strings in place "Hey can you help me know?" I ask her and turn around, she ties the strings and I go to my dresser where I take some cut-offs and a white t-shirt, I put my hair in a high pony tail and grab a beach bag and stuff it with a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, a bottle of water and my headphones.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, she nods and we leave the dorm, locking it behind us. We go to the parking lot and see the gang at the cars, Maxon and Ryan putting things in the trunk, Marlee waves at them and I just smile, we get there and I give my bag to Maxon, who blushes slightly when he sees me and I try to hide my smirk.

We get in the car, Aiden, Kylie and Carter get in the back, I get in the passenger seat and Maxon in the drivers' seat. Maxon turns on the radio and "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons is on, Maxon moves his hand to change the song but I swat it away, he looks at me and laughs, I smile "I see you like Imagine Dragons" he tells me "Of course I like them, who doesn't" he looks down "Oh my God, you don't like them" he doesn't answer "How can you not like them?" I ask him and he finally looks up "I just think their music is a little dark" I look at him incredulously and turn the volume up and sing the lyrics, he turns the ignition.

 **Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa**

 **I'm waking up to ash and dust . I wipe my brow and I sweat my dust**

 **I'm breaking in the chemicals**

 **I'm breaking in,**

 **shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
 **Enough to make my system blow**  
 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh,** **whoa, oh, oh, oh,** **I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
 **whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh ,oh** , **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **I rise my flag and dye my clothes**

 **It's a revolution, I suppose**

 **We're painted red to fit right in**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

 **This is it, the apocalypse**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

 **Enough to make my system blow**

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

I sing the lyrics and the others join me where they know what to sing, I do it partially to annoy Maxon and partially because I just love singing and this is one of my favorite songs.

 **All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

 **Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

 **Enough to make my system blow**

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

The song ends and I am grinning widely, and feel very at peace. "Wow, America, I didn't knew you could sing so well" Kylie tells me and I turn around in my seat so I can see their faces and they all look at me in awe "I am not that good" I tell them "No seriously, that was amazing" Carter says.

"You do sing beautiful" Maxon says "Even though I don't particularly like that song" I turn around and see him smiling shyly at me, I just smile even wider and chuckle.

I look at the scenery in front of me, we are at the sea side so I look over at the Pacific ocean, and the other side I see the tall sky-scrapers. I look at the sign that says we are now on Malibu, Maxon pulls over to the entrance of the parking lot and we get out, the others are just parking in the place beside us.

We get our bags out and the boys take the big umbrellas with them while Savannah takes the cooler, we find a good place to put our things and we settle there. I take out my towel and put it on the sand that is slightly on the sun, I take my shorts and t-shirt off and take out the sun screen, I put it on my arms, legs, chest, and my face, I turn to see if someone is still here but everyone is in the water, except for Maxon. _Why every time I need help with something that concerns my body he is always there_ I think to myself.

"Hey, do you mind helping me put sunscreen on my back please" I tell him, and I can tell he is shocked but he still nods; I kneel on the towel and he slowly walks to stand behind me, I give him the sunscreen and he opens it, puts some on his hand and slowly but deliberately puts the sunscreen on. He makes small circles on my skin and massages it a little that I have to bite my lips to keep me from moaning. When he is done he gives me the bottle back and I have to say that I miss his hands on me, they were so soft and they tucked me delicately.

"Thanks" manage to squeak out through my suddenly dry mouth, he just nods. I turn to lay down and take my sunglasses out and connect my earphones to my phone and put on "Love songs Drug songs" by X Ambassadors. I close my eyes and let myself relax.

Maybe an hour later someone nudges my shoulder and wakes me up. I don't know when I fell asleep. "Wanna come to the water?" it's Marlee, I don't know why I feel relieved but I do, I nod and take my earphones and sunglasses off and run to the water. It feels cold with my hot skin but it feels good. I see that Maxon stayed there and wonder why.

"Why does he say there?" I ask Carter, he shrugs "I dunno, he used to love to swim but now he just stays out" I nod but my curiosity gets the best of me and I think what would make me stop from swimming but don't overthink the subject.

"Who wants to eat?" Ryan calls from the sand. We all run towards him and Carter actually attacks Ryan who has the chips and is keeping them to himself. We all laugh at them. Eventually Ryan concedes and gives the chips to Carter. We eat hot dogs and I drink water.

We leave the beach shortly after and head to the cars. I don't know where they are taking us but I know it'll be amazing. We end up going to Universal city walk and its amazing. The lights are glowing really bright and there is also music, we have so much fun. I am loving life in the city even though I know we might not get to come every day since we have classes starting on Monday but I could get used to all of this, it's just breathtaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**When we met**

 **I am sorry if I don't update these days, I'm on exams and I also have two projects due Friday (ugh) but I promise to try to update if not I am so sorry.**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

After we went to the Universal city walk we, just went to eat Chinese and then headed to campus again. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was really tired, we walked for hours.

Today Ryan's going to have a party at his and Maxon's dorm, I'm not sure how things are going to go but he did told us to wear layers so I'm guessing we're gonna play truth or dare, I didn't play that game much with my friends but I guess with someone like Ryan they'd play that game very often or every chance they get, also it seems like a fun game.

When I wake up I see that Marlee is gone—she probably went to the gym or is with Carter—so I head to the shower to take a bath and brush my teeth. When I get out I change into a black floral short skirt and a white crop top and put on white kids, I put my hair in a fish-braid.

I grab a black hand bag and put my phone, keys and food card in there. I head out to the cafeteria but stop in the middle of the courtyard to see the late summer scene, the trees are green and big, the sky is blue with puffy white clouds, the sun is bright and people walk around to get to different places in campus. It's only twelve twenty five so it's pretty early and today doesn't seem to be very hot, although the temperature could rise really high.

When I get to the cafeteria I just grab a blueberry muffin and a bottle of orange juice and go to take a walk and see more of what there is to do.

I go to the entertainment building first to see what is in there. The bulging is like all the others but this one is larger and it has a glass ceiling for whatever it is up there. In the first floor there is a swimming area that has a pool, a jacuzzi and a sauna. I'll have to go there when I don't feel in the mood of using the bus—since I don't have a car—to go to the beach, or I don't have someone to take me there. There is also a small café, a basketball court and a theatre. It is very appealing the idea of going to watch a movie but since this in a place that a lot of people go to there are have to be movies that at least the majority of people like, also I still have to see what else is in the building.

The building is only two stories high, but there is a roof. I climb the stairs to the second floor, the one with the glass ceiling, to see it's just a big gym, with showers and lockers and some rooms for private classes. I'm not wearing gym clothes so I go to the roof next.

When I open the doors to the roof I am left breathless by it's beauty. You can see a lot of LA from here, the Hollywood sign, some of the buildings. There are plants all over the place, flowers and even some small trees, there is a small greenhouse and I head over to it. It is hotter in here but there is a beautiful fountain, it is really small but it looks good with the plants. I get out again and go to the edge of the roof, I look down to campus and smile. _This is not that bad after all_ I think.

* * *

After my walk around campus I learnt that there is another greenhouse, a bigger one, and a place that has big trees with their branches hanging low on the ground and a lake with a small waterfall in the middle with benches around. I also looked for the buildings. This school is more of a college than a high school so there are faculty buildings, I looked for the ones that are going to be the ones I go to. There is also a large football court, tryouts aren't until next Wednesday so there wasn't anybody.

I am now in my dorm again trying to decide what to wear. I could wear black leggings with shorts, a tight sleeveless shirt under a dark red crop top. That is the most appealing option. So I put it on. I brush my teeth and my hair, I keep it down, I put on makeup, it's just a little blush, mascara, eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

I turn off the light and get out of the bathroom. In that moment Marlee gets in. "Hi. Where have you been all day?" she just smiles and blushes, she walks to her drawers and takes her clothes out. She is wearing white tights under a pink skirt with a white fitting turtle neck crop top, above she wears a light grey sweater.

"Marlee. Where were you?" I ask again "Ok I was with Carter" when she says this she looks to the wall with a grin on her face and daydreams about all the things they did today.

"And that was all day?" she looks at me "We did a bunch of stuff, we talked, and laughed. We got to know each other. Did you know used to live really close to where I lived" she tells me.

"No, because I just met him yesterday" I sigh "So is he your boyfriend now?" she nods.

"Oh my God I am so happy for you!" I squeal. Which is really unusual for me.

"Yeah, we got a lot of things in common, and we like each other" I nod and grab my things to head to Ryan's dorm.

"You comin'"she nods and we go.

* * *

When we get there almost everyone is already there, just Madison and Kylie are missing. We say hi and I drop my things on the counter while Marlee leaves them on the couch. I see Maxon sitting at his bed looking at his phone and go over to him.

"Hi" he looks up and smile when he sees it's me, he puts his phone in his pocket. "Hey, glad you could make it" I sit next to him "Well I wouldn't".

"So are we gonna play truth or dare with shots or just stripping?" I ask him "Both, but we'll probably just drink when we finish playing"

"I didn't see you as the drinking type" I tell him "I'm not, but on nights like this I do like to drink". We continue to talk and a while later Madison and Kylie arrive so we all sit on a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Aiden asks and Ryan gets exited and his hand shoots straight up so he goes first. He looks around and his gaze lands on Savannah.

"Savannah truth or dare" he says and she thinks and says "Truth" he smirks "What is the craziest thing you have ever done while drunk?" she does not seem affected by his question "I got a tattoo on the outside of my tight" he looks amused by her answer. She turns to Aiden "Truth or dare?" he answers dare.

"I dare you to lick the foot of the person to your right" he looks at Carter that is at his right and then at his foot and takes off his shirt, we laugh at this "Hey man my foot isn't that bad" he says pretending to be hurt "Nope, I don't want to even think where it has been" He turns to Maxon.

"Truth or dare?" Maxon says truth "Why don't you ever take your shirt off?" he takes a shot and I am left wondering why. He turns to me and asks the same, I tell him dare.

"I dare you to do a drinking contest with Ryan" Ryan looks at me with a smug expression I just shrug and get up to go to the kitchen. He puts twenty shots in front of us, ten for each other. I try to drink them all but at six I already feel lightheaded and stop Ryan completes them.

We continue like this and at the end Kylie is just in her underwear, Madison is barely drunk but doesn't have a shirt on, Aiden is really drunk and doesn't have pants on, Carter is on his underwear, Savannah is fully dressed but is drunk, Marlee is in her bra and panties, Ryan is passed out in his boxers, Maxon is fully dressed but is drunk and I am in my bra but I still have my other clothes on but am drunk.

We just go to sleep on mattresses on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**When we met**

 **Sorry for not updating. I am finally reading The Crown, I live in Mexico and the book hasn't gotten here yet (which is really unfair to some of my friends because they read The Selection in Spanish) so I ordered it on amazon and it's amazing. Tho I'm scared to finish reading it**

 **So here is the chapter. I don't own anything all rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

Chapter 6

Yesterday was uneventful. I just went to my dorm in the morning and had to take care of a really bad headache. Today is Sunday and I'm going on a date with Maxon, I am excited. I really like him. He is so sweet and caring, he is also very good-looking; he definitely is boyfriend material. I am surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. But it also comforts me to know he wouldn't date anyone, so I feel lucky to be the one he decides to date.

We are going to the movies, he is picking me up at five and now is three. Marlee is so excited and wanted to do my hair and make-up, and I let her.

"So what are you and Maxon doing?" she asked, we were sitting on the floor in front of the couch while playing cards.

"We are going to the movies. I already told you this like a hundred times before!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but I like to hear it again, and there weren't that many" she said, I sighed. "So what are you gonna wear?" she asked and I thought for a minute before putting my cards down and going to my dresser to look for my dress.

It was a navy short sleeveless backless dress. Marlee gasps at the dress and came to touch it, she squealed and started jumping up and down.

"This is perfect I know how to do your make-up just perfect for the dress" she said once she calmed down.

"You like him don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he just seems especial. We haven't talked a lot but I get the impression that he is different than other guys, I see him as the kind of person who would do anything for someone he cares before them even asking, he seems selfless" I sighed and pictured Maxon in my mind He looks so strong, but not just fiscally, also mentally and probably emotionally, I don't think everything gets to him. But everyone has a braking point, I just hoped to be there for him when that happened.

"What are you going to do after the movie" she asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"I guess we could go to a restaurant, or we could go to the beach or something; I don't know, we'll see when we are there" I tell her, she nods.

"Do you have an eight?" she asks, we are playing 'go fishing'

"No, grab one" I tell her and she does "Do you have a ten?" I ask her and she grunts and gives me two tens, I smile, now I have three.

"Do you have a jack?" I ask her and she shakes her head 'no', I grab a card and to my surprise it's a ten so now I have the four of them.

"Ha!" I say as I put my cards down. "I quit, this game's impossible" she says.

"Oh come on it's fun" I tell her she just shakes her head.

* * *

An hour later I was out the shower and was putting my dress on, I love this dress, it's not like I use it a lot but I like it, it's comfortable and looks nice, it cling to my body till my waist and then flares out to my knees in a short skirt.

I was drying my hair with a towel when Marlee shot up from her bed and goes out the door. I was really confused but said anything since she wasn't here anymore and just waited for her to come back.

When she did, she had a pair black pumps and a very cheerful expression. I began to get worried, I wasn't sure if I could walk in dose shoes, but I'd have to try.

"How on earth am I going to walk in those shoes?" I ask.

"It's not that hard, look you can wear them for the time being so you can get used to them" she says and I reluctantly put them on. I immediately know I won't be able to walk on them so I give them back to her.

"No, I can't. Give them back to whoever gave them to you" she sighs but says nothing else and goes to give them back. Meanwhile I look for shoes to use and find white ankle strap flat sandals, I put them on and sit on the couch.

She comes back and immediately takes me to the vanity in the bathroom—which is huge, there is a bathtub, a shower, the toilet, a sink, a vanity and a closet—to do my make-up.

She did my make-up simple; it's just mascara, eyeliner, blush, light lipstick. But the eye shadow is amazing, it's brown eyeshadow that is dark on the outside but fades as it goes down my eyelid.

"Thanks it's wonderful" tell her and hug her. I put my hair in a crown braid and head out of the bathroom. I grab a black leather cross body bag and put my phone, keys and wallet on there.

* * *

I got to the park in front the parking lot. It has been five minutes since I got here, when I Maxon coming out of the boys dorm building. He grins widely when he sees me and embraces me when he is in front of me.

"You look beautiful" he tells me and I look down and blush.

"Well you don't look bad yourself" he is wearing dark blue jeans, a V-neck t-shirt with an open light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white convers. He smiles at my comment and takes my hand leading me to his black Camaro. I stop to admire the car, last time I didn't pay attention but now I do. I have always loved this car.

"You have a Camaro" I don't say this as a question but more like a statement.

"Yeah, my dad is the dean so he gets paid a lot, he also has a spot in the government" he says this as he opens my door and I slide in as he goes to the other side to get himself in and starts the ignition.

"That's cool, I just always loved spots cars" I tell him and strike the wheel to emphasize my point, he chuckles.

"So your father is the dean, but what does your mother do?" I ask him and notice how he stiffens at the mention of his father but smiles at the mention of his mother.

"She was a model when she was younger but now she has her clothes line" he doesn't brag about it or days it with a smug voice, which makes me like him more.

"What do your parents do" he asks me. I smile at the memory of my parents. My mother is stern but she is a wonderful mother, my father is the best dad in the world in my opinion, he always know what to say and is there with me when I need him.

"Well my father is a painter and my mother sings on the weekends for parties, but they own a music and art supplies shop" I tell him. I have never been ashamed of their jobs, but comparing them to his parents' job they seem like nothing.

"That is awesome. So she is the one you get your voice from" he says as he stops the car in front of the movie theater. He gets out and runs to my side to open my door, I thank him and take his hand.

"I don't sing as good as her" I tell him but he shakes his head "You sing beautifully, and even if it's as good as her, I know you have a unique voice" I blush and squeeze his hand.

"Two tickets for The Selection movie" **(A\N: let's pretend it exists)** he tells the guy at the booth, I move my hand to grab my wallet when he stops me "I invited you to a date so it's my treat" I smile and nod.

We buy popcorn and go to the cinema. We take a seat and watch the credits. The movie starts and Maxon puts his arm around my shoulders, I tense at first but then move the armrest up so that I can rest my head on his shoulder.

* * *

The movie was really romantic, which is why I am surprised to see that Maxon chose it. The movie is about a girl that competes in a competition to marry the prince of a country named Illea, the competition is for thirty five girls, she didn't want to compete because she had a boyfriend, her boyfriend brakes up with her because he thinks he is not good enough for her, she goes to the competition and slowly falls in love with the prince.

"So what do you want to do now?" Maxon asks me as we walk to his car again, he opens my door and gets himself in. "I don't know, we could go take a walk on the beach" I suggest and he nods and starts the car.

We get there and I take my sandals off when we are on the sand and gab Maxons' hand, we walk to the water and walk over the shore.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks me "Blue, what's yours?" I ask him and he stops and looks into my eyes.

"Light blue, like the sky in a cloudless morning" he says and I know he is talking about my eyes. I look into his warm brown eyes and stand on my tiptoes and crush my lips to his, he freezes at first but then kisses me back, I move my hands to his neck and he moves his to my waist. We pull back for air and smile to each other still in the same position.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks me and I my smile widens "Yes" I tell him and kiss him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**When we met**

 **Just finished The Crown and am questioning all my life. I didn't like that she married Erik, I wanted her to marry Kile but he was my second option also all Madrid did ugh. At least she is happy. I did not expect Hale and Ean to be gay, but I'm happy for them**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

Maxon's POV

America is now my girlfriend. I can't believe it, I feel like I'm going to wake up and realize it's a dream. I just like her so, so much. She is different than other girls, she is amazing. I think I might love her; though I'm not going to tell her that now.

Today is Monday (ugh), I am only exited because I'll see America today, but that also means I'm going to see my dad today. Nobody knows about what he does to me, but I am scared to tell someone.

"So how was your date?" Ryan asks me braking me from my thoughts.

"It was grate, she is actually my girlfriend now" I tell him and he laughs so hard he falls off his chair, we got to class at least ten minutes ago and half the class is still missing, I have almost all classes with America. Now is psychology.

"Why are you laughing it's true" I tell him, he gets back on his seat.

"I don't think so, she just doesn't seem to be your type" he tells me and I am starting to get mad "I bet you she is my girlfriend" I tell him and his face turns serious.

"Ok if she is your girlfriend I'll wear a dress for the rest of the day and ask every girl you see to marry me" he starts "But if she is not your girlfriend you have to wear a dress and dance every time someone laughs at you" he tells me and I immediately shake his hand.

"Deal" I say and smirk, this is going to be fun.

That is when America and Madison come in. America looks beautiful, she is wearing high waist shorts, and a tight sleeveless white shirt. She comes to me gives me a quick kiss before sitting on the seat to my left—Ryan is to my right and Madison is in front of Ryan. I turn to Ryan and say:

"I gess you'll have to wear a dress" he just stares at me in shock and I smirk he grunt and turns to Madison, I gess she is the one that who will lend the dress.

Then the teacher comes in "Hello my name is Silvia and I will be your psychology teacher this year" she introduces herself. Then a guy comes rushing into the classroom, he just murmurs a short apology to Ms. Silvia and sits on the seat next to America.

"Ok so this is a good time to say that punctuality is really important to succeed in life. Now I'm going to assign partners for an essay about wrapped words and the Stroop effect, it is for Friday; so Maxon you'll be with Madison, Ryan you'll be with Natalie, America you'll be with Aspen…" I stop hearing after this, I am not the jealous type and I know America would never cheat on me but I was hoping we could work on this together.

* * *

America's POV

I hear that I am working on this project with a guy named Aspen, so I turn around to look for him and see that the guy to my left is looking at me "Hi, you must be Aspen, I'm America" I tell him and extend my arm so he can shake my hand, he shakes it. I now look at him and see that he is tall and broad, he has black hair and beautiful green eyes, he is quite handsome, but he is not Maxon.

"So we have to write an essay, want to do it in my dorm?" o ask him and he nods "Oh, it has to be today though, football try outs are tomorrow" he tells me and I write my phone and dorm number in a piece of paper and give it to him.

"It's my phone number if you need it and my dorm number for this afternoon. After school right?" I ask him and he nods and turns toward the teacher and I do too.

I am really bored so I start doodling in my notebook, it is a little crown at the corner of the page. Maxon gets close to me and whispers in my ear "You should really be paying attention, but that is pretty crown" I smile and look at him.

The bell finally rings and I go to my next class which is AP history and take a seat and wait for everyone to get to class.

When they do I just sit there and I eventually fall asleep on my desk. I jump from my seat at the sound of the teachers' voice calling my name.

"Miss Singer I asked you a question" he says in a stern voice.

"Could you repeat it?" I ask him and he sighs and shakes his head, he is really annoyed.

"I asked 'In which year did the Victorian era begin'" he says and I stare at him blankly for a few seconds before I remember the answer "1837" I tell him and he nods.

I try to pay attention but I can't. I am grateful when the bell rings and I go to art.

* * *

It is finally lunch and I am walking toward our table. I sit there and put my tray with chicken and pasta and a lemonade. I sit between Savannah and Maxon.

"Ugh, it's the first day of school and I already fell asleep on history" I tell them and Aden and Ryan start laughing, I glare at them and they shut up immediately. I then notice that Ryan is wearing a dress and start laughing at him. Once I calmed down I ask "What's up with the dress, trying to impress someone?" he blushes.

"I lost a bet" is all he says the he remembers something and looks into my eyes "America Singer would you marry me?" he says.

"Not in a million years, was this part of the bet?" I ask and he nods and goes back to eating his food.

"So you want to come to my dorm later to watch a movie?" Maxon whispers in my ear and I look at him "I can't, I have to write the essay with Aspen today" I tell him and he nods.

"Wait are you guys dating?" Kylie asks and I nod and she smiles but it looks kind of sad, I wonder why.

"So what are you girls trying out for?" Carter ask think for a moment then say "I guess cheerleader" I shrug. The girls say they will try out for cheerleaders too.

I finish my food and go to my locker to and take out my books for my next classes and go to class.

* * *

After school I go to my dorm and wait for Aspen to come. Marlee is put with Carter so we will be alone. Then a knock came to the door and I rushed to open it. Aspen was standing there with a big smile on his face and his notebook, I moved to the side so he could get in.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask him and he shakes his head, I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and go sit with him on the couch.

"So what do you know about the wrapped words and the Stoop effect?" he asks me.

"Well the Stroop effect is about the time it takes to a person to say the name of a color printed in a different color" I tell him and for the next hour we write the essay and when we finish I walk him to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you in class" I tell him and he leans to kiss me but I push him away from me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask him shocked and kind of mad.

"I though you felt the same way about me" he tells me and looks down.

"I'm sorry but I don't, also I have a boyfriend" I step away from the door and motion for him to get out, he does and I go to my bed and just lay down and stare at the ceiling.

How am I going to tell Maxon about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**When we met**

 **I am so sorry for not updating but I had a problem with fanfiction and didn't solve it until now but I'll try not to let it happen. So here is chapter 8, hope you like it**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

After I was done with Aspen I spent at least another hour trying to think if it would be a good idea to tell Maxon. I mean nothing happened and I stopped whatever could have. I am not used to get guys attention, in Carolina I just had had two boyfriends and they didn't even count.

So now I am here, at the big tree with it's branches almost touching the water in the pond and the waterfall, someone hanged Christmas lights along some of the trees and it looks really romantic.

I hear shuffling of grass so I turn around to see Maxons' blonde hair and his masculine frame coming towards me, I stand up and meet him halfway and give him a passionate kiss, he kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. We pull apart panting and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Hi" he breathes out.

"Hey" I say as he sits on the bench and pulls me down to his lap.

"So there is something I wanted to tell you" I start, I see his grin turn to a frown so I quickly say "It's not a bat thing, it's just that you see that Aspen—the guy that I did my project with, well he kinda tried to kiss me" I see his face turn in anger and his fists clench so I turn his face to me and give him a quick kiss.

"He didn't kiss me, I only have eyes for you" I tell him and he smiles.

"I only have eyes for you too" he says and hugs me and I hug him back.

Today is another day of school. _Shit._ So that means that I have to get early, when I do I take a quick shower and put on black leggings and a sleeveless navy blue striped shirt, I also put on flip flops and put on minimal make-up.

Later are cheer tryouts so I take a pair of spandex shorts, a sports bra and a white fitted shirt and shove them in a bag. I grab my phone and school bag and throw my keys in.

On first period I have art so I head to my locker and put my notebooks in and also my cheer bag. I go to the class room and sit on the back. Students are slowly filling in and I only turn my head when I hear someone calling my attention.

"Hey!" I turn around and see a girl that could easily be a model on the seat next to me "Hi I am Celeste" she says and extends her hand, I shake it.

"I'm America" I tell her she nods "I know, I am friends with Maxon" I nod and turn around to pay attention to the teacher that just walked in.

"Are you trying for cheerleader?" she whispers as I draw a tree in the middle of the page "Yeah, I like it, also there is nothing else that catches my eye" I tell her without turning my head from the drawing.

"Me too" she says and with that she starts to draw her own thing. We are using pencil so it is pretty easy to draw shades and stuff like that, also pencils is to me the easiest.

When I Finnish I give it to the teacher and go to economics. It is so boring that I start to doze off when my teacher yells my name "Ms. Singer, go to the deans' office!" I reluctantly get up and go with the Dean.

When I get there I take a seat on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. Just then the door opens and I jerk my head to look at the person and see it is Maxon, he looks at me confused and I just shrug.

"Why are you here?" he asks when he is sited at the chair to my left "I fell asleep during economics" I say it nonchalantly and he starts laughing, I groan and put my elbows on my knees.

"I am just so tired, if it was a weekend I would still be asleep" I say and rub my eyes. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Miss Singer, you'll have detention after school" says the Dean that just walked out of his office, I shoot up to my feet at this.

"But I'm trying out for cheerleader after school. Can't it be any other day?" I ask in exasperation, I am not missing this.

"I think we could. Tomorrow" he says and walks to the door but stops at the door "Maxon, come in" and he is in his office again.

"So I'll see you after tryouts ok?" he asks, I nod and he kisses my forehead and goes in. I sigh and go to my next class.

* * *

I am on the football field stretching with Marlee, Savannah and Madison. Kylie didn't want try this, she is trying for soccer. When I am done stretching I walk over to Marlee.

"Hey do you know who Celeste is?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah. Her parents are like super rich so she is, why?" she ask me "No reason, I just talked to her during art this morning" she nods. Then the coach walks in.

 **(A\N: I don't know a thing about cheerleading so, I mean I could google it but that would practically be copy paste. Sorry** **)**

"Hello I am coach Johnson, now, if you haven't stretched, do it now please, if you have go warm up" she says and I start doing a few laps around the field. When I am done I do a couple of sit ups.

"Here is the list of who made it and where you got" coach Johnson says as she pastes a sheet of paper on the board at the locker rooms. I see my name there and do whoop, then I see I am flyer. _Yay!_

I get out and see Maxon leaning against the wall looking at his phone, I clear my throat and he turns his head and puts his phone in his pocket. He comes to me and puts his arm around my waist and gives me a peck on the lips.

"So, I got in the team" he tells me as we walk out of the sports bounding "I did too, now I'll get to see and cheer for you every game" I tell him.

"Yeah, I like that"


	9. Chapter 9

**When we met**

 **Hi again. I am so grateful for all of your reviews. I plan on updating more times now that is summer. Also I have another story it's called Just Live, it's from Divergent. It's rated M for language and some content but overall it's mostly T, please I would appreciate if you'd read and review it.**

 **And a special thanks to MileyRowling and Katewilliams248 for your support and comments.**

 **Now with the story I don't plan to stick to the original timeline or story but the important stuff will be there as you have seen, also tell me what you think of the characters I added.**

 **One more thing. You have to read An Ember in the Ashes, I just finished it and I loved it, I think most of you would too.**

* * *

A week passes by more quickly than one would have expected, not that I'm complaining. So now is Monday again. I sigh as I walk to first period, I haven't been sleeping well for a few nights. I enter psychology and sit next to Maxon. I cross my arms and put them on the desk and let my head fall to them, I groan ad shake my head. I feel Maxon rub my back and it instantly takes some of the tension I feel away.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks and I turn my head to look at him and close my eyes and sigh.

"Nothing I'm just tired. You know the time change and getting used to school, those things" I say as I lift my head to look at him better. He leans in and gives me a small kiss, I grin at him.

"Well, you'll just have to hang on until a couple of weeks" he says and I look at him surprised. Is he saying what I think he's saying.

"We have four days off school in two weeks" he says and I squeal and jump off my seat and hug him tightly. When I get to my seat the teacher walks in and I try to pay attention but I'm so excited about this that I can't stop thinking about it.

* * *

At lunch the dean announces of the four days off and the whole school is excited even though it's three weeks away, but nobody seems to care. I walk towards our table with Savannah, we're talking about the movie I went to see with Maxon, apparently the girls went to see it on Saturday, I ask her why they didn't invite me.

"Madison told us you went to see it with Macon. We didn't think to ask you after that, I'm sorry" she says.

"No it's OK, I just wanted to know" I tell her and hug her after I put my tray on the table.

"America, what are you gonna do on the time off?" Ryan asks me from across the table. I think for a moment before answering. I honestly don't know. But the more I think about it the less something comes to my mind.

"I don't know. What about you guys?" I ask them but continue thinking.

"We wanted to go camping to Yellowstone, we've done it a couple of times this last years. Would you like to come?" Aiden says. I start getting excited about the idea of going camping with them so I say yes.

"What would I have to bring?" I ask them after mindlessly chit-chatting.

"Well, I'm not sure. But you know the basic camping stuff. A sleeping bag, a tent — you could share one if you want —, clothes, that stuff" Madison teases. I look down and blush feeling a little bit embarrassed.

* * *

After school most of us have either cheer practice or football. So we meet up after it in Maxon's and Ryan's dorm. We are going to start planning our camping trip and watch a movie.

"Who's gonna share a tent?" Savannah asks. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Ryan and Kylie.

"Me and Maxon" Ryan says with a smirk.

"No, I already have to spend every day with all your mess. Let Aden, no, pick Carter; Carter is a good option" Maxon argues and the girls laugh at him, me included.

"Why me?" Carter whines "Aiden is the only one of us who could put up with him _without_ complaining"

"OK, so Ryan and Aiden. You know what if we all share a tent we would only have like three" Savannah says.

"Marlee, wanna share a tent with me?" Carter asks Marlee and Savannah, Madison and _Ryan_ make 'aww' sounds. I chuckle at him.

"OK, sure" Marlee answers and they both lean in and kiss. I smile at them, they are so cute.

"Who else?" Savannah asks.

I look at Maxon to find him already looking at me. His stare is so intense that I find myself unable to look away. I think we are both thinking the same. I see the question in his eyes and nod in response.

"Me and America" he answers without looking away. I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back. We have only been going out for a week but I feel as if I've known him all my life. Small moments that happen without planning are the ones that count the most. We brake our kiss when someone clears their throat. I look around to see everyone looking at us and I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks and look down.

In the end Savannah and Madison will share a tent, Aden with Ryan, Carter with Marlee, me and Maxon and Kyle said she'll invite Celeste to go with us.

After that we watch a movie, The 5th wave. We eat popcorn and order a pizza. Ryan somehow has beer in their mini-fridge so he gives one to who wants one, which is most of the guys.

"OK, so it's getting late. Marlee are you coming with me?" I say, I get up from where I was curled up against Maxon's side and stretch. She says she'll come later.

"I'll walk you back" Maxon says and gets up too. We walk together to the door, he opens the door for me and we walk out. On the way to my dorm we don't talk, we just stay in companionable silence with his arm around my waist. When we get there he looks me in the eyes before pressing my body against the door and kissing me. He kisses me with so much passion that that alone leaves me breathless. I move my hands up and down his back, he keeps his on my waist. We only brake apart when air becomes a problem and even then I don't want to let go of him, so I conform by staying in his arms.

"I have to go" he whispers in my ear, but doesn't make any move to leave. I nod and take my hands off his shoulders. He gives me one more kiss and goes. I sigh, I know I'm grinning like an idiot but I don't care. Once I open the door I throw my keys on the small bowl on the counter by the door and walk to my bed. I collapse on it and stare at the ceiling.

I never thought things like this happened. You see them in the movies, you read them in the books, but this never happens for most people. I am really glad I'm one of the lucky ones.

That's when I realize. _I love him_.


	10. Chapter 10

**When we met**

 **Hi! I am so sorry for not updating any sooner but I was out on vacation and I didn't know how to write this chapter, or what to write. I tried writing it but almost every time I wrote something and then closed the app, what I wrote got lost, since I was writing on my phone.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot to those who review, and thanks for keeping reading this story. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I was thinking about writing like an extended M version of maybe next chapter, but I don't know, tell me if you'd like to read that.**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

The three weeks went by much faster than I expected, I guess because almost every day was the same thing. Nothing important happened. I spent some afternoons with Maxon, some in my room and some with other people of our group. At lunch we all ate together and sometimes even with Celeste, but most of the time it was just us. I'd like to say we are now close friends, but I'm not sure what they think.

So now after almost five weeks of never ceasing work and school. We finally get a brake. Today is Friday and after school we are leaving to Yellowstone to go camping. We'll come back on Monday and back to classes on Tuesday. I am currently at my and Marlee's dorm getting last minute things.

Once I'm done I grab my sleeping bag and attach it to my backpack. I found a one that was made specifically for camping and hiking. Then I put it on my back and look at Marlee expectantly, she has her back to me, but is putting things in her backpack as well.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, walking toward our little kitchenette to grab a bottle of water. I turn to her again and see her nod with a wide grin on her face. I smile back at her. We head out to the parking lot, where the guys are loading Maxon's SUV and Aiden's truck. I would ride with Maxon. Savannah, Carter Marlee will go with us. While Ryan, Madison and Savannah will ride with Aiden.

As I get in the passenger's seat, I notice a CD on the console. But not just any CD. It's Imagine Dragons. I stare at it for a few moments before a smirk finds its way into my face. I turn to look at Maxon to find him already looking at me. He has an almost shy look on his face, that makes my smirk bigger.

"What?" he asks nervously.

"When did you get this?" I ask, I look between the CD and Maxon.

"I got it yesterday. You know, so we could listen to it" he says rubbing the back of his neck, which, I had noticed is something he does when he's nervous.

"So now you're not against then?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, to be fair I was never against them, I just said I thought their music was too dark" he says chuckling.

"Yeah but you made it sound like you didn't even liked to consider the possibility of listening to them" I say.

"Well, that has changed" he says. He's expression suddenly changing from the playful one he had to a serious one. I don't know exactly what he means by that but by the way he's looking at me I can only hope it has to do with three little words that have been on my mind for three weeks. I can only hope that if I ever got the courage to say them he would say them back. He puts he's sit belt on and waits a minute to see if the others are ready. I hadn't even known they had gotten in. I put my own seat belt on and put the CD in. It's the 'Night Visions' album. I had mentioned once that I liked this album better than 'Smoke and Mirrors' so I guess he was listening and bought this one. I smile as I listen to the first song, which happens to be one that I love: 'It's Time'.

We are driving out of school when I start singing the lyrics quietly.

Maxon looks at me sideways glance and smiles. I take this time to look at his profile. His strong jawline, his beautiful light brown eyes against the sun, his short blonde hair catching the light. He's perfect. A Greek god would have to be the best way to describe him. He catches me staring and looks briefly my way.

"What?" he ask, the smug smile on his face is the telltale sign that he knows what I was up to.

"Nothing you're just…" I pause to think of the right word "Dream-like" I say finally. That is the perfect word, he just seems to be like out of a dream, rather than reality. He blushes just the tiniest bit.

"And you're like a ray of sunshine" he tells me, I blush fiercely, but have the biggest grin on my face, I have to look away so he doesn't notice, but by his chuckle I know he did.

"Guys, would you please stop with the mushiness" Marlee whines from her seat in the back. I laugh but stay quiet. I can hear their (Marlee and Carter) conversation, but choose not to interrupt, instead I look out the window. We are now in the highway, and there are more trees here than at school.

 **(A\N: I know that from Los Angeles to Yellowstone its 14 hours but I wanted them to spend the night there so let's just pretend its 4 hours instead)**

* * *

When we finally get to Yellowstone, the sun is just starting to set. Once we park the cars we each take our backpacks, but the guys insisted on taking the tents, so we girls take the food. It's a short trek from the parking lot towards the camping site. We look for a place to settle and start putting up the tents. I help Maxon on what I can, and later we zip the sleeping bags as one so we can sleep together (in the most innocent way). I was a little nervous of what he'd say when I asked him about it a couple of days ago. But he only smiled a shrugged, telling me to do whatever I wanted. So now we're doing this. We also put our backpacks in and hang a lantern in the 'ceiling' of the tent and then get out to meet the others.

"Who wants to help me start a fire?" Carter asks, almost everyone says yes, so most of us go look for sticks. Madison and Celeste decide to stay back and unpack the food, but I tell them to just unpack what we'll eat today and that they take whatever is left, they take to the camps lockers.

"What are we gonna eat?" Ryan asks once we get the fire to light up.

"Hotdogs" Madison suggests, since that's what they got out of the bags. We all nod and she hands out metal sticks and sausages for everyone to cook them in the fire. Then she hands out the buns and Celeste the ketchup and mustard. I take out my water bottle and shriek when I feel something that is definitely not my bottle.

"What, what's wrong?" Maxon asks, alarmed by my reaction. I don't answer, I just grab a flashlight so I can see what it was. I give another shriek and abrupt stand up when I see it was a raccoon. Maxon pulls me with him when he, too, sees what it is. Everyone who was near us and can see the animal gets up too. But Aiden is the only one who thinks of scaring it away.

I sigh once its gone and start laughing when I realize how ridiculous this was. Everyone laughs as well. Then we finish eating.

"What do you wanna do now?" Marlee asks.

"How 'bout s'mores?" I ask.

"Actually we cant, Madison and I didn't take those out, sorry" Celeste says, sounding apologetic.

"Oh crap. Well OK" I say, there is deep disappointment in my voice, which makes Maxon chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night, it was a long drive" Maxon says, looking specifically at me. I nod and follow him towards our tent. When I get in I go towards where my backpack is and take out my pajama shorts and one of Maxon's shirts that I use to sleep. I take off my shirt, but feel Maxon's eyes on my back. I look at him and smile shyly. He gives me a lustful smile but turns around. I take off my bra but slip on Maxon's shirt quickly so he can't see me, then I take off my leggings and put on my shorts.

"That looks good on you" Maxon says. I turn around to look at him and see he changed to a basketball shorts and a short sleeved shirt. We both then get in the sleeping bags. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his muscular chest. It feels so comfortable to be with him like this. That after a while I fall deeply asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll ask again. Do you want me to write an extended M version of next chapter? If you do please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1 T

**When we met**

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating, but, I was so excited to write this chapter, but also the extra one. I decided and, yes, I'll write it. You can expect it for maybe tomorrow.**

 **And I'm gonna write a new one-shot, Maxerica. I think it's safe to say that I'll just be writing for this fandom in Modern AU. It's just nobody ever writes in that AU. So yeah.**

 **And since today it was updated I recommend you to read 'For the Crown' it's a fan fiction about the characters of 'The Hunger Games' in the world of 'The Selection'. It's really good, you should read it. If you cant find it by its name here it is the author** **Court81981**

 **So here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

 **P.S. the first two paragraphs are from Happily Ever After**

* * *

 _Half-asleep, I swatted at a tickle on my shoulder. It happened again, and I instinctively rolled away. The tickle returned, traveling across my back._ Oh _. It wasn't a random breeze or another feather that had escaped from my pillow. Those were kisses._

 _Eyes still closed, I smiled to myself as Maxon brushed away a lock of my hair to find a new place to kiss._ He moved his mouth to the back of my neck. A sigh escaped when he kissed me behind my ear.

"Good morning" he said in a husky voice, thick with sleep. I rolled around to face him, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. I looked at face; he looked happier than I've ever seen him. It was selfish, but I wanted to believe it was because of me.

"Do you want to get up?" I asked him and began to try to untie myself from his body, but he moved his arms around my waist and held me tight against his hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks on mock scolding.

"I was getting up" I tell him, trying again to escape his grasp. This time he lets me go. I go to my backpack and start getting my clothes out. I decide on jean shorts and a white tank top. I take off Maxon's shirt and hear him give a low-whistle.

"You have a nice back" he tells me. I turn my head to look at him; he's watching me intently, a smirk on his handsome face. I blush and quickly put my bra and shirt on.

"Turn around" I order him. He pouts, I just give him a pointed look. He throws jus hands up in mock surrender. I chuckle and finish getting dressed. When I'm done I put my hair in a ponytail and get my toiletries bag out.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" I tell him, he nods. I get out and see that Savannah is out too, she's cooking breakfast. I wave at her and continue my walk to the camp site bathrooms. There I go to the restroom and then brush my teeth.

When I get back Maxon is heading towards the bathrooms too. Aiden, Carter, Marlee and Celeste are now up too. I sit next to Marlee, Savannah hands me a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it. I grab a fork and start eating.

"So, what are we going to do?" Celeste asks enthusiastically from her place next to Aiden.

"We wanted to go check out the lake nearby" Marlee says and looks at me for approval, I nod and smile. When we were in the car yesterday, we talked about what we wanted to do, and we came across the idea of going to a lake, so Marlee entered Yellowstone's website and she saw that there was a lake nearby to where we are staying now.

"That sounds so, so awesome, can we hike there?" Kylie asks, enthusiasm bursting from her. Kylie has always liked outdoors, so when they mentioned the trip, she was easily the most exited one.

"I think so, the lake is near those mountains" Marlee pint toward a cluster of mountains behind us and we all turn around to look at them "But I don't know how long it'll take"

"It's not a problem, it's gonna be fun. Who's with me?" Kylie shouts, we all say a variety of 'Yeah'. We go to our tents to get ready, I go before Maxon, he went to the jeep to the jeep to get something out; I take this as my opportunity to change, so I do. I change into a simple mint color bikini and then put my clothes back on, I also put on brown hiking boots, then I take my small duffle bag and stuff it with a change of clothes, my water bottle, sunscreen and a towel. I put the bag on my back and grab my sunglasses and get out of the tent.

Out there I see the guys talking, but I don't want to interrupt, since it looks like a serious discussion. So I look around, this place is easily the most beautiful I've ever seen. The light creeping through the trees, bushes scattered around, some with colorful flowers and some bare, but equally enchanting. Carolina is much colder than LA, that's very obvious, but it was never something like this, all the green, yellow, oranges and almost any color you can imagine, you can find in this place. Breathtaking.

"But what if she doesn't. Damn it!" Maxon yells, startling me out of my staring, the girls that were huddled near me also turn to stare at them. I look at him confused, but he just continues to glare at Ryan. Maxon says a string of curses and walks away. I walk after him, calling his name, but he doesn't stop, either he's ignoring me or is too deep in though. I think the latter is better.

"Maxon! Stop!" I say once I catch up to him; I put my hand on his shoulder; that seems to snap him out of his daze. He turns, an annoyed look on his face, but it softens when he sees it's me.

"I don't think I can tell you" he answers my unspoken question. I shake my head and wrap my arms around his waist, he returns my embrace and rests his chin on my head, occasionally nuzzling his nose on my hair.

"You don't have to, but know you can talk to me. Ok?" I ask. He nods. We stay like that for a little while more and then return to our group, hand-in-hand. Ryan immediately comes to Maxon and starts to ramble apologies.

"I am sorry dude, I wasn't trying to pressure you. But know that if you talk to her about it," he nods toward me "you can clear everything up" he finishes. Maxon nods and lets go of my hand and gives him a 'Bro-hug'. I smile at them, glad to see that whatever it was they talked it out. But something in what he said catches my attention. He said 'Her', I know they were talking about me. But about what. It can't be something good for Maxon to outburst so badly. _He isn't braking up with me, is he?_ I ask myself. Maxon comes back to me and tells me he'll go change and that then we'll leave.

When he comes back we all start walking through a trail north from our place. On our walk there we sing occasional songs, goof around, and just plainly enjoy our time. I take pictures with my phone of some flowers, and take one of Maxon's profile as he smiles at something ahead. I turn to look at what he's staring and see the lake. It's the most incredible thing I have ever laid eyes on — well second, Maxon is always first — the crystalline water, surrounded with trees gives it a kind of magical look. There is a few picnic tables, we walk towards one and lay our things there.

"Who wants to swim?" Madison asks excitedly. I say yes, along a few others. I shimmy out of my shorts and take off my shirt and head to the water. I yelp a little when I feel how cold it was, a few heads turned to look at me but I just waved them off, saying it was cold. Madison, Kylie, Aiden, Ryan and Marlee joined me soon after. We splashed around and chased each other.

"Maxon, come here, the water isn't that cold" I tell him, the others nod, too, but he just shakes his head and looks down. This is the second time we have gone swimming and he refuses to get in the water. I look at him concerned, then get out of the water and dry off before going to him.

"Are you OK?" I ask, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah" he says in a defeated voice. It brakes my heart to see him like this, and I don't even know how to help him. I sigh and take a sip from my water bottle before sitting beside him.

"Do you want to eat?" I ask him "Because I'm starving" I tell him, he gives me a small smile, I kiss his cheek lightly, lingering for a bit. He nods.

"Guys do you want to eat?" I ask Celeste, Carter and Savannah, they were the ones who stayed out of the water. They nod, Celeste calls for the other ones to come eat. We eat sandwiches, since that was the easiest thing to prepare in such a small time frame. We talk a but we mostly keep quiet, listening to the sound of the wind and the birds flying above us. After that we pack up our things and begin walking towards our site.

It's starting to get dark when we get there, we lounge for a few more hours around the fire before we call it a night. I go to our tent and change to my pajamas, I tune around and see Maxon behind me. I gasp and put my hand over my racing heart.

"God, Maxon, you scared me" I tell him, I look into his eye, he's looking at me with a really intense look. The he kisses me…

* * *

 **So I'm gonna leave it there. Uh this has been my favorite chapter to write so fa. I'll post the other part tomorrow, I think, I don't really know. Thank you for all of you who are reading this, you are the reason why I keep with this story, well that and that I like to write. Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2 M

**When we met**

 **So I lied, but here is Part 2 of last chapter.**

 **Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language, only read if appropriate age. Be aware this is my first time writing something like this.**

* * *

Part 2

He kissed me, I kissed him back. It started as a soft sweet, kiss; but then the intensity grew, and I started to feel hot liquid fire pool in my lower belly. Maxon slowly eased us onto the floor, he hovered above me. At some point my hands started to become restless, so I roamed every inch of skin I could touch. I gently bit his lip, and swept my tongue over it, he moaned and I smiled, happy to have caused that reaction; then he parted my lips so he could slip in his tongue. Mine battle against his, a slow sensual dance. In the end he won, exploring every part of my mouth.

Maxon's hand got closer to my breast but stopped, so I put my hand over his and put it on my breast, he gave it a squeeze, and I moaned softly at the sensation. My hands crept over to the hem of his shirt and he suddenly froze. I pulled back to look at him, wondering what happened.

"Are you OK?" I asked. He nodded but pulled back completely. I furrowed my brows in confusion. He shakes his head and looks at me, a small smile etched on his face.

"I want to tell you, but fear I might lose you" he tells me, looking deep into my eyes. I tilt my head to look at him, and for a moment I almost utter those words, but know now is too soon.

"You know you can trust me" I tell him gently. I lift my hand to caress his cheek and he leans into my touch. He nods his head again, but turns around, so his back is to me. I am more confused now. But don't say anything. He takes off his shirt, which surprises me, given that he stopped when I tried to do so. When the shirt is off completely I look at his back, assuming that is what he wants. A gasp leaves my mouth at the sigh. Red angry lines cross his entire back, some look older than others, but some look just to be from a few weeks ago. _Who did this?_ I wonder. I lift my hand and tentatively touch one of the scars. He flinches away from my touch but then relaxes.

"He always says it's for me to learn, to behave" he tels me quietly. I trace all of the visible lines. I lean in and kiss the marks, he visibly shudders at the contact.

"Who did this to you?" I ask between kisses.

"My father" he says. I shake my head. _Of course, why would anyone else have a reason to hurt him. Why does he?_

"I'm sorry this happened to you" I tell him. He turns around and takes my face in his hands and crashes his lips to mine again. I try to forget whatever reasons his heather has to hurt him and concentrate on the kiss. I try to put every ounce of love I have yet to tell him I feel, all the adoration that I have for this extraordinary human being.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and tilt my head to deepen the kiss, he slips in his tongue, all the while caressing my body. He moves his hands to remove my shirt but pauses, I nod my head at his silent question. He doesn't waste any more time before removing it. He seems happily surprised at the fact that I'm not wearing a bra, since I removed it. He trails kisses from my mouth, through my jaw, to my neck; I never though this could feel so good. He lowers his head and takes my nipple into his mouth, I gasp but arch my back at the contact. He palms my breast this his hand, the other one slowly inches toward my sleep shorts. He moves his mouth to suck on my other nipple. I have to do something with my hands, so I thread my fingers through his silky honey-color hair, to keep him there.

He starts to trail kisses over my stomach, dips his tongue in my navel, nibbles my skin. I'm a writhing mess, overwhelmed by the sensations. He hooks his fingers on the elastic of my shorts and looks at me, asking for permission. I nod and look at him through hooded eyes. I see his own eyes, almost black with desire. His look only arouses me further. He then proceeds to take off my shorts.

"You know, you can be naked too" I pant, thinking we're doing _it_. He pulled away and takes off his jeans, his boxers soon follow. I take in the sight of him, it stands tall and ready. I reach out and wrap my hand around it. It's bigger than I expected, and I wonder how it'll ever fit inside me. Maxon lets out a guttural growl and throws his head back, his eyes fall shut, his mouth hangs slightly opened. I stroke his cock a few times before he puts his hand on mine and stops my movements.

"If you continue that, I'll cum before we do anything" he says, his voice, deep and husky with desire. He then traces my folds through the fabric of my panties. I let out something between a whine and a moan, I clamp my hand over my mouth, so as to muffle any more sounds. He then takes them off. He lets out a low growl.

"Beautiful" he mutters. "I'm not going to last, so I'll try something out" he says and I nod. I don't think I can care about anything else besides him, and the pleasure he brings me. He lowers his head until it's between my legs. I'm about to ask him what he's doing when I feel his tongue lick on my soaking wet folds. I groan, and my head falls back. He continues this before slipping in a finger, then a second one. I'm gasping for air. The only sound is the distant flutter of the fire, Maxon's labored breath, and my moans and grunts of pleasure. He then starts to suck on my clit. And that's it. I'm feeling explosions of pleasure, seeing white light behind my lids.

After coming from my orgasmic high, I pull Maxon's face to mine and crush my lips to him, I feel him slip in his tongue once again, I gladly let him. After a couple of minutes of this I pull away for much needed breath.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask, needing him inside me now.

"Are you sure?" he asks, concern written all over his face. I nod, he goes to his bag and takes out a foil package, he rips it open with his teeth and then carefully rolls it over his stiff length. He comes to me again and kisses me once before slipping in the tip, he looks at me again, silently asking if he can go on. But I know we passed the point of no-return a long ago. I nod and he ever so slowly pushes in the rest of the way. I gasp and screw my eyes shot when I feel a ripping pain on my lower abdomen.

"Are you OK? Oh my god, I hurt you, I'm so sorry" he says and starts to pull away but I stop him, shaking my head.

"No, it's OK, just let me get used to it" I tell him and he pushes back in, at the motion I start to feel some pleasure, and I wiggle my hips to feel the friction again, it comes and I let out a sigh. Apparently Maxon took that as a sign so he starts to rock his hips, his dick grazing my inner walls. Maxon moans my name, and picks up the pace. I'm grunting and moaning much louder now, so he kisses me to muffle the sounds I'm making.

I start to feel like a coil is threatening to spring, and the tightens that started before now is almost unbearable, so I move my hips in order to meet his deep hard thrusts. Maxon then reaches to where we connect and starts to rub my clit in circular motions. Then the coil snaps, and my second orgasm takes over my body. My legs are shaking, and my hands are fisted on the sleeping bags. Maxon's thrusts then become sloppier and more erratic, and I now he is nearing his climax too. And with a few final thrusts he climaxes, empting himself in the condom. After he falls over me, but I'm too exhausted to tell him to move, so he lays there for a few more moments before he moves to remove the condom and toss it in our 'trashcan' if you can call it that, it's just a plastic bag.

"That was…" he starts but is seemly unable to finish "Wow" he decides. I nod, completely agreeing with him. I get in the sleeping bag and soon he follows. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. He strokes my hair and after a few minutes I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise, I'm alive! I apologize for not updating but I got back to school last week and was trying to get used to getting up early and all that shit.**

 **Thank you Abizeau for all of your reviews. Also I remind you to review this chapter, I want to know what you think and what I should improve, you can help me be a better writer.**

 **Technically this is chapter 12 but last chapter was that number, but let's pretend this is chapter 18.**

 **I also wanted to say that all the characters were in senior year, and that when they finish the year, this fan fiction is going to end one or two chapters after they graduate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the selection, nor it's characters.**

* * *

Today is the last day of our trip. Yesterday we hiked all day and went a little further up the mountains. Although the other nights 'activities' I was feeling very fresh, excited and happy. Maybe a little tired ,too. I guess we weren't exactly quiet, given the looks my friends tossed us all day, that and the non-stop teasing.

As for today, me and Maxon will hike to a waterfall, it's commonly known as the 'Mystic Falls', I have wanted to go there since we got here, but everyone said it was really far, and nobody wanted to walk that much. Yesterday I got tired of all their whining and said.

"OK, I get that you're a bunch of crying babies and don't want to get your lazy ass tired, but I want to go there, so if you don't want to come I'll go myself".

So that's how me and Maxon find ourselves in the middle of the woods at midmorning. We have been walking for almost two hours, but we can't stop unless we plan on staying another night here, so we continue walking until our legs feel like jelly.

I start to hum a song. 'Scars' by Alesso. I also move my head along to the song. Maxon chuckles behind me, I turn around and look at him quizzically. He makes a motion with his hands which I guess means for me to continue my humming. Instead I start to sing the few lyrics the song has. He laughs slightly at me, I only shake my head but sing louder. At the end of the song I turn around, only to find him staring at me with a look of awe and … love. I hope so.

"What?" I ask with a nervous laugh, he just shakes his head, a grin still plastered on his face and continues walking. I don't say anything and follow him wordlessly.

After about half an hour later we finally get to Mystic Falls. I gasp at the beauty. The day we went to the lake I was mesmerized, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. The main waterfall leads to a river, all surrounded by rocks. The fast moving water has a few fish, flowers scattered around the few places that have soil. I take my camera out of its bag and take pictures of everything. Maxon is also taking pictures. I am happy he is, he is an amazing photographer. One time he took me to his dorm and I saw he had a booklet that was mostly filled with cameras, they were a lot; I asked him about it and he explained that once his mother gave him a camera for his birthday, he started taking pictures ever since. When he mentioned his mother it made me wonder if I'll ever meet them, I have seen his father a few times around school, and I have seen his mother in T.V., but never talked to her. I decided not to say anything then, but now that I think about it, it makes me wonder if _he_ will ever meet my parents. I am not ashamed of them or where I live, but I have lived a different life-style than Maxon, and it makes me worked that he decided to change his mind about me because of my money and connections.

I quickly shake the thought out of my head, of course that'll never happen, Maxon isn't a shallow person.

"Are you OK, you suddenly looked worried?" Maxon's voice brakes me out of my reverie. I smile at him and shake my head, indicating that everything is OK, even if it's not. We walk around hand-in-hand, pointing at the birds we see and the couple of animals that are brave enough to be seen. After a while we look for a place to eat and sit down. After all it was a very long walk. We eat in companionable silence until Maxon puts down the sandwich he was eating and looks at me with a serious expression, I turn to look at him more fully, and continue eating until he talks.

"What were you thinking when we got here?" he finally asks, I sigh. I was dreading this question. I also put the sandwich down and take his hand. His face turns from serious to worried, so he rubs circles on the back of my hand.

"Am I ever going to meet your parents?" I ask him quietly, lowering my eyes to look at the rock we are sitting on. He stops his ministrations for a second before continuing. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head until I am looking at him again, he brushes a strand of hair out of my face before lowering his lips and giving me the faintest whisper of a kiss. He looks deep into my eyes all the while he answers.

"Do you want to?" he asks equally as quiet as to when I asked him earlier. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's a little more than that. I want _you_ to meet my parents, but given the fact that I live all across the country that's not gonna happen any time soon. But Maxon, your parents live here, your father is the dean of the school, and I don't know if your mom spends a lot of time here, but she has to at least been at the school once, and I guess I just thought that you didn't want them to meet me" I say the last part quieter than the rest, I look down again, afraid to look at him when he answers.

"No I do want you to meet them, I was afraid to ask you to, and have you think it's too soon and get scared, but if you want to I can make it happen, it could be when we get back to school" he suggests with a smile. I smile too and hug him tightly, glad to hear he is not ashamed of me. I pull back enough to kiss him. I haven't told him my how deep my feelings go for him, so instead of talking I try to convey my feelings into the kiss. So I kiss him as deeply as I can without taking things too far. Even though we heaved taken the next step, I want to wait a little before doing it again. We pull away a little breathless, we put our foreheads together, trying to catch out breaths.

"We should get going" he tells me, I nod and finish my discarded sandwich quickly before getting up and putting on my backpack. We start walking towards the camp site.

We got quicker this time, so before we knew it we were seeing our friends getting ready to leave, Maxon and I packed out things and put them in his car before we left for the waterfall, so we help go get the food that's still in the lockers. We get it in his car and once everyone else was ready we got in the car and drove off to school.

I fell asleep an hour into the trip, and slept for about an hour before waking up. I looked around to see where we were, but it was really dark, so I couldn't make anything out, besides the darker shades that looked to be trees. I turned to look at Maxon, to ask him where we were. He looked at me for a second. And a second was all it took for things to change drastically.

I guess at first he didn't see the car that was coming, but when he did, it was too late. It was already in front of us. He pushed the brakes so hard the car jolted and a high screeching noise sounded. Marlee and Carter woke up in the back. I screamed in fear, Marlee did too. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A bit of a cliffhanger right? I was missing in this story. Thanks for all of your reviews and for reading this chapter. Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**When we met**

 **Wow! All your reviews really made my day. I know this is going to sound really bad but if that gets those reactions from you I wonder what this chapter it'll do.**

 **Keep reviewing, please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the selection, this is just my story.**

* * *

Recap:

 _I fell asleep an hour into the trip, and slept for about an hour before waking up. I looked around to see where we were, but it was really dark, so I couldn't make anything out, besides the darker shades that looked to be trees. I turned to look at Maxon, to ask him where we were. He looked at me for a second. And a second was all it took for things to change drastically._

 _I guess at first he didn't see the car that was coming, but when he did, it was too late. It was already in front of us. He pushed the brakes so hard the car jolted and a high screeching noise sounded. Marlee and Carter woke up in the back. I screamed in fear, Marlee did too. Then everything went black._

* * *

Maxon's POV

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

I subconsciously moved my hand to stop the beeping from my alarm clock, instead I hit a glass of water and it falls, splattering to the floor. That quickly wakes me up, I sit try to sit up, but feel a blinding pain coming from my right leg. I turn to look at it and see it's in a cast, I also notice I can't move my left arm, it's also in a cast.

That's when I noticed when I where I am. The white walls, the cream, sterile floors and also the type of bed, I knew I was in a hospital. I searched frantically for the bottom to call a nurse. She came in within minutes, she first checked my progress.

"Hello my name is Anne. Here it says you were in a car crash. Can you tell me from one to ten, one being the lowest, how much pain do you feel?" she asked, her voice gentle and soothing, well like a nurse's. I nodded.

"Maybe a six" I told her, but by the look on her face I knew she knew I was lying. Honestly I felt like an eight, I just wasn't used to show pain, or let other people know I was in pain.

When my father first hitter me, I was twelve, I had been given detention, my mom had been away for work, so it was just me and him. He was drunk, which was weird, at first I just thought that he was enjoying not having mom around, and doing whatever he wanted — mom didn't like it when my father drank, he only did it when my mom did it. He was already in the house when I came from school. I was scared, he had been harsh with me but it never came to the point where he hit me. I told him what happened, he didn't even let me explain before he went crazy, he started yelling things, most of them I didn't even understand, he was slurring a lot, then he punched me. I had to go to school with a black eye and a limp, I had to make up an excuse, saying that I had gotten into a fight, I knew they didn't believe me.

In my storm of thoughts I didn't notice the nurse leaving. I slumped on the bed but sat up almost immediately, hissing at the pain the sudden movement had caused. I can't believe I didn't remember. I called for the nurse again, this time it was a guy.

"Where is America?" I asked as soon as he entered the room, he looked confused for a second before his face changed and realization hit him. He got out of the room in a rush and didn't come back, instead Ryan came in, he had a look of pity, which I didn't like at all. Ryan was the only person beside my doctor, that knew of my father's abuse, we have known each other from being neighbors, he once walked in on me when I was dressing my wounds on my back. Since then he has seen me some more times, and has helped me back up my stories.

"Where is she? Is she OK?" I asked, slightly more worried than scared. I knew she had to be OK, I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if something happened to her. Ryan's face went from bad to worse, and the scarred part of me suddenly beat up the worried part. He came and dragged the chair from the corner, he sat down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"After the car crash, an ambulance came and got you out of the car, they immediately took you to the hospital, you were almost in LA when it happened. Marlee and Carter are fine so they didn't need to stay here, but they are outside now –"

"But what about America?" I almost screamed in frustration, I just wanted to know how she was.

"She had to be taken into surgery, she came out a few hours ago, but she-she isn't waking up" he said, and I felt how I stopped gearing the annoying beeping, and the Ryan's voice was muffled by the buzz that replaced the beeping. I slowly layer back, dropping my head to the pillow, and closed my eyes.

Looking at the ceiling, I couldn't help but listening to the voice in my head telling me _It is all your fault,_ and I knew it was right, if I paid more attention to the road, if I hadn't been looking at America, if I had stopped the car sooner, if I had done something, maybe America wouldn't be in that position.

"I have to go see her" I said and started to get up before Ryan pushed me back into the bed. He got out of the room before I could tell him something else. Since he wasn't in the room I tried to get up again. I was sitting at the edge of the bed when Ryan and a doctor came in. The doctor introduced herself as Raelynn, she explained what where my injuries, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking of the right time to ask if I could go and see America, I was almost sure they would let me see her, but the odds still weren't in my favor, I didn't know what was her state or how she would be.

"Can I see America?" I asked her, she looked at her notes and then back at me and then nodded. I grinned, but in the inside I was jumping from happiness. She called someone from a telephone on the other side of the room and then another nurse brought a wheelchair. At first it was difficult for me to move, so when they tried to lower me to the chair and I couldn't move my right leg and I couldn't support my weight on my left arm, but we did it.

Ryan wheeled me to the ICU. It worried me that she was in there instead of a recovery room. Ryan stopped in a room just at the outside of the ICU, I was about to tell them to just let me in, but doctor Raelynn beat me to answer.

"We can't let you enter, this room is the most watched room. ICU actually stands for intensive care unit, youth friend is here because she is suffering of a Toxic-metabolic encephalopathy, we can't be certain if she will wake up, even if she does, there are certain secondary effects, including memory loss, that is what we are most concerned about. She needs to be under 24/7 watch. If the swelling in her brain starts to reduce, we will be able to move her to a room of her own" she says as we look at her. She looks so fragile, compared to the fierceness of her attitude. She looks so pale, paler than her normal skin color, and her hair is lacking the vibrancy of any other day. Just looking at her brings a new wave of guilt and anger toward myself. I have to look away in other to stop myself from either punching the wall or braking down on the spot.

A couple of minutes later they take me back to my room and bring me food. I haven't asked for the time so I don't know if this is lunch or if this is dinner, or maybe breakfast. Either way, I don't eat much, I mostly push my food around. When a nurse comes in to take my mostly untouched tray, she looks at me with pity, and I guess she knows my girlfriend — and maybe my first love — might never wake up, even if she does she could not remember me.

A nock pulls me out of my thoughts, I tell the person to come in and it surprises me to see my mom there. I was expecting her to come, but she was away in London, so I thought she would have been here in at least a day. She smiles at me, concern etched on her features. She then came rushing towards my side and enveloped me in her arms, I was shocked at first by her sudden change but then wrapped my arms around her too.

"You are OK. You are going to be OK" she said but I guessed it was more for her reassurance than mine. She pulled away and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm fine mom" I told her. She just nodded. She then pulled away completely and put the chair closer to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me quietly after a couple of minutes of silence. I shrugged, not really knowing if she was referring to how I felt physically, or emotionally. She nodded again. The next two hours I spent them talking with my mom, we talked from the accident, to the camping trip, to the simplest of things. When she left all I did was stare at the wall and wonder of all the outcomes this accident could have.


	15. Chapter 15

**When we met**

 **Wow, almost two weeks. Sorry for the time it has taken me to write this. I started reading Hush Hush and finished the series until yesterday, so even if I wanted to write I don't think I could've. Something I wanted to say is that the kind of beatings Maxon endures are different from the books, also even though I don't like this very much I thought it would be better for the story, well Amberley doesn't really care about Maxon so she doesn't appear much in the story. Anyway, to any Mexican readers out there, Happy Independence day! Here is chapter 15.**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

* * *

Three days later

Maxon's POV

 _How much longer can it take?!_ I think as I pace in front of America's bed, even pulling at my hair every once in a while. I stop abruptly when I hear a movement, I turn to look at her but see nothing has changed, she still isn't moving. I sigh and run a hand across my face. I am mad at myself, mad at the dammed driver, mad at the universe for doing this to her. _I_ should be the one in that bed, unconscious; not her, she should be awake; even though I wouldn't want her to feel the way I do, I deserve this, but she doesn't deserve not knowing anything. And to top it all, she wouldn't deserve to lose her memory, even if the chances of that happening are very slim, it's still possible.

I hear the door opening and I turn to see doctor Raelynn coming through it. She has a stack of papers in her hands and a pen stuck behind her ear. I masked my face so I wouldn't show emotions in front of her. I have been in the hospital a few times, enough to know not to show any kind of pain, but that trait has come from having to pretend everything was alright in front of my mother. But that's OK, most of the time she's worried about work or out of town.

"So…?" I inquired, lifting an eyebrow to be more challenging than anything. I don't like her. She has been much more incompetent than any other doctor I have ever met.

"She has gotten better, but at that rate she probably will wake up in two weeks. I have talked about this with a colleague neurosurgeon of mine, we have decided to perform surgery to her tomorrow morning. Before you can ask about the timing, it's because we have to prepare her for it, we also have to measure some things in her to be sure she will be fine to go through this" she told me, looking pointedly at me. _See incompetent._

"OK fine, but what will this surgery do?" I asked, already irritated by her.

"We will try to reduce inflammation in her brain. We had gotten that under control when we got her in after the accident, but it got bad again so we will try that and see if then she'll wake up faster. But even then I can't assure you it will be immediate" she tells me, sighs and levels the room. I grit my teeth and take out my phone so I can call her mother. She got here the day after she got here, but was taking some time to sleep, and her sisters and father where eating, I would go tell them after I called her mother.

" _Hello Maxon, what can I do for you?"_ she said through the phone, she sounded calm but I could hear the tiredness in her voice. The only reason I wasn't passed out on a bed right now was because my father had forced me to go home and got to school. I wanted to tell him something about it but knew it would get me a beating.

"Well Dr. Raelynn just told me America will be operated tomorrow in the morning, I would tell you the details but I honestly can't remember" I chuckle, and it's true.

" _Oh god. Well OK I'll be there in half an hour"_ she tells me, but before I can object, she hangs up on me. I sigh and get up from the chair I had gotten in when I called her mom. I get out of the room and follow the signs to the cafeteria. I look for May and Shalom. I spot them sitting at a table in the far corner. I walk towards them and sink in the chair. They turn to look at me with looks that are a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"America is going to go through surgery again" I tell them, without beating around the bush. May inmeaditly gets tears in her eyes and puts down the sandwich she was eating, Mr. Singer embraces her, he nods at me, a silent request for me to leave. I do, walking quietly towards America's room. There I take out a book I was reading and sit on a chair next to her bed. I start to read the words out loud, hoping she can hear me. No such luck, anyways, I continue. They said she could her me, so every once in a while I would talk to her, telling her about what was happening or other mundane thing I could think of.

I put the book down and look intently at her face. She has beautiful angelic features, her small straight nose, her plump rosy lips, her beautiful eyes, that I can't see, her fiery hair, that is getting paler without her being awake to take care of it. Without me knowing a tear escapes my eyes, I wipe it away quickly.

"You know I miss you right?" I whisper in her ear, at the same time I move a stray hair behind it. "Tomorrow they will put you into surgery again, I know that sounds scary and that you hate needles, and believe me I am not enjoying this. But hopefully this will make you wake up sooner" more tears scape my eyes, I don't bother wiping them away.

"I haven't told you this, and it's selfish of me to tell you this while you're unconscious. Bu — but I love you. I have for a while, but was scared to how you would react. I hope that you will wake up for me to tell you this" I tell her honestly, softly kissing her lips.

* * *

A day later

"How long does the surgery will take?" I ask as the nurses pinch and probe her skin, inserting needles for I-don't-know-what, they have been her for almost half an hour and I have asked this question almost a hundred times.

"We have told you, we don't know, every time it takes a different amount of time" a now angry nurse answers, glaring at me as she does another thing to my girlfriend. Finally they have her ready and take her to the room where they will operate her. I follow them every step of the way but they push me at the last second, before getting into the room, and close the door right in my face. I run a hand through my hair before looking for a chair in which I can sit on.

I can't take the waiting and start pacing multiple times. Today, my father actually let me out of going to school, he said that the only reason was that some of his friends and colleagues knew about America's accident and knew it would look bad if he forced me to go to school while she was here, even unconscious, living a very rough part in her life. I haven't know her for a long time but I know that what we have is much more stronger than just a high school fling, we might not be together from here until we die but every moment with her, short or long, would be better than a life without knowing her.

Three hours late, America is put of surgery, but isn't allowed visitors for the next four hours, well not me anyway, just family. I wasn't happy about that, but Mrs. Singer assured me to tell me how she was doing. They had gotten the inflammation in her brain to stop and they expected her to wake up in three days or more. I didn't like to have to spend three more days expecting to hear the worst news of my life, worse if I happened to be at school for either the best or worst news according to the situation. They still didn't know if she would lose her memory, I pray to god she doesn't. When I am allowed to go in, I don't waste any time, entering the second they tell me it's OK. And I wish I had taken a little more time. Seeing her like that, so vulnerable, alone and pale, much smaller than she really is, covered in tubes and wires. It almost made me brake down right then and there. But I kept myself in control. That's when I promised to myself, to America, to the skies and to anyone who wanted to hurt her, I wouldn't let them, she wouldn't go through something like this again. This was my fault, and if I couldn't fix the past, I'd at least prevent the future


	16. Chapter 16

**When we met**

 **Guys, no words can say how sorry I am. Anyway this is for Readingmaniac who commented that my chapters where too short, TBH I think the same, but I write in just one day and also edit my own chapters, but I wrote this longer one for you and everyone who thought the same. You'll also notice there are slightly more swear words, I hope that doesn't bother anyone.**

* * *

Maxon's' POV

(A week later)

Seven damn days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. Nothing. Not even an eye twitch. I am going nuts, not knowing what to do, feeling so helpless. I think I'll end up bald a lot sooner that what's expected, I have been pulling my hair like crazy. The other day Dr. Raelynn actually commented on that fact. Like that bitch gets to say anything other than related to America to me, her comment did, in fact, make me feel self-conscious, though that only lasted about a second before I started to pace again.

About four days ago, America was tested to know her psychological progress, they had said that physically she was making perfect progress but that what they were worried about was how her brain was recovering. They didn't tell me anything, said it was too complicated, but I knew that was total bullshit; they're doctors, they sure can think of a simpler explanation!

I am running out of things to do, so I asked Marlee to buy some of America's favorite books. When she did and got me the books, I started reading them aloud. Thinking she could hear me, and even if she did it kind of made me feel a little closer to her, never having read the kind of books she liked, I kind of understand her a better. One of her favorite books was 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' and so far I have loved it, one of the best I've read. Some of her relatives have come, well besides the ones that were already here, those being her mom, dad and younger sister. Her younger brother had to stay home, though, as he stayed with their grandparents, they have face-timed a couple of times. I have gotten to know them, though I'm not sure how her dad feels about me, I'm almost certain he doesn't hate me but I know he isn't so fond of me. I'm sure if this wasn't the situation we're in, he _would_ hate me, he might just stand me because of the way I've been treating his daughter. It's a good thing my parents money hasn't interfered with our relationship, it has in the few others I've been.

"You're not going to sleep home tonight?" Dr. Raelynn suddenly appears behind me. I was sitting in a chair besides America's bed, clutching her hand in mine, telling her quietly how much I loved her, wishing she was awake to hear them, and maybe, maybe telling me she loves me back. I shake my head at her question, not taking my eyes off of her pale, slightly bruised face.

"Today's Friday" I tell her in a matter-of-factly tone, she scoffs, but doesn't move from where she is standing. I turn to look at her and she shakes her head slightly, ridding herself of whatever was on her head.

"Would you like me to bring you a cot so you can sleep here?" she asks, in a sweeter voice than what I have been hearing all week. I nod as I turn to look at America again, finding her beautiful even with how she looks right now, because I don't think there is anything in this world that would make her look bad. I hear the doctor's footsteps as she walks away, but I wait until I can't hear anything before moving the chair closer, so I can put my mouth on her ear.

"I know you've heard this, but, I love you. Please come back here, I need you, I needed you then, but I just didn't know how much. I guess it does take having lost something to realize you even had that, well almost loosing someone. But I don't agree completely, see with people it's a bit more complicated, 'cuz you can lose someone, doesn't mean you'll care, and sometimes you knew you had it, but didn't think you'd ever lose it, her, you" hot tears are streaming down my face "I don't want to lose you, I love you so much. And I know, firsts loves aren't meant to last forever, and you have to know I'm Ok with that, because who says that since you are my first, does it mean you aren't my last. I don't want to look back to these years, and only see myself like this, I want to think of the happy days. It didn't take me long to figure out how I felt about you, I hope you don't think it's too soon, because the truth is, I don't, because what _would_ be too soon, would be you being gone" I have to swallow past the lump that is now in my throat, having problems to even breathe right.

Just then a couple of male nurses come in carrying a cot, I watch them put it on the floor, but only out of the side of my eye, keeping my gave trained on her face. I haven't been able to not look at her for the whole time I've been here. And when I'm not I am at least thinking about her. I sigh but move to the left side of her bed, sitting on the edge of the cot. I change into my sleep pants and a white under shirt, before going into the sheets, but not before I kiss her one last time, wishing she would kiss me back. I fall asleep fairly easy that night.

* * *

Sleeping in a cot is definitely not the most comfortable place anyone could ever sleep in. But I won't complain if it gets me to sleep next to America. When I sit up on the "mattress" — more like rock—, rubbing my eyes to try to clear the sleep out of them. Then I turn to look at her face again, looking for any signs that could mean she is awake but sleeping. But nothing, so I get up and walk to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. I wash my face and then throw in some fresh clothes before brushing my teeth. I come out of the room to see Marlee clutching one of America's hands, talking quietly to her, tears spilling down her cheeks. I sigh, knowing how hard this must be for her, for everyone that ever met America. She just leaves an impact, even though the both of us have known America for like a month and a half, but I already know I love her.

I leave the room for a while to give time for Marlee to talk with her, seeing as, apparently I have kept her all to myself. Out on the hallway I see Ryan leaning on the wall, looking down at his phone. He looks up at me when he hears me coming, he smiles a slow smile, looking at me with a cautiousness that does _not_ fit with his personality. I walk to him and I, too lean on the wall. We stay that way, in silence for a while. Until I sigh and start speaking.

"Sometimes I feel like she might not wake up" I tell him looking at the floor.

"Why would you say that?" he asks

"Dude, it's been a fucking week and she hasn't woken up. I-I don't know how much more of this I can take before I snap" I tell him shaking my head.

"Look, I don't have a fucking idea about how you feel right now, she was only my friend, but even if she does not wake up today, or hasn't for a few days, what's it saying that she might never wake up. Have faith in her, she will" he says before walking away, but not before yelling.

"Oh and I don't know if I've said this, but next time try to quiet down a bit!" my ears immediately redden at the comment and I look around frantically, hoping no one was around to hear that. Thankfully, nobody was. I grunt but jog to try to catch up to Ryan who is on his way to the cafeteria. Fucking hospital for their bullshit food and their incredible uncomfortable as shit beds. But oh well, still no complaining.

I see Aiden sitting at a table with Madison and Carter, Ryan is buying something, I walk towards the table they are sitting at. They look at me wearily as I sit down, not taking their eyes off of me, I look at the questionably and wait for them to talk, although the whole thing is a total act, I know exactly why that look is on their face. We all stay quiet until Ryan plops on his seat and brakes the silence.

"OK all of you, just lay your cards on the table please, so we can figure this shit out" he says. Now that is what he really is. Asshole.

"Maxon, we think you have been ignoring us, we know this stuff is hard for you, but we're here to help, the only times you speak with us is to ask for stuff to bring you here, and at school you can't concentrate, you never lay attention and completely ignore us. Please just talk to us" Madison explains, pleading at the end.

"I know I'm sorry, but what can say. My fucking girlfriend is in a coma! I don't know how long I can stay here and do nothing, but it's not like I can just leave her here. I don't want to! But you see, she is more than just my girlfriend. I am fucking IN LOVE with her, she is the best and might be nay good thing in my shitty excuse of a life, with my crappy parents, but I am happier than ever, and its because of her, she is the one that makes me happy, and she is in a fucking coma!" I am nearly yelling by now, but I don't care. All these emotions that I've been felling, all buried in the back of my head, all bursting out, along with a couple of tears and I wipe furiously before storming out of the cafeteria, a few eyes boring into my back. I walk towards the only place in which I am remotely calm, but nearly slamming into Marlee. She has red puffy eyes and a red nose, she nods towards the room America is in. I walk stiffly to and through the door, I see her calm face and sigh with relief. A nurse is checking her vitals, once she is done she leaves quietly, just looking at me quickly before scurrying to the hall. I move towards her to adjust her pillow and move her a bit so she doesn't get bed sore. Once I finish that I start eating the sandwich I brought with me from the table. I start eating it as I scroll through my phone. I stop as a picture of me and America at our camp trip, I am looking at her as she stares at the camera, smiling from ear to ear, a slight blush on her cheeks. That was the last day, when we hiked to the lake and spent most of the day there. I feel a tear roll down my cheek but don't bother to wipe it, as more of them come. I look at more pictures of the two of us. That's when I hear the beeping, all rapid, I turn around to see something I thought I'd never get to see again. She is awake.


	17. Chapter 17

**When we met**

 **Hello little people, I just wanted to say that for this to make a bit more sense in the end, America and the others are in senior year, just to telling you also wanted to say that within a few days I'll post the first chapter of a new fan fiction (from the Selection), yay! Finally got an idea. Also I wanted to say that I am not a nurse nor a doctor so if I got anything wrong in all this, please forgive me.**

* * *

Maxon's POV

The raid beeping is what gets me out of my daze, that and the bunch of nurses coming into the room, most just are ushering me back. I watch without even blinking, still astonished from her waking up. When I do move is just to walk closer to her, but two nurses — knew make and one female — stop me from getting closer to her. I see her eyes scan rapidly the room, frantic to find something she recognizes. Her eyes pass over my face, searching my features, before they move on in their search. That starts to make me worried, well more than J already was. _She might not recognize me. She just saw me and acted as if she had never seen me._

"Miss, I need you to calm down, everything is going to be OK, but your heart rate is now really high and we need it to be normal so we can apply certain medicines" a nurse tells her. Another nurse makes some movements with her hands, showing her to breathe deeply and slowly. She does, and soon she is calmed down. A male nurse starts to get close to her with a needle, when she yelps. Everyone looks between her and the nurse. She seems to relax when he explains to her what he's going to do. He inject the medicine, soon her eyes get droopy before they shut completely. I approach the closest nurse to ask what they did to her.

"What did you give her?" I ask concerned.

"We just gave her a painkillers, it was really strong so she fell asleep. But don't worry it, happens, she'll wake up in a few hours. Maybe then you can talk to her" she tells me before they all leave the room. I am left standing in the middle of it, not knowing what to do. I decide to just sit beside her and wait until she wakes up, I drag the chair and sit, taking her hand in mine. I feels so much different now, now it doesn't feel cold and lifeless, it has a bit more wright and is also warm. I bring her hand towards my mouth an kiss her knuckles. Just then the door bursts open and all her family meme eras that were here come in, they start to fuzz around her. Her dad looks like he is about to cry, and her mom and sister are crying. I don't let go of her hand though, I think that even though she is now awake, I still need the reassurance that she is here, in one piece, relatively.

I do get out of the room when they ask me, although I wouldn't have if it have been anyone else. I pace outside her room, but don't go tell the others. I'm still mad at them for what they said, even if they were wrong. They probably know already, no need to tell them. That's what I tell myself, I, honestly want to tell them, shout it out to the world that she is awake, but I need them to know it wasn't fucking OK to say that.

Twenty minutes later they call me in again, I do. Madga is sitting on her bed, May beside her. I almost groan when I see that her father is sitting on my chair, so I settle to stay standing up as I watch them. I feel a tinge of jealousy as I watch her parents' concerned faces, and May, what wouldn't I give to have a family like hers. Parents that cared, siblings. I remember when I was younger I asked my mother why didn't I had a brother or a sister, she told me that they were perfectly happy with me, and at the time I believed her, now I know it was just because her having any other children would ruin her physical image, its one of the few things she cares about. And my father, well, unless abuse is the way of him telling me how much he loves me, the he must be the most fucking loving father. _Just how bad have they screwed me._ I think.

I sigh and get out, but not just out of the room, I get out of the hospital.

The fresh air hits my face and I feel relieved to bot have to breathe that gross hospital air. I look for my car keys, finding them at the bottom of my left pant pockets, I look for my car, once I see it I walk towards it, I open the door and get in, and just sit in there for a while, my head in my hands, breathing deeply through my nose. I wait until all the bad thought leave my head before turning on the ignition.

I am driving the Lexus since my SUV is at the mechanic, but I know there is not a chance in hell I'll be driving that thing, at least not without thinking of what happened in it.

I drive towards the closest in-an-out and get a hamburger and a bag of fries, I eat them in the hospital parking lot. Collecting my thoughts, I have to if I don't want to do anything stupid if she is awake when I go in there again.

"Aghhh! Fucking stupid bastard" I groan as I think again of the possibility of her not remembering me. I have tried not to think about that for the last couple of weeks since the doctor told us what could happen. But then I remind myself that she is fine, awake, and that I can make her remember me. I will.

I get out of the car, slamming the door, and walk strait towards her room, there I see she is still asleep, but her parents are gone, just May is here, she is clutching the hand that doesn't have an IV, I walk towards the other side and gently caress her arm, sometimes brushing her hair. I kiss her lips when her eyes begin to flutter open. She looks around the room before she sees May, she instantly smiles, her hand reaching up to touch her cheek. Then she sees me, turns her head and looks at me, her eyes traveling all across my face, then the worst thing happens, her face turns from a happy one to a confuse one. She turns to May again before she whispers something to her, May's eyes almost fall out of their sockets, and I know what she said, well asked.

"May? Who is he?" she asks in a raspy voice. I immediately jump up, taking a step back, my hands fly to my head and I shake it rapidly, thinking that that way the words will fly out of my head. _Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?_ It keeps repeating in my mind. Her face turns even more confused at my panicked face. I run out of the room before anything else happens.

* * *

Americas' POV

I open my eyes, looking around the light blue walls, before my eyes fall on the amazed face of my sister. I smile at her and gently touch her cheek. Then, out of the corner of my eye I see the face off the most handsome guy I have ever seen, his face full of wonder. I look all over his face, thinking I have seen his face somewhere, but nothing clicks. I turn to May and ask who is he, her face turns to a scared one and I begin to worry. I ask it louder in case she didn't hear me, the man behind me is suddenly standing up, taking a step back before he bolt out of the room. I look confused at May, she is looking with pity at the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask with a scoff, now finding it weird. She stammers before standing up and mumbling something about looking for my doctor. I am left alone so I look at myself. It's clear I was in an accident, I just don't remember. I see my right leg is in a cast, and there are some fading bruises on my arms, I look towards the window and see my reflection, there are bruises and cuts, one on my lip, my hair is a mess. I would probably be affected by this if I remembered how I got that way.

The door opens and a female doctor comes in. She's pretty, with dark brown hair up in a ponytail, black glasses on and a pen stuck behind her ear, she looks to be on her early-mid-thirties.

"Well good, you're awake. I'm doctor Raelynn. So straight to the point. You were in a car accident and your brain swelled and got in a coma, you are suffering from memory loss…" she says something else, but I stopped listening at the words 'memory loss', and I wonder how much I don't remember, did I meet the man that was here on the time I don't remember. I start to panic and the doctor notices, she tries to calm me down, and I do, when I feel my mothers' arms around me, I start to cry into her shoulder, my shoulders shaking. Once I do calm down she lets go of me to stand beside my father, that is now in the room.

"We will have to perform some tests to see from when her memory loss started. Then we will try to find a way to recover her memory" she says.

A day later, I have taken a bath and I am now being wheeled into the psychological ward. I was told we were in Los Angeles, that I was here because I got a scholarship to come to the boarding school, that my roommate is a blond girl named Marlee, that I have been in a coma for almost three weeks. But besides that, they won't tell me more. I have asked and asked, but they always say that I have to wait until I get the results. So now I am nervous as fuck to know how much I don't remember. I am wheeled into a room that looks kind of like a dentist's office, it has a dentist chair and another chair beside it, there is a monitor with a few cables attached to it.

My mom helps me onto the chair and I wiggle in my seat, half nervous and half to get comfortable. A different doctor comes in, this one is a guy, that is actually really hot, and the glasses definitely don't help. He sits on the chair and takes out a notepad.

"Hello I am doctor Emerson, I will be asking you a few questions and showing you a few pictures. OK?" he asks. I nod.

"Can you spell you full name?". I nod again

"A-M-E-R-I-C-A" I say.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Do you remember taking this picture?" he asks as a photo of me outside of what looks like an airport, I know I took it with my phone from the quality of the image. I shake my head as I wrack my brain to try to remember, but nothing comes up.

"You had just gotten to LA, you took a selfie and sent it to me" my mom says, sniffling at the end, a smile on her face.

"Do you remember this?" this one is a picture of me on the backyard of my house, Gerard is beside me with a birthday hat on his head. I nod, remembering that day perfectly clear.

"OK, so you remember June from this year and before that. Do you remember this?" he says, this one is a picture of me with a four of girls, a brunette, two blonds and reddish blond, I know my face falls when I see how happy I look there, but don't remember taking it. I shake my head and whisper 'no'.

"It's OK, I think you have lost your from the beginning of this school year" he says, he gives me the tablet he has with him and lets me look at more pictures. I see one of me with the four girls and four other guys, we are all in front of football field, the guys with their football uniform and me a d the girls with cheerleader uniforms, I smile at the picture. The next one is one of me and the handsome guy that was yesterday in my room, we are looking at each other, smiling. Then there are a few pictures of me and some of the others at a camp site, but there is also another brunette girl with us. The last picture is one of me and the guy again, in this one I am looking at the camera as he looks at me, and I might be imagining it but is that love?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I just wanted to say two things, I think most of you'll be confused when I say that America has a broken leg, but I realized I didn't mention that before and next if you want you can check out my other selection story, I just posted the first chapter and will be post in the second one soon.**

 **Review please, your comments only make me a better writer**

* * *

When we met

"With your broken leg, I think you should stay home for a few days" my mom tells me as she packs my last clothes. I shake my head vigorously, I want to go home with my parents, but I don't think I can miss more classes.

"No mom, I-I know you want me to go with you guys, but I also want to stay, I want to remember" I say, the last part sounding almost desperate. I have tried to remember things and people for the las few days, but nothing came, I even spent time talking to some of my friends — which I don't remember —, I talked to them, they'd show me pictures, the girls cried when I couldn't remember them, the guys laughed awkwardly and turned around so I wouldn't see their tears. But what could I do besides telling them the truth, I wouldn't lie to them, they're my friends even if I didn't remember them.

"Sweetie, I get it , but we miss you, we want you to come home with us, at least for a while" she tells me, I shake my head again. Can't she see that I have to stay here, that that's what's best for me. I look her in the eye and pray to all that's pray able, that she can see the desperation in my eyes. She sighs but nods. I would smile, but it doesn't feel right to do so. She finishes packing my stuff and slings my bag across her back, she hands me my crutches and wheels me out of the room. Dad was signing off the papers as me and mom packed my stuff, so as soon as we enter the lobby, my mom and dad trade places and take me to the car. They help me get off the wheelchair and into the car. May gets in the back with me.

We are going to have dinner at Red Lobsters, to "celebrate" my first time out of the hospital in a month. I love seafood, so I'm happy they're taking me to that restaurant in specific. I am glad for that, I've been dreading the time I have to face Marlee, she was the one that took the news more heavily, well besides my parents, and my friends tell me that Maxon — I learnt that was his name — took it worse than all of them, he never came to see me though, they said he had a hard time coping with the news of my memory loss, but I think that's total bullshit, _I_ am the one whose having a hard time, _I_ am the one that needed him, they say how much he cared about me, but he couldn't even show up at the hospital.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are taken to a table almost immediately. That is the first time since I've been using my crutches, that I feel grateful for them.

"So… are you going to stay?" May asks as soon as we are seated. I look at her and see that she wanted to ask me that for a while now, and that's when I realize how quiet she had been during the ride from the hospital.

"Yeah, but I'll be home soon, for winter brake" I tell her, she nods and looks down to her menu. May and I are only two years apart, and look almost the same, so there are a few times that they mistake us for twins, like now.

"Wow, twins" the waitress says as she comes to our table and looks at May and me.

"Oh. No we're not twins" that didn't help at all, as we said it at the same time, we look at each other and burst out laughing. My mom shakes her head at us.

"Hey May, wanna share a plate with me?" I ask when I calm down and the waitress looks at me expectantly, she nods and I tell her what we'll have, she leaves and we are left in silence.

"Ames, you won't be able to do cheering while you have that cast" my dad says, his eyes flitting for a moment to look at mom. I sigh in relief at the news, the first good ones I've received since I was told of my memory loss. My parents look at me with confused expressions.

"I just hate cheerleading, and it turns out, I'm not as flexible as I thought" I tell them and May puts her hand on her mouth to prevent her from laughing, I frown at her amused action.

"What?"

"When were you ever flexible? I mean, when we were little you couldn't even do a _cartwheel_ " she says, emphasizing the last word, my frown deepens, she's right.

"Well I don't care, at least I don't have to go through that torture until I'm healed" I huff, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest, my dad laughs at my reaction and I glare at him, he throws his hands up and I smile a little.

Twenty minutes later the food is here and May and I are sharing a big plate with coconut shrimps, fettuccini, crab legs and lobster tail. I moan at the coconut-y gloriousness that is this, I'm about to say 'this food just gave me a mouthgasm' but then I remember I'm with my parents, but in that moment I am flashed by a memory.

Savannah and I were at the cafeteria, we were buying a snack when I saw strawberry tarts, I had immediately bought a few, we went to sit at our table and I brought the first one to my mouth and said "God this just gave me a mouthgasm" then Maxon came and sat with us as Savannah laughed at me, he gave me naughty smile and whispered in my ear "I hope one day you'll let me give you a proper one" I blushed furiously.

I gasp and drop my fork, making a loud clanking noise that had a few tables looking at us. I moved my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I shook my head at my families concern and kept eating. Nothing else happened and they took me back to campus. May helped me to my room, and my parents took my bags with them. I nodded towards the bed when they asked me where should they put them, I still felt too much commotion to talk, they bid me goodbye and went to their hotel. I sat on my bed without moving a muscle. Marlee wasn't in the room and I was glad, I don't know how'd she react to me having a memory but she wasn't in it.

I thought and thought about the memory I had, I thought so much without really accomplishing anything, I took my phone out, it was a new one since the old one broke during the crash, I wish I had the old one, so I could look at the messages, though I at least have my old contacts. There is a knock in my door and I grab my crutches and stand up, now wishing Marlee was here so I wouldn't have to stand up. At first I think it's her but when I open the door, I am met with the face of the most handsome guy I've ever seen, the face I've only seen on pictures and heard of.

"Maxon…"


	19. Chapter 19

**When we met**

 **Sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks, no excuse. I started writing a story in Wattpad, it's completely mine if you wanted to check it out. It's a love story.**

 **-Sam**

* * *

"Maxon…" I breath out, staring at him with a mix of confusion, anger, sadness and awe, he's more gorgeous than in the pictures, but the dark bags under his eyes and the blonde stubble makes him look years older, but still sinfully beautiful and I feel extremely disgusted with myself for being the one that has caused a broken look to be in his eyes, and what makes me feel worse is the glimmer of hope that crosses his eyes at me remembering him, though I don't.

"How do you know my name? Didn't you lose your memory?" he asks a bit harsh, which takes me by surprise, I feel tears spring my eyes, which I furiously wipe away, I have no right to be crying right now. I shake my head and whisper:

"Th-they showed me pictures" looking down in shame, he nods his head and brushes past me into the room and sits on my bed, pushing my shoulder and making me almost lose my balance, I follow him.

"You just got here" he says motioning to my bag that is on my bed, I nod and cross my arms, trying to look composed, though I feel like crying and begging for his forgiveness, but in the back of my mind a voice that is barely a whisper keeps telling me to wait for him to beg _me_ for forgiveness. He, after all, was the one that didn't visit me while I was in the hospital.

"So, did they say how much you don't remember?" he asked, I shrugged feigning nonchalance while in my mind I wanted to tell him.

"You won't tell me?" he asks angrily as he stands up and looks down to me. I still don't answer though I'm feeling a little bit scared.

"How can't you even tell me this?! I deserve to know after all you've put me through!" he all but yells which makes me flinch away from him, I still don't answer. Then we does something totally unexpected, he slaps me. My hand moves to touch my cheek, which I'm sure is bright red. Now I'm crying while backing away from him.

"All _you've_ been through? What the fuck are you talking about? I was the one in a coma. I am the one with the broken leg. I am the one that doesn't remember!" I yell at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I fucking know that. But you could be less of a bitch and tell me what they said" he yells back, apparently not feeling anything by the fact he slapped me. I shake my head at him and with the help of my crutches I walk closer to him.

"You think I like not remembering you?" I hiss at him "You think it doesn't tear me apart that I can't remember any of you? Cuz' if you think that you are not the guy they told me about, you're just an asshole" I say, and for a moment his face looks like it's about fall, so much hurt and suppressed emotions flash for a second before his eyes turn cold again.

"You might do" he growled, but it didn't scare me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask him harshly.

"I don't fucking know now. I thought you were going to apologize, but apparently all you can do is be a selfish brat" he said.

"Get out" I say slowly and watch with satisfaction as his handsome face turns from angry to confused.

"Get. Out. Don't even bother to speak to me. They told me you cared about me, but clearly they were wrong, because if you truly cared about me, we wouldn't be having this conversation, and we might have been together before the accident but I sure as hell don't want to be with a guy who thinks he can slap me, call me names and blame me for something that was clearly his fault" I say and he looks worse than when I saw him at my door, but then it's gone and so is he.

I begin to sob and fall to the floor, my legs no longer being able to support my weight. I cry for him, I cry for myself, I cry in pain that falling on the floor has caused, I cry because I feel stupid and because he's right, I should have apologized, I shouldn't have been a bitch nor selfish. It was my fault we crashed, though I don't know why, it's my fault he feels so miserable.

With those thoughts, I fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

I bolt upright, my body shaking and sweat dripping down my face. I see that I'm still on the floor and it's two and a half in the morning and Marlee isn't here yet. I slowly get up, groaning in pain. Once I'm up I take my clothes of and look for my pajamas, I find a white t-shirt that clearly doesn't belong to me, so I assume its Maxons' and quickly throw it inside the drawer with a disgusted expression, I find a white camisole and put it on and crawl into my bed after having brushed my teeth.

The nightmare replays in my head, it's about the accident and what has happened but instead of being me the one that was in a coma, it's Maxon, I relive everything in his point of view, all including our conversation. I cry again, I begin rubbing the place on my chest above my heart, trying to remove the ache that's there.

And I think. _It was my fault._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but if I included anything else it wouldn't have made sense. And god do I feel terrible for what happened in it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**When we met**

 **I've postponed this for way too long, but I've had a really busy week, but I might post another chapter on Friday, I don't have school that day, Yass! Happy thanksgiving if you're reading this that day. Anyway, have you seen Fantastic Beasts? Its frigging awesome, ugh I love Newt way too much.**

 **Here are special thanks to SarahMichelle13, Maxerica15, katewilliams248, MileyRowling and Abizeau, that have been commenting this story since the beginning. Thank you for your support.**

 **America will be going through a rough time, slight depression, eating disorder, self guilt, of this is a trigger (I'm gonna say something persona and tell you it is to me) do not read.**

 **Love you.**

* * *

Marlee never came that night, and I was glad for that, I didn't need anyone listening to me crying my eyes out. I eventually fell asleep, but it took a while. I could hear this voice telling me it was my fault, at first I tried to ignore it but it just got louder and until it was all I could hear.

In the morning after I'd shower I put on black sweatpants and a white t shirt with a sweatshirt over it. I tried covering the dark circles under my eyes but it didn't work, I shrugged, at least now they're less noticeable. I grabbed my backpack and my keys and left the room. It was hard to walk down the stairs but I did it. Today I made sure to wake up sooner, I wanted to look around a bit. Once outside I did a circle and saw a court yard, a football field, a basketball field, a few buildings, the parking lot and some other things. I heard people coming so I kept walking, I didn't go to the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry. I looked to the first person to ask, which was walking behind me, and turned out to be Ryan, one of my friends — I had to remind that to myself every time I saw one of them — he gasped in surprise and went to hug me but saw the awkwardness on my face and backed away a couple of steps.

"Hey" he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. I gave him a small, forced smile.

"Um, they gave me my schedule and I was, um, wondering if you could tell me where they are?" I asked him, looking at him hopefully. Ryan was actually pretty hot, dark blond hair, tall, blue eyes, but I knew I was in no mental state to date.

"Sure, I'll take you to your classes. If you don't mind?" he asked quickly, looking a bit panicked. I chuckled at his expression and nodded.

"Do you want me to take your bag?" he asked, and I sighed in content as I took it off my back. He took it and put his hand on the small of my back, at first it was a little uncomfortable but I soon relaxed and "walked" with him to my first class, which was English. I walked into the classroom and almost everybody in room turned to look at me, and I guessed they all knew of the accident. I blushed a dark red and tried to walk to the back but I stopped halfway, seeing I couldn't even walk past the front row without knocking everything off it. So Ryan took me by the elbow and forced me to sit down on a chair. I grunt in discomfort but stayed sit. The teacher came in and stopped when she saw me, her eyes aunt immediately to my leg and she looked at me with pity, I looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Ok class, open your books on page 362. Oh and Miss Singer, welcome back" she said, I nodded and opened my book. We were told to read almost twenty pages about an English author, I wasn't paying much attention. Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around and the guy behind me smirked before handing me a folded piece of paper, he winked at me when I turned around, I opened it.

 _Hey beautiful_

 _Meet me behind the bleachers at second period_

 _~Aspen_

I turned around and saw a different guy wink at me he was sitting, a couple of rows behind me, I nodded, assuming he was the one who asked. He smirked at me and the teacher cleared her throat making me turn around and a blush creep to my cheeks, I mumbled an apology and listened to her during the rest of the class.

After class I went as quickly as my crutches allowed me to my locker and took my third period stuff and put my first period things in. I walked down the stairs and out the door and walked across the court yard to the football field and went behind the bleachers and waited for the guy to come. A couple of minutes later and Aspen, I suppose, he sat down next to me and took my hand, I froze and yanked it away, he looked confused but didn't comment on it. We sat in silence for a bit and I heard the warning bell go off, I sighed in discomfort, for I had never skipped a class.

"So you aren't with Schreave anymore, how's that?" he asked and I flinched at the blunt question, he sure didn't seem to care. I shrugged, not saying anything as I watched a few dandelions move with the wind, and it calmed my thoughts that have been a mess since Maxon's and I's fight. I turned to look at him to see him already watching me, I looked down, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"How did you know I was no longer with him?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Kriss overheard your fight, something about you not wanting to be with an asshole like him" he chuckled. I sighed in relief, he didn't hear the rest of it. But something he said strikes me, if he doesn't know about the rest, he might not know I lost my memory and don't remember him and this Kriss person.

"So you're Aspen, right?" I asked. He looked at me with shock clear on his face.

"How don't you know, we have been talking since the begging of the year" he said.

"This isn't common knowledge but, I-uh lost my memory, I can't remember all of this school year" I said, looking down ashamed of myself.

"I'm gonna kill him" Aspen said slowly, his hands clenched into fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Who?" I asked, though I already knew the answer, but I was still afraid to hear it.

"Schreave! This is his fault, you don't remember me, though I'm glad you can't remember that fucker, but I'll kill him, or at least beat the crap out of him, he deserves it, be took you away from me" he roared, I flinched at his harshness, he ran a hand through his hair and abruptly sat up, I did too but with much more difficulty. I followed him into the classrooms building, though I almost lost sight of him, he looked in every classroom until he found Maxon, he asked the teacher if he could let him out, ne did and once Maxon was out, Aspen inmeaditly shoved him into the lockers and punched him square in the jaw.

"What the fuck?! What do you want?" Maxon yelled at Aspen, and that only angered him more, he continued to punch him, Maxon fought back, but Aspen was holding him steadily so he couldn't move. I tried to help, to move Aspen away from Maxon but Aspen shoved me and I fell to the ground. A loud thud resounded through the halls and I turned to see Maxon fall to the ground, I screamed in horror, the classroom doors opened to see what the fuzz was about. Maxon was on the floor, blood streaming down his nose, he had a split eyebrow and lip. Aspen wasn't any better, but he was conscious. Arms circled around my waist and helped me up, tears were making my sight blurry, kept screaming. This was my fault too.


	21. Chapter 21

**When we met**

 **Hey guys. I'm back, geez I said I was posting last Friday but** _ **no**_ **I had to be lazy and wait a week. Had exams this week and one left for Monday, but yay weekend is here. I am so excited for Carve the Mark, the new Veronica Roth book, only a month, almost.**

 **I literally almost cried of happiness when I read one of the comments, it was from a guest so I don't know your name, but thank you for your words, it was night here when I read it but it seriously made my day.**

 **Also here's my Instagram name if you want to follow me, totally get it if you don't but anyway its: sam._.079, there are 2 low bars, don't know what they're called, and my profile picture is kind of like and eye, there are hearts with the colors of the bi flag and below it says: After all this time? Always.**

 **Well here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down, I couldn't hear what was happening, but sadly, I could see. I saw a few guys push Aspen off of Maxon, I couldn't see their faces properly, I was still crying. Ryan took me to the side, actually he took me outside, to the actual bleachers. He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I was still crying but I didn't make any sound, I couldn't. I was shaking, though not from the cold, strangely today was actually cold, never thought LA was capable of that weather.

"T-thank y-you" I said, he just nodded, I could see him through the corner of my eye. I had stopped shaking when Marlee and some other people appeared in front of us, Marlee and one of the girls — Savannah I think was her name — were crying, I felt bad all over again, guilt almost making me choke, I anxiously scratched my arms, but stopped when their eyes snapped to my arms and mine did too, red angry marks were there, some were almost bleeding, I covered them with my sweatshirts' sleeves, that I had rolled over when I came out of class. Kylie grabbed my hands and pulled me up to hug me. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before hugging her back, Madison joined, then Aiden and soon we were in a big group hug. More tears fell down my cheeks, I sniffled so they wouldn't hear but of course they did. Kylie let go of me and brushed away my tears, I gave her a small smile. They slowly let go of me. I looked around for my crutches only to see that Ryan already had them in his hand, he gave to me and with his help I got off the bleachers and we walked back to school. They walked with me to art class, and I walked in with Aiden, that was in this class too, we went to the back of the classroom and listened to the teacher, some people were looking at me, some with looks of pity and some amused, I don't think either was better than the other, I ignored them and continued to work on my painting. It sucked, like always, May my dad and Kota were the painters in our family, though Kota was actually a sculptor, me and mom were the singers, it was ironic that that was our last name too. Today I was painting a crown, well, more like killing it, I will never understand how people do this, I almost gave up if Aiden hadn't taken my brush and attempted to fix it, I didn't know much about Aiden, except that he was Carter's roommate, he had been going to the boarding school all high school and lived in San Francisco, I wondered why he chose to come here instead, I came here because I got a scholarship and this was a much better school than the one at home.

I watched Aiden add some swirls and shadings here and there but not much, and the painting turned out not to be so bad. I looked at the painting in awe, he was truly talented.

"Thank you. This is amazing" I told him, turning to look at his painting instead, it was a face half human and half skeleton, there was a rose in the skeletons eye, it was all in black and white except for the rose, it was beautiful.

"Wow" I sighed, I saw out of the corner of my eye that his face had gone slightly pink and I chuckled. The bell sounded and announced the end of third period. I grabbed my crutches and walked out to me locker, I grabbed my physics notebook and walked off to class until lunch next period.

I wasn't paying much attention to the class, instead I was looking through my notes from before the accident, I tried to take it all in but some of the stuff was new and I had never seen it before so when the teacher asked me if I could answer something and I couldn't for I didn't know what the fuck she was talking about, a girl in the front of the class tried to hold in her laugh but failed miserably, I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on something other than the ache in my chest and the coldness I felt all over my body, I dug my nails into my palm, waiting for the stinging sensation to come but I was numb to everything, I continued with it until I felt a warm liquid trail down my fist, I slowly looked down at it and saw blood pooled in my hand, it was quite a lot, the girl beside me screamed in horror when she saw it, but I somehow couldn't hear. I smiled at the color, it was a small smile but it probably looked creepy. Someone came beside me, more people were now looking towards us as I had caused a scene someone pulled me out of my place and took me to the infirmary. I was still, not making a sound as the nurse turned at the sound of the door opening, she gasped as she say my blooded fist I gave her a small smile. They sat me down and the nurse grabbed my hand and went to wash away the blood. I snapped out my daze and screamed, she was taking away the pretty color.

"Hush, it will only hurt for a second" she said, she thought I had screamed in pain, it was out of desperation actually. I tried to pull my hand away but her grip on my hand only tightened. I looked away and saw someone laying on a bed, but not just anyone. Maxon

* * *

 **Maxon POV**

I was sleeping — kind of — when the door busted open, a few students dragged someone in, I could see the persons hair, bright red, and I suddenly panicked when I realized who it was. I don't know why I took so long to realize it was her, how did I not, I only knew of two people in the school with hair like that, and one of them was a guy — Aiden. I suddenly became worried when I saw the little drops of blood on the floor, they were leading towards were she was sitting, I became mad at myself, she was my girlfriend — ex-girlfriend, douchebag. I cringed at the memory, and suddenly wanted to punch myself in the face, multiple times, I shouldn't have yelled at her, but yet I did worse than that, I slapped her, god I fucked up. How was I going to forgive myself? And her, could she ever forgive me. No, she won't. A voice in my head said. I snapped out of it when her eyes landed on me, she had been yelling and I thought it was from the pain, but she looked perfectly normal to me, except from her hand of course.

I watched as the nurse left her there, I noticed she didn't have her crutches, as they had dragged her in here. I watched her intently, taking in her features, I had been so mad last night that I didn't get to look at her, she looked paler, there were bags under her eyes and overall, she looked tired, drained. I didn't visit her once she woke up because the shocked lasted until she was left out of the hospital, I hadn't meant to, I honestly wasn't even aware two weeks had gone by, I was only going through the motions of the day, not paying attention to anything.

America's face turned green with sickness and she turned to her side and threw up in the trash can beside her. I felt more guilt wash over me.

"Uh, honey, what happened?" the nurse asked sweetly, America shook her head and whispered "I don't know"

I looked at where her hands had suddenly moved, and saw something that wasn't there before, there were red marks all over her forearms, some looked redder than other, I looked away, thinking the worst case scenario: when she and Aspen had been alone earlier today, he did them to her. The nurse came back and wrapped America's hand, first with small Band-Aids on the cuts and then with a bandage. The nurse signed something for her and then sent someone that was here too to look for her crutches, he came back and handed them to her, before helping her walk to class.

I felt a pang of jealousy at that, though I didn't deserve to, she wasn't mine so I didn't have any right to.

I spent the whole period until they let me out. I had a black eye, a split lip and right eyebrow, and my left hand bandaged, which is the one I punch with. I was let out for lunch period, I walked, well more like limped, to the table where Celeste and Kylie were, I noticed they were sitting closer than expected and I froze in my spot when Celeste leaned in and gave Kylie a small kiss on the lips, well _that_ was unexpected. I walked to get my lunch, I got a sub, a slice of chocolate cake and a bottle of coke-

 **(AN: I actually hate coke but doesn't matter, Maxon's drinking it)**

-and walked to the table, now Carter and Aiden were there now, Madison was walking beside me. We sat down and I tried not to say anything about what I just saw, but luckily I didn't have to wait much longer.

"Guys, there's something we want to tell you" Celeste said standing up, a wide grin on her face.

"Don't you want to wait for Ames, Marlee and Savannah?" Kylie asked, wringing her hands nervously. Celeste nodded as she sat back down. A couple of minutes later, the girls walked in, America sat at the other end of the table, murmuring something about not being hungry, Marlee looked at her with a concerned expression before nodding and walking off with Savannah to get their lunch, once they came back, Celeste cleared her throat and said, no beating around the bush:

"Kylie and I are dating" she announced, taking Kylie's hand in hers. Silence fell over the table and they looked at us with nervous expressions before they fell away when the girls stood up to hug them, Savannah and Marlee even squealed, some of the guys stood up to hug them too, America congratulated them and smiled, it looked the slightest bit forced, but I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

**When we met**

 **Gosh I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner, I was just being lazy.**

 **Ok so a theory as to why America threw up at the infirmary was because of the eating disorder, no, it wasn't. When I wrote it I didn't actually think of a reason, but then I started thinking and thought 'why not' so, the reason actually doesn't make sense but I will explain later on the chapter, and even then, just please pretend it could happen.**

 **Forget what I said about the eating disorder, this is gonna get more complicated.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

* * *

I can't remember the last time I had an actual meal, I can't even remember if I had a normal breakfast, I think I only had an energy-bar. Yesterday hasn't been any better than any other day of the week. People kept looking at me in a weird way, there was whispering and finger pointing, nothing besides the normal. Aspen tried talking to me a couple of times, even going as far as grabbing me and pulling me to the side and forcing me to talk to him, so now, after the confrontation, I have a couple of bruises on my upper arms. That was two days ago. Yesterday was even worse, I had been throwing up all week, after the first one in the infirmary, but yesterday it had gotten so bad that I couldn't go to class, so instead I spent the day next to the toilet throwing up, Marlee came in between periods to check on me, but I had assured her that I was fine, just a fever. I thought that by now, whatever bug I had would have left me, but I threw up again.

"Ok, you should go to see a doctor" Marlee told me forcefully after helping me up from the floor, in which I had been seated.

"No I shouldn't, I'm fine, I'll be back to healthiness in no time" I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

"Fine but skip the first two periods to see if you don't end up dying in the bathroom like yesterday" she said and I nodded brushing away her concerns.

 _I should eat something_ I thought. I shrugged and went to our small kitchen, in which we ate in like thrice a month. I grabbed a chocolate muffin from the cupboard and brought it to the living room. I turned on the tv and scrolled though the channels before deciding to look through Netflix. I put the sixth season on PLL, after that I just continue sitting on the sofa doing nothing for the next two periods, well things could be worse.

After watching three episodes, I hear a knock on the door, groaning I get up and open the door. I almost gasp, _almost_. The person I find behind the door, I definitely wasn't expecting. Immediately closing the door, almost hitting him on the face, but he saved himself by putting his foot between the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask.

"Look, I know we aren't on the best terms-"

"That would be an understatement, you slapped me" I cut him off.

"I know and I seriously don't know what made me do that, and although one of the reasons I came here was to apologize, I also came here to ask what's wrong with you?" Maxon asked.

"Nothings 'wrong' with me" I told him moving to the side to let him in.

"It can't be nothing if it made you skip classes yesterday and not come today" he said, gesturing to me in my dark grey pajama pants and Kiss t-shirt, I blush now noticing that I'm not wearing a bra and cross my arms, Maxon notices too and clears his throat before looking away.

"Well, that's because I'm sick, I've been throwing up and being miserable, but it's nice to know you care" I said sarcastically.

"I do care, that's why I'm here" he said running a hand through his hair in frustration."

"Not that it's of your concern but I'll be going to see a doctor today" I told him. I may be talking to him in a civilized way, but I haven't forgiven him for what he did, I know someday I will, I've never been one to hold grudges, but I know I'll never forget it, sure I can't remember most of what has happened since I started the school year, but I know we both cared about each other, maybe even loved, but what he did, was wrong in so many ways.

"That's good, um-" he cleared his throat "-would you want me to come with you?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I shook my head, surprised he would even ask such thing.

"Why would you want to?" I answer him with a question instead.

"I don't know, but I want to start over, I know you don't remember me, or at least the things we've been through, but maybe I can pretend I don't remember anything either, and we can get to know each other again, well, at least for me" he said, looking at me with such hope in his eyes, that I couldn't help but agree, though, I still haven't forgiven him.

"Okay, we can do that, on the condition you completely act like you can't remember, unless I, myself, remember" his face broke into the biggest grin I've seen on him on the time I've known him.

"Let me just change clothes" he looked confused for a second before nodding, still smiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" I nodded to the muffin wrap that was still on the couch.

"Do you want something else?" he asked and I smiled softly at him. I nodded and told him to grab a sandwich, a turkey sandwich to be specific. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, after that I grabbed a pair of black leggings and put a on some random underwear before putting on a light blue shirt and vans on, I went back to the bathroom and brushed my hair, I didn't feel like waring make up so I just left me face like that, I just put on some moisturizer. Maxon knocked on the door, I grabbed my keys and my cellphone before turning off the tv and slipping out of the room.

"Here you go" he said passing me my sandwich and a cup of coffee, I smiled at him gratefully and began eating.

"So, are we going to the infirmary or to a doctor outside school?" he asked when we were in the elevator.

I swallowed before answering "The infirmary's okay, I don't think getting into a car is a good idea right now, you know, because I wouldn't want to throw up in your car" I told him. We got off the elevator and walked out the door and into the parking lot. I let him guide me to the infirmary, since I didn't know where it was, I was half conscious when they took me to the infirmary the last time. We enter a small two story building that is connected to the main building.

"Hello what can I help you with?" a nurse asked us when we got in. Maxon explained that I had been throwing up and that I wasn't feeling well. I didn't talk because I was too busy looking around. I heard the warning bell go off, and I frowned, _Damn it, I missed another class._ Then I remembered that this was the last week before going off to winter break, I was excited about seeing my family again, but I was becoming attached to my friends and I was going to miss them.

I was reminded of where we were when Maxon took my hand, tentatively at first, but more confidently when I grabbed his more tightly. The nurse took me to an exam room and told me to sit down and wait for Dr. Ashlar. A couple of minutes later, a man dressed in a blue button down and black dress pants with a lab coat and glasses, with the cliché stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello Ms. Singer, my name is Dr. Ashlar. Okay, here it says that you've been throwing up, any other symptoms? Like fever or headaches?" he asked, taking out a notepad from a drawer.

"No fever, but I get tired easily, and I do get headaches" I told him, honestly. He nodded and led me to another room, I sat on the dentist like chair, he left for a minute and came back with a cup, he told me to pee in it, and let me tell you, peeing in a cup is harder than you think, I then washed my hands and came out, I gave him the cup and sat back down, he gave the cup to a different nurse, he dragged a chair and put it beside me before sitting down.

"Now, I'm going to answer some questions, and I know of your accident so I understand if you can't answer them. Have you had sexual intercourse recently?" if I had been drinking something I would have spit it out. He can't be serious, I'm not pregnant, I'm a virgin, unless I had sex before the accident, but that doesn't make sense, it was a car crash, if I was pregnant, I would've lost the baby.

"I-I can't be" I told him. I almost began hyperventilating, but he put a hand on my arm.

"I know it's scary, if you did have sexual intercourse at least two days before the accident, the sperm can survive three days, at least, then the egg could have been fertilized after the accident" he told me, I nodded, it made sense.

"Is the young man waiting outside the father?" he asked, already getting up.

"I don't know, I mean he could be" I told him though I was still in shock, what if I was pregnant, the odds are really high. Dr. Ashlar left the room to call Maxon in. When he did, he left me alone with Maxon. He looked extremely concerned and worried, and I'm sure my facial expression didn't help. He sat down in the chair Dr. Ashlar was, he took my hand and drew circles on the back of my hand, I didn't protest.

"Maxon" I called softly, making him turn to look at me.

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer me truthfully" I said seriously.

"Okay…" he answered wearily.

"Before, when we were together, did we-did we have sex?" I asked looking down. Maxon let go of my hand abruptly.

"Yeah we did, but I used a condom and what about the accident?" he asked in a panicked voice, his eyes the size of golf balls.

"Condoms aren't always effective and if we had sex at least two days before the accident, that means that I could be pregnant" I told him.

"Fuck! That's why you've been throwing up and your breasts are bigger" he exclaimed.

"What-my breasts!" I answered in a high pitch voice, I looked down and saw that they were, indeed, bigger.

Dr. Ashlar came in before either of us could say anything. He had a blank face that didn't hint on what the answers to the test could be.

"So?" Maxon asked, looking as scared as I was feeling.

"Positive" was the only thing I heard before I burst out crying, I can't believe it, I'm pregnant, with Maxons' baby, there is a baby inside of me. This news scare the shit out of me, I'm not gonna lie, but one thing's for sure, I'm not giving up this baby.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I know some guessed it. I'm just gonna say that I've never been pregnant, I'm not pregnant, so all the information of what happens through it are coming from the internet, I don't know if I'm right or not, so please forgive me if I'm wrong.**


	23. Chapter 23

**When we met**

 **Merry Christmas y'all (I've never said that, it's awesome) anyway, I'm kinda disappointed, I expected better reactions to last chapter, but it doesn't matter.**

 **I honestly loved writing this chapter, also this is the longest one I've ever written, to enjoy.**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

"Do you have all your things?" Marlee asked taking her suitcase to the door. I nodded. Today we were finally leaving for winter break. I finished packing my things and brought the suitcase next to Marlee's. I tried not to carry it, for the doctor had told me not to carry heavy things. Maxon and I still hadn't told any of the others, we would today after all of us had our things ready, we would go out to a Mexican restaurant in campus, Marlee, Carter and I would be going to the airport in a couple of hours, but Savannah, Kylie and Aiden are going to be picked up by their parents and Celeste, Madison, Ryan and Maxon are staying here in LA. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless of going to back to Carolina and telling my parents of the baby, ever since I found out I was pregnant I've noticed some of the changes in my body, like the fact that my breasts were a little bigger, I had a tiny bump, barely visible and the most obvious one, the fact that I haven't gotten my period in two months.

"Are you okay? You were out for like a minute" Marlee says and I notice that she's already out the door so I grab my hand bag and suitcase and follow her after closing and locking the door behind me. The ride on the elevator in awkwardly quiet, but maybe I'm just imagining it. My hand almost goes to my stomach, something I've been doing more and more lately, but I restrain myself. I haven't thrown up so much since Dr. Ashlar gave me pills to help, also I googled morning sickness home remedies and so far, they've helped, I'm about eight weeks along.

We get out of the elevator and out of the building, Marlee, Carter and I will be taking Carters' truck, so we look for it. When we see it we begin walking. I spot Maxon beside Carter, he seems to be explaining something since his hand are waving frantically through the air. I smile softly at him, we are in better terms now, we've been spending more time together, and we're more comfortable with each other. When they see us Maxon stops talking and looks at me, he's been looking at me like that and it makes me uncomfortable, he has been trying to act as if we don't know each other but sometimes, when he is too deeply in his head and forgets about pretending, he looks at me like that. His gaze falls to my stomach and then to my hand that is holding the suitcase, he immediately pulls away from the truck and is by my side in a second taking the suitcase from me. I smile gratefully at him.

"At what time does both of your flights leave?" Carter asks Marlee and I. I take out my phone and look at the screen-shot of the plane ticket.

"6:00" Marlee and I say at the same time, we look at each other before bursting out laughing. I stop short as I feel a small pain in my side, Maxon looks at me concernedly as I clutch my side, I wave him off, Dr. Ashlar said that things like spotting and the pain in the pelvis or side were common.

"Aiden just texted me, he said he and Ryan are at the restaurant" Carter said looking up from his phone. We nodded and I watched as Carter took Marlee's hand and began walking the way to the restaurant. Maxon and I stood for a second before we started walking a few feet away from them.

"So, you haven't had any more morning sickness?" Maxon asks me quietly. I looked at where Marlee and Carter were and once I was sure they weren't listening I answered him.

"No, the pills have helped" I told him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" Maxon said after being quiet for a while.

"What?" I asked, a little nervous at the serious expression on his face. I didn't know what to expect, I hoped he wasn't going to ask about the deal we made, or if I was willing to be his girlfriend, I haven't thought much about it but I was sure that we might get somewhere, maybe only friends, but I knew that for the sake of the baby, we had to be together in some way, the baby needed both parents.

"When you tell your parents about our baby, do you want me to be there?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck, which I noticed he only did when he was nervous about something.

"Do you want to be there?" I asked back. We hadn't talked much about this, and by that I meant the brief two minute conversations we've had of this matter, we only knew that we were going to tell our parents over winter break, but I wasn't sure Maxon wanted me with his parents, he had told me that they were almost never here, Clarkson — Maxon's dad — had given up the title of the school dean so now he never came to campus, and his mom was always were she had a contract, which was mostly in New York, but he told me they were both coming to LA for Christmas and Christmas eve, and would stay until New Year's day.

"I'm not sure I want to, but I think it would be the best thing, when I met your parents they had both liked me but I think that when they know I knocked up their daughter, well, they won't like me that much" he said with a nervous chuckle. I couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did, though my parents were pretty reasonable people, I knew the news of a baby growing inside me were not the best.

"You could come, though maybe not on Christmas, how 'bout New year?" I asked him.

"Yeah that'd be all right, I tell my folks about the baby on Christmas, spend five days hearing their complains and come here to tell your parents I fucked you and we made a baby" he said and I cringed at the crudeness of his words. I was no prude to cuss words, but that sounded wrong, so when he saw my expression he only smirked. We fell into silence the rest of the walk to the restaurant. When we got there we scanned through the people there looking for Ryan and Aiden, we saw them at a big table at the back of the colorful Mexican restaurant.

"Hey there pretty ladies, Marlee, America" Ryan nodded at us while bowing his invisible hat, I laughed and sat next to Marlee, that was next to Carter, that was next to Aiden, that was next to Ryan. We chatted about what we would do and I mentioned how glad I was that I could be in the snow and Marlee and Carter agreed, Marlee was going to Chicago and Carter to Pennsylvania. After a while the rest of the girls finally arrived, we all ordered. I ordered some entomatadas, which is a dish of tortillas dipped in tomato sauce and filled with shredded chicken, covered with more tomato sauce and covered in panela cheese and lettuce, I also ordered a lemonade. When the food arrived we began eating, half way through my entomatadas I cleared my throat and looked at Maxon signaling that it was now or never, he looked down uncomfortable for a second before grabbing my hand and squeezing it. The table had gotten eerily quiet and the other watched our exchange with and odd intentness. I breathed deeply before letting it out trying to calm myself.

"We have something to tell you" I finally said after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you guys getting back together?" Savannah asked bluntly before Madison kicked her under the table shushing her.

"No, but um I know you guys know we had um sex, before the accident, at our camping trip" I said uncomfortably. Their faces turned from expectant to confused at the new information.

"Well you know how I had been throwing up and skipped classes a few days ago?" I asked and they nodded, not uttering a single word, and their complete attention was making me more nervous about telling them the news. Maxon gave my hand a squeeze which comforted me and reminded me he was there with and for me.

"Um well, Maxon and I went to see Dr. Ashlar two days ago and it turns out, well. I'm pregnant" I rushed the last words out before slumping on my chair. A weird atmosphere settled over the table and even though the rest of the restaurant was loud I swear I could've heard a pin drop.

"You're what?" Marlee asked with a shocked expression on her face, I stayed quiet while looking down, twirling my fork through the remaining sauce. Behind me, Maxon muttered the answer.

"You got her knocked her up?" Ryan asked and I nodded, still not looking up.

"How is that even possible, wouldn't have the accident killed the baby?" Savannah asked and again Madison kicked her under the table.

"The sperm can survive up to three days" I told them taking a sip of my lemonade.

"So what you're saying is that you got pregnant _after_ the accident even though you had sex _before_ the accident?" Marlee asked in disbelief, I shrugged my shoulders but nodded, it doesn't matter how the hell I got pregnant, the point is I did.

"I'm not gonna judge or anything, but I didn't think that you — of all people would get pregnant" Celeste said and for some unknown I felt so angry at what she said, I glared at her across the table.

"Well, it's not like I planned on getting pregnant, I might not me some rich girl but I'm not as fucked up that I would purposely get pregnant just so that he would stay and give me all his money" I spat at her.

"Calm down, that's not what I meant" she said throwing her hands up. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm guessing you're gonna keep it?" Aiden asked nodding towards my small, barely there bump, I instinctively rubbed my hand over it, Maxon put his own hand over mine and looked at me with a smile full of something I refused to acknowledge.

* * *

After we left the restaurant we all went at the court yard to say goodbye. We all hugged and I almost cried a few times. Damn hormones. When I went to say goodbye to Maxon I stopped for a couple of seconds before shrugging away my thoughts and hugged him, he stiffened for a second before his arms went around me, I buried my face in his chest, I suddenly remembered something, it wasn't clear what it was but guessing by our lack of clothing I knew it had to be after I lost my virginity and our baby was made.

"Don't forget to come for New Year" I told him, my voice sounding muffled because of his chest. I couldn't see him, but I felt him nod before putting his head on top of my head, he was taller than me for like a foot. We stayed like that for maybe an hour, but really a couple of minutes, and being with him like that made me realize that this was probably how it felt being with him all those months ago. And it made my heart clench like it did every time I thought of all those things I couldn't remember.

Finally, I let go of him. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me, but relaxed when he kissed me on the forehead. We stepped apart and he took my hand, only letting me go until it was absolutely necessary. I got in the back of the truck and closed the door. I strapped myself and turned to look out the window where Maxon was standing. He waved at us and I waved back.

During the ride to the airport, I didn't speak. I was too busy thinking about what I felt for Maxon, I had started remembering more and more, so I knew that eventually, I would remember everything including how I felt back then. And judging by some of those memories, I knew those feelings were pretty strong.

"When are you telling your parents?" Marlee asked turning around to look at me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, taking my gaze away from the window and flashing lights.

"When are you telling your parents? You know, about the little human growing inside you?" she asked. She seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and was now letting me know of her excitement about the baby. She had asked us earlier if she could be our baby's god mother, I had thought about it for like five seconds before telling her yes, almost screaming the answer.

"On New Year's Eve, Maxon's gonna fly over to Carolina to tell them with me" I said as I moved to lean my back on the window and my feet across the seats to get more comfortable.

"And do your parents know that you and him aren't a couple anymore?" she asked and even though I couldn't see her with my eyes closed, I could hear her smirk. I sat up too quickly and it brought a pinch of pain to my pelvis, I groaned and laid back down, slowly this time, I brought hand to where I was hurting and rubbed on it.

"I hadn't thought about that" I groaned out, and I hadn't, lately I've been seeing the fault in my plan, all because I had refused to talk about it.

"Well I suggest you should pretend you're still together, I know if I had to tell my parents about some pregnancy, they would take it slightly better if they knew I was in a relationship" she said and I noticed how Carter's hands that were over the steering wheel tightened when she said the thing about being pregnant.

"Yeah but I don't know, I mean they were happy when Kenna told them she was pregnant, but she was already married so…" I dragged out. Mentioning Kenna made me remember that I was going to see her, which in itself made me excited, but I was also going to see her baby, my niece Astra.

"We're here" Carter said as he pulled into the parking lot. His flight was leaving two hours after mine and Marlee's, so he was going to Maxon's after dropping us off to leave his truck there and then Maxon was driving him back here. Carter helped Marlee off before helping me, he grabbed our suitcases and brought us the American Airlines place, we waited in line and I let Marlee go first, when she was done I went. I checked in my baggage and hesitated before asking.

"Hey um, I just found out I was pregnant" the worker looked at me surprised before nodding for me to continue "And I was wondering if I had to go through a different line or do different things" I told him.

"Where's the father?" he asked.

"He lived here, and I'm going to Carolina to visit my family for winter break" I told him. He nodded before asking if I had any documents proving I was pregnant so I handed him some papers that Dr. Ashlar had given me yesterday when I asked him about this.

"Here you go, have a nice flight" he told me and I noticed his gaze fall to my stomach, I gave him a small smile and once he was out of view I gave him the finger.

"What was that for?" Marlee asked laughing.

"Ugh the guy was a dick" I said shrugging. She just laughed harder and Carter gave a few chuckles.

"Well, we have to say goodbye" I muttered. Marlee's smile disappeared in an instant, I turned to Carter and gave him a small hug and pecked his cheek, he did the same to me. Then Marlee pulled him down to kiss him, hard, I immediately looked away. They said goodbye and I pulled Marlee with me towards the electric stairwell. We walked and walked to a waiting area. I saw a man, a worker, walk towards me.

"Excuse but are you America Singer?" the man asked, I nodded and he handed me a card, I turned it around and saw Maxon's name scribbled over in his neat handwriting, I smile and almost opened it but stopped when I say he had written ' _Don't open it until you land'_ I shook my head but did what it said and put the card inside my hand bag. It was almost time for us to go our separate ways, so we stood up and gave each other a long hug.

"Call me when you get there, yes?" she asked and I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"Merry Christmas" I called out after she had turned around, she turned back around and laughed, saying the same to me.

I sighed and took my things before walking the other way. I bought a few souvenirs for May and Gerard, they were simple, just a keychain. I also bought a new paperback, I could never have enough of them. Finally I went to the gate and waited. Then, when I heard that we would start boarding soon, I stood up and entered the plane.


	24. Chapter 24

**When we met**

 **Important announcement, please, please read.**

 **Guys, I've got great news. First one is that I just uploaded this story on wattpad, for those who find reading in it easier, the story is called the same so don't worry, look for me as samfglm and follow me. Second is that this story will have a sequel, this is the first book and it will end either on the day their babies are born or prom, not sure what would come first. And third is that since this is not wattpad and I can't put cast at the end, I will be writing them at the end of this chapter so please read.**

 **And, the news are over but I wanted to ask something. Ok, the sequel will happen after they finish college so four years later, and what I wanted to as is, what carrier do you think each character (except Ames 'cause I already know hers).**

 **Warning this is an incredibly emotional chapter.**

 **Than you, love y'all ^3^**

* * *

Airplanes are uncomfortable, my flight lasted four hours. Four fucking hours in a plane, barely any space to move and uncomfortable seats. And then all those annoying little fuckers screaming or crying, well there was only one, and it was a baby, and when I got out of the plane and saw its face it was actually cute, but boy did it made me want to rip my hair out. Glad would be an understatement as to how I felt once I was out of that vehicle made in hell.

Now, I was eating a delicious, sweet, chocolaty donut and my stomach couldn't have been gladder to receive such a treat. This donut was definitely the highlight of my day, it was now one AM in the morning here in North Carolina, I was tired as heck and my parents weren't even coming to pick me up. I sighed as I stood up and dragged my suitcase with me to a kiosk and decided that I had had enough and called a cab. By the time the cab pulled up I was in that stage of sleepiness where your head nods off and you keep snapping at yourself to stay awake, I had also finished eating my donut a while ago.

"Where to?" the driver asked me and I told him my address. I had purposely sat down in the back so I could stretch my legs in front of me, I laid back and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I was in front of my house, I paid the driver and he helped me take my suitcase out of the trunk. I walked up to the door and took my keys out of my bag, I opened the door as quietly as possible and got into the house. The first thing I did was take off my converse and put them in the bottom shelve of the coat rack beside the door as my mom had a strict no-shoes in the house rule. I left my suitcase besides the coat rack and climbed up the stairs. I saw a light on at the end of the hallway and walked there, I opened the door to my dads' studio, he was sitting on a couch in the corner of the room with a book on his lap and his thick rimmed glasses sat at the tip of his nose. He looked up when he saw me and a smile immediately etched across his face, he put the book at his side and gave two long strides before I found myself enveloped in a fatherly hug, how had I missed him.

"Hey kitten" he said pulling away to look at my face, the nickname brought tears to my face and I hugged him again. These last month had been so hard, all those days that I felt so confused when people I didn't know approached me and talked to me like we had talked before, I felt hurt when I saw how my losing my memory had affected not just my life but others'.

"Hey don't cry kitten, come on go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning" he said and walked to his room, I smiled brightly but with tears streaming down my face. I sniffled and walked to my room. I opened the door and found everything in the same place I had left it, my bed was neatly made with its light blue duvet and unnecessary amount of pillows, my closet at the end of the room and desk beside it. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of fluffy sleep pants with reindeers on it and a long sleeved gray shirt, I took off my clothes and put on my pj's. I went out of my room and to the bathroom, there I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I went back to my room and got into my bed.

* * *

"Ames!" I heard a voice yell before I felt the weight of my baby brother, I let out some kind of sound and rolled over so he wouldn't be over my stomach, my bump was almost invisible but Gerard always looked out for me and May, so I knew that if anyone found out about the pregnancy without me telling, was Gerard.

"Hey buddy" I said and ruffled his hair, he pouted as he slapped my hand away, I chuckled lightly at the action.

"Where's May?" I asked looking around for my almost identical-two years younger-sister.

"Still sleeping" Gerard grumbled with an adorable frown on his face. "I don't understand how you sleep so much"

"Well I have a reason, I got here at one in the morning" I said and he gasped, looking horrified at being up so late.

"Well come on, dad made blueberry pancakes" he said pulling me up. I then remembered that there was a reason dad made our meals, it wasn't that he was the greatest cook, but mom was such a mess in the kitchen that we decided it was safer if we let dad cook. We trudge down the stairs, him leading me. We make it to the kitchen and I see dad behind the stove flipping blueberry pancakes, then I see mom setting up the table.

"Hey" I say and wave, they both turn to look at me and mom runs over to me and hugs me, hard, so hard I can't breathe.

"Mom…I…can't…breathe" I say and she lets go of me immediately, she then beams at me for some unknown reason. I sit down at my usual place on the table and mom tells Gerard to go up and wake up May. Dad puts a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and I have to put the bacon into another plate before the smell makes me sick.

"Eat your bacon" mom tells me as she sets up two other plates. I shake my head and she turns to look at me, she stares me down and I am seconds of blurting out why I can't eat the bacon but instead I say.

"I became vegetarian" I blurt out and both parents look at me for a few seconds before turning around and going back to what they were doing. Moments later May and Gerard were in the kitchen, and in seconds May was hugging me.

"Damn it, I missed you" she muttered and let go of me, she frowned and looked down at my stomach, but before she could say anything, I was sitting down and eating my pancakes nonchalantly.

"Ames con you get up for a second" May said, looking at my mom suspiciously. I almost groaned, this was it, she knew, she definitely, but I got up anyways.

"Did you buy her those pants?" she asked mom and I almost danced with relief, she didn't know. I shook my head and told her that I bought them back in LA and she said that mom had gotten her the exact same pair.

"So… what are gonna do today?" I asked mom, she thought for a few seconds before answering me.

"We could go buy presents" she suggested and we nodded. May, Gerard, me and mom would go shopping while dad went to work. After we discussed what we all wanted for Christmas.

* * *

When I finished eating breakfast I went to my room and took my things to the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower, I sighed in bliss as the hot water touched my back. I took my sweet time showering, using shampoo with honey like smell and body wash the smelled of flowers. When I finished I washed my teeth and wrapped a towel around my body and hair, then I went back to my room.

I looked through my closet for something that would keep me warm but made my bump unnoticeable, so I settled for a white Christmas sweater and black leggings with fluff on the inside, I put lotion on before slipping into my clothes, I brushed my hair and when I was finished I put on a pair of boots. I got out of my room and went downstairs just as a called entered my phone, I looked down to see who it was and saw Maxon's name on the ID, I answered and went outside.

"Hey" I breathed out, lately I found myself more comfortable talking to him.

"Hi, how are you?" he said and I frowned at the totally generic question but realized he meant how was I with the pregnancy.

"Fine, I've been careful not to say anything, but I've been here for just a few hours" I said.

"No morning sickness?" he asked and I face palmed, I forgot to take my pills, so instead of answering I asked.

"Are your parents' home yet?" I grabbed a water bottle and went back upstairs to my room.

"No, I told you they wouldn't be here until Christmas Eve, and you just totally avoided my question" he said with suspiciousness in his voice.

"I haven't had any, I just forgot to take my pills and I knew that if I told you that, we would've been talking forever about how I need to be more responsible, that if I spend the day throwing up my parents will find out and so on" I uncapped the water bottle and grabbed my little bag that had the pill bottles in it, I took one out of the two I had for the pregnancy stuff, and one for pre-natal vitamins that the doctor said I should take.

"Well you should be more responsible, but I'm glad to have been of service" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile too.

"Wait a second I'm gonna ask something to my mom" I said and put my phone down, I walked to my parents room and opened the door, inside I found my dad putting his tie on and my mom putting on a jacket.

"Hey sweetie" my mom said and I came in. I twiddled my thumbs in nervousness.

"Can Maxon come for a few days?" I blurted out and both of them turned to look at me with surprise clear on their faces.

"For New Year, it's just, he said that he hadn't seen snow in a while and I told him 'hey, why don't you come to Carolina' and he said that only if it was okay with you…" I stopped when I saw their faces which made me shrink back.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'll just tell him not to come" I said quickly. Their faces turned to ones of concentration as they watched me intently from their place beside their bed.

"He will sleep on the couch" dad finally said and almost jumped from joy, I wouldn't have to tell them alone. I went back to my room and picked up the phone.

"Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" Maxon said in a bored voice, my smile didn't faltered a bit.

"You can stay for New Year" I finally told him and I heard something fall at the other end.

"You okay?" I asked in genuine concern, I heard some rustle before Maxon cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow, I can stay. I honestly thought they would say no, well they definitely are kicking me out when we tell them you are pregnant" he said and I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, they probably will. Well I have to go, we're going shopping today" I said before we told each other goodbye and hung up.

* * *

We were in the middle of picking a dress when someone called mom, she excused herself and left us to go outside and take the call. May and I stayed inside, she was looking for a red dress specifically and I for one that covered my bump, whichever color I found would suffice.

"What do you think about this one?" May took one out of the rack and turned to me and Gerard.

"It's too short" I said while Gerard just said it was too sparkly, wouldn't expect more from a seven year old, I laughed as I went back too looking. This dress was for New Year since I already had mine for Christmas. I found one that was deep blue and landed over my knees, it was pretty plain but had a flowing skirt so I took it with me to the dressing room, I tried it on and was surprised at how comfortable it felt. I admired it on the mirror and was surprised when I thought what Maxon would say about it. I frowned at the thought but didn't dismiss it right away. Would he like it? Would he think it's too simple? Plain? Those were the kind of questions flowing through my head.

I took it off and decided this was the one. When I came out I found that in the dressing room beside me, May had Gerard holding at least a dozen dresses over his little arms, I laughed when I saw May throw him another one, I cached this time. Moments later she came out in her normal clothes with a bright smile and a red dress in her arms. We went to the casher and paid for the dresses, we came outside and looked for mom, we saw her still on the phone, she hung up when she saw us.

"Your father's in the hospital" she told us in a distressed voice and I heard May gasp before she came to me and started sobbing, but I couldn't say anything, I was in too much shock to say anything.

"What for?" I asked in a whisper, she told us that he had a heart attack while he was at work. This made me more shocked, I never knew he had any heart problems, which made me think that maybe I wouldn't be so surprised to hear this if I knew and that maybe I had known and that the accident made me forget something so important like this, and the thought made more angry than sad, how could I forget something like that?

* * *

 **Moon shines red by Jamie McDell, listen to it in this part**

* * *

I didn't pay attention as we walked to our car and drive to the hospital. I was still not paying attention as they led us to his room and we went inside. I snapped out of my daze when I saw him, he was there, just laying down with tubes attached to him looking paler than I have ever seen him, he had his eyes closed but his face wasn't relaxed and he seemed to be in pain. And seeing him like this, plus the hormones, made me burst out crying, I tried not to, I really did, but how?

I ran to him and fell to my knees beside his bed, I put my head on the bed as I grabbed one of his hands, May had the other and Gerard was on his bed, mom was outside crying, and it made me realize that she didn't want us to see her like this, so hurt it made me cry harder.

"Please daddy don't leave us, please stay" I sobbed into his hand as May repeated the same. I stopped sobbing but the tears kept falling, like a broken damn. I then remembered that I was pregnant and I was tempted to tell him right now, but I stopped myself. Maybe he'll get through this, and he'll meet his granddaughter or grandson. A doctor entered with mom trailing behind him. She asked him what would happen and he said something that I would remember all my life, you know those words they said in the movies when the patient couldn't be saved.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do, he is still alive, but barley. I'll leave so you can say your goodbyes" he said and left. I turned to look at my dad and all the moments I've had with him passed over my eyes, all of them since I can remember.

"You go first" I said in a broken whisper "We'll leave" I put Gerard down and took May with me, she sat on a bench with Gerard on her lap, she had stopped crying and was now trying to soothe Gerard. I laid on the wall and brought my hands to my face, I wanted to scream, to punch something, do anything really, this was so unfair, I wasn't just being ripped from my dad, but my baby would lose his grandpa, and Gerard, he was too young for this. I stayed there like that until it was my turn. I went into the room and took his hand again.

"I don't know what we'll do without you, what I'll do. I wanted so many things with you, for you to walk me down the aisle or to hold my children, but I think this should be of what you wanted, I don't want to let you go, and I think it will take time for me to get used to the fact that you're no longer here, but I'm gonna tell you a secret" I leaned down so my mouth was against his ear and said in a low voice "I'm pregnant daddy, you were going to be a granddad, and that's what pains me the most" I said with a small smile, I brought my hand to my stomach and rubbed it gently. I was sad, sure but until now, it hadn't really hit me that I was going to be a mom. I kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand as tight as I could and left the room.

"Bye daddy, I love you so much" I whispered as I closed the door gently, as to not disturb him. I walked to the bench were May, Gerard and mom where, mom was in the middle and May and Gerard on her sides with their arms around her, she was talking in hushed tones and I would have gone with them if I didn't feel like it would be best to leave them alone. I sat on the floor and stared at the wall on the other side of the hallway. We stayed there like that for hours until a bunch of nurses burst into his room, we all stood up and watched as they did several things to him, all I could hear was the heart monitor marking the frantic way in which his heart was beating, and finally, when the end came, the beeping sound stooped, and I watched the line drag on forever that marked his death.

I couldn't cry, I was just numb, the feeling had left me as soon as life had left my dad. I just stood there, hearing and seeing everything as if it happened to someone else, as if I was underwater. Sounds muffled and sight blurry.

* * *

 **I cried while writing** **chapter, I don't** **how Kiera did it. Well as promised, here's the cast**

 **America Singer / Audrey Hollister**

 **Maxon Schreave / Max Irons**

 **Marlee Tames / Chloe Grace Moretz**

 **Celeste Newsome / Barbara Palvin**

 **Madison Turner / Cara Delevinge**

 **Ryan Turner / Lucas Till**

 **Rylie Jedkins / Jennifer Lawrence (with brown hair)**

 **Aiden McCallan / Rupert Grint**

 **Savannah Redinn / Emma Stone**


	25. BONUS CHAPTER

**When we met**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **As you have noticed, this is not a chapter, well it is. Here's the explanation, this chapter happens right after last when she goes home, I was reminded by ReadingManiac that she didn't open the letter Maxon gave her, this chapter is about that.**

 **I have to say that this is an extremely short chapter as it isn't really one, but enjoy.**

 **And before I forget, please tell me any ideas you have for what they could be for the sequel. And don't** **I published this on wattpad too.**

 **Love y'all**

* * *

We came home at one-two in the morning, I'm not sure what time it was. I stumbled to my room. On the background I could vaguely hear mom yell something at me but I ignored her. I closed my door behind me and leaned against it. I looked down at my hand to see it was shaking, I sighed as a tear escaped my eyes. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my forehead on them and sobbed as quietly as I could.

"No, no. NO!" I said into my knees and hit the floor with my fists a couple of times before standing up, that was difficult. I looked around the room and spun to see everything, I wanted to throw something but instead, my eyes landed on a piece of paper sticking out of my bag, I walked over to it and took it out, then I sat on my bed as I opened the letter with shaky hands.

 _Dear America_

 _I know I promised to act as though we didn't know each other, and it was quite easy, but I know I can't do it forever._

 _So I wrote this, so that I can lay down my feelings and you know how I feel about you. And maybe it'll be harder to act when I see you again, but maybe it's easier, maybe you recover your memory and I can stop pretending._

 _I wrote this letter for multiple reasons besides telling you my feelings. I wrote this because I don't think I ever gave you a proper apology for what I did and how I acted. I know you think I didn't care, but that's far from the truth. I never came to visit you because I lacked care, my mind just got stuck in the fact that you didn't remember me, all of the things we did together were being forgotten. But that's also not true, I remember them. And I could tell them all to you if you want, like our first date that I took you to the movies, or our first kiss that happened on the beach, or when I took you for ice-cream and I made you mad and you smashed the ice-cream all over my face, you stopped being mad after you saw my face, and I think the best one would be the first time we made love, the night we conceived the little one, we had gone on a camping trip on a school break._

 _I could tell you each and every moment we have spent together and I would still feel like I haven't told you enough._

 _So I'm sorry, I forgot you needed, I was thinking about how I was feeling that I forgot that you were hurting too. I want to apologize a thousand times so I can feel like I somehow have made it up to you, though I know I haven't. I am also sorry for the other thing I did, you know, knocking you up._

 _This is the last thing I wanted to say, and I wanted to wait until you recovered your memory or I was sure you felt the same way, but I can't keep this in any longer without feeling like I'm going to blurt it out at the worst moment and embarrass myself. Here it is. I love you. Ok? I love you so fucking much, I wanted to tell you while you were in a coma, I wanted to tell you when I saw you, but I couldn't. You don't have to feel the same way and you might not believe me, for we have spent so little time with each other in your eyes, but remember I've known you for far longer. I'll make you believe me and now that you know, I'm going to tell you the same words every damn day, and some day, if you allow me to, I'll make love to you again and I don't care if you think you look like a whale or are too fat, I'll just remind you I love you._

 _Yours forever_

 _~ Maxon_

I was crying when I finished reading the letter. I brought it to my chest and hugged it as hard as I would hug Maxon if he was here. I shake my head to shake thoughts of my dad away from my head and concentrate in thoughts of Maxon instead. I think of his honey blonde hair, silky at touch, on his soft brown eyes that look like chocolate on the dark and hazel under the sunlight, on his perfectly chiseled face, his strong jaw that sometimes has the hint of a stubble but never a beard as I have told him I don't like how it would feel when we kiss, on his perfectly sculpted chest and arms and the V that hints to other things, on how it felt to be naked against him and on the feel of him being inside me.

With a start I realize that the last things I have never seen or experienced, not that I remembered, but I realize that I do remember, I remember each and everything he just said, and that also makes me realize something too.

"I love you too" I whisper into the darkness with tears still streaming down my face, but also, with a smile on my face.


	26. Chapter 26

**When we met**

 **This is more of a filler chapter and I really don't like it much but it will have to do. I will keep writing it, you could say it was my New Years resolution.**

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss", I hate those fucking words, they keep saying them over and over, but they're meaningless, sure they're sorry for me, most of them don't care. And the typical question "Are you okay?" I'm crying, I just lost my dad, how the fuck do you think I am? I am so tired of people, of the way the all look at me, their eyes full of pity, I want to go into the house but mom is going to demand for me to come out again the second the realizes I'm gone, and to make things worse, my feet are killing me and my back isn't any better and the lack of eating is making me sick. _Just one more hour_ I think. My friends are coming today for the service, well to be with me, the service was in the morning and now we are having some sort of lunch, and in an hour Maxon, Ryan and Maddison are going to be here. But I am also dreading what will happen in an hour, I can't keep the news any longer so Maxon and I are going to tell my mother today.

"Come here" mom ushers me in front of an old man that is kind of fat, he has grey hair and a few wrinkles and his wife — I guess — she has pretty blonde hair and d He doesn't look too old.

"This is Theodor Cadman and Lena Leger" mom introduces them and with a start I realize that Lena is Aspens' mother.

"Do you happen to live in this neighborhood?" I ask because I don't remember ever seeing her and if I had seen her before, I can't remember.

"No dear, we moved to San Francisco when Aspen's father died, you've met Aspen haven't you?" she asks me just as Aspen himself comes to us, he is wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt and looks really, really hot.

"Yeah, we have" he says, his eyes firmly locked on mine, I look away as I remember what he did to Maxon. When I moved my head I spotted a red haired woman and a grin stretches over my face as I realize who it is.

"Mom" I whisper "Kenna's here" she turns to look at where I'm pointing and grabs my hand as she sprints through the backyard to her, Kenna opens her arms when she sees us and mom hugs her when we reach them. I let go of mom's hand and give James a one handed short hug as he is holding little Astra on his other arm.

"Hi" I say to Astra in my baby-voice, I grab her little hand and let her hold my index finger. I start making little noises which make her laugh at me, that decently made my day despite the circumstances.

"Can I take her inside?" I ask them. Finally a good excuse to sit down. Kenna nods and James hands her to me and shows me how to hold her properly. I carry her inside and sit carefully on the couch, if I wasn't pregnant nor holding a baby, I would have collapsed. I stay there just holding little Astra with my eyes closed.

I must have fallen asleep, someone's shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see the handsome face of my baby's daddy, that sounded unusually erotic. I groan in discontent and lift my head off of the couch, Maxon is seated beside me with an amused smile, he too is wearing a suit and looks delicious in it, I bite my lip to keep myself from saying that out loud. I smile back at him and move Astra a little and she makes no noise which makes me realize she fell asleep too.

"Can you take her?" I ask him and the face he makes at the thought of holding a baby would have made me smile if I didn't have to pee and my body didn't feel like it was going to brake.

"Come on, take her" he shakes his head and I move, to give her to him myself, I adjust his arms around her and speed-walk to the bathroom, once I have relieved myself and washed my hands, I go back to the living room to see the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Maxon was holding Astra while cooing her and her little hand was inside his.

"He's going to be a great father" Kenna said startling me, I look at her confused of what she meant, she pointed at my stomach, I saw the bump but I was sure no one else could see it, but I also see that my black dress has stuck to me and my bump is now visible for anyone that pays close attention. I was going to play innocent but it's no use seeing as she already knows.

"Don't tell mom, please, I'm going to tell her today or maybe tomorrow, but let me tell her" I plead and she just shakes her head and looks at me bump before a smile etches over her face.

"I wasn't going to tell her. Gosh, I want to get mad at you and yell but I think mom will do that just fine, plus, I'm going to be an aunt" she exclaims and I smile at her though I'm still confused but relieved non the less.

"Can I feel it?" she asks and reaches for my stomach before I can answer her she is already touching me. I tell her that I'm eight weeks along. I then sit beside Maxon and he puts his arm around my shoulders, he tenses as he realizes what he did but relaxes when I rest my head on his chest. He starts making circles on my arm and I sigh contently. This feels good, and it almost makes me forget the constant pain in my chest. His hand moves a bit to cover my stomach and he then rubs my bump.

"I remember" I whisper and his hand stills before he pulls away so he can stand and gives Astra back to Kenna, she sits on the recliner at the other side of the room. Maxon comes back and turns my head so I can look at him.

"You remember" he says and I nod "Me?" he asks and I nod again, the biggest grin yet stretches over his face. He then kisses me, hard. I kiss him back immediately and wrap my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist before we move until my back is against the arm of the couch. He bites my lip and I moan into his mouth, I move my hand to-

"Hmm" Kenna clears her throat and we both turn to look at her, Maxon releases me and moves as far away from me and I blush immensely, I bring my hands to my hair and smooth it down. Then mom comes into the room with Lena and Aspen with Theodor on their heels. I look at Maxon and he asks me with his eyes if we tell her now, I nod and we get up, I take Maxon's' hand purposely in front of Aspen, he glares at us.

"Mom? Can we talk to you?" I ask her and she stops her conversation for a second before telling us that she will in a moment.

"Mom, please" I say a bit more urgently and she gives me a look that makes me shut up.

"Please, Madga" Maxon says and this time she stops talking entirely, I gesture to the side and she nods and takes us to the kitchen in which no one is at the moment. She stands there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. I look at her face and notice how she seems to have aged years, her face has more wrinkles than it did and there are dark circles under her eyes, I had been so happy about seeing Maxon and Kenna that I forgot why they were here, I look to the ground.

"Um, well, we uh…" Maxon stutters and I remember why we are here.

"I'm pregnant" I blurt out and I mentally face palm, I seem to always blurt the news. My mom looks at us with a blank face for a moment before her face morphs from the sad, heartbroken expression she had on to an angry, well mad, face, and it lands on Maxon, I cringe and she marches to him and grabs the collar of his shirt, which forces him to bend down to her height, which is a little lower than mine.

"You got her pregnant?" she asked in a menacing voice, he nodded scared and she let go of him only to slap him, I gasp as his body stumbles from the force, I grab him before he falls. He puts a hand on his cheek, which is now red with a handprint.

"How could you?" she asks, the question sounds sad but her face and voice say otherwise.

"We used a condom, it just didn't work" I said defensibly, it was true what I said, it wasn't fair that we had to be one of the few unfortunate souls that it happened to. I still didn't like what happened but I've come to accept it, we were bound to have this baby, I believe in destiny and fate, this would have happened no matter how much we tried to avoid it.

"Did you even think about the consequences? NO! You don't. But it was in the heat of the moment so I guess that makes it okay right? I doesn't. I know we had the talk so I won't blame this on myself, it was your fault, both of you. And you used a condom? It still could have happened! I cannot believe you would do this to yourself. Now he probably won't be with you because he cares about you, he will because he pities you. And then he'll leave you to take care of the baby and you'll regret this then" she finished her rant. I was crying because of the things that she said, I never thought Maxon and I would be forever, I knew that I was going to regret what I did, I do regret it now, and I also knew he might just have stayed because he pitied me, but I didn't care, I love this baby and I wouldn't give it up, I wouldn't abandon it just because it 'ruined' my life.

"I won't leave her unless she tells me to" Maxon said, and he spoke with such confidence that I knew it was true, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face on his shirt, my tears soaking the clothing. My mom scoffed at my action but I didn't say anything and willed myself to be live that her reaction was more of resentment to my dad for never telling us he had heart problems and for having to lose him and couldn't do anything to save him.

"That's what they all say" she said and I looked at her with a blank stare, I didn't have anything else to say to her, at least Kenna had reacted goodly for both of them. She kept on saying something but I grabbed Maxon's hand and took him out of the kitchen and out of the house from the front house since everyone was entering from the back. We were almost at the door when someone stepped on our way, looked up to see Aspens disappointed face. He looked at Maxon behind me before smirking and kissing me, it didn't last long before Maxon roughly pushed him away, I hadn't had any time to react. Maxon punched him square on the nose and before Aspen could return the punch, Maxon had me out of the house, he was walking pretty fast and I had to walk faster to catch up to him. He dragged me to the sidewalk in front of the house and pulling out his phone, he called a cab and hung up.

I was just standing there looking at him with a shocked face. Then he put his cupped my jaw and crashed his mouth to mine, I kiss him back just as hard as he had, moving my lips in sync with his, he opened my lips with his own and his tongue assaulted my mouth, he tilted his face to deepen the kiss and I, while moaning at the feel of his mouth on mine, tangled my hands on his hair. I tugged lightly at it and he groaned-

* * *

 **(Ok, so after this things will get a little steamy ;) don't read if it makes you uncomfortable)**

* * *

-pressing his hardening bulge, I gasped and he trailed his mouth across my cheek to my jaw and sucked lightly before moving on to my neck, his tongue came out and licked me there, his teeth scrapped lightly. His hands where all over my back and where about to reach my ass before her had to stop as the cab pulled up. I entered and dragged Maxon behind me, I kissed him again as he closed the door, his mouth left mine to tell the driver where to take us before his mouth returned to mine, he pressed me against the window and kissed and sucked my neck, I was moaning quietly because I already felt bad for the driver as he had to stay there while knowing what we were doing.

He grinded against my wet center and I couldn't control the loud moan that left me, I took his face and forced it to my mouth, this time I was controlling the kiss, and I knew he liked it based on the sounds he was making, I tugged his bottom lip and bit it slightly before sucking on it, he growled and grinded harder on me. The cab pulled up and Maxon payed him before taking me out, I noticed we were in a motel and my insides twisted as I realized what we were about to do.

Maxon payed for a room and took me to it, as soon as he found it he stuck the key and opened the door, he dragged me in and I giggled at his action, he closed the door and immediately took me to the bed, he pushed me on it and climbed on top of me, we kissed again before he pulled back to take off my dress, I then helped him unbuttoning the last buttons of his shirt, once it was off he threw it somewhere in the room. He kissed me lightly on the mouth and made a path of sweet kisses until his mouth reached my chest, he caressed my breasts and I whimpered, he smirked. Then his hands moved around me and fumbled with the clasp of my bra before he took it off and threw it too across the room. His warm hands were now on my breasts, he continued to kiss me as he palmed them. For a moment he grabbed them too hard and I had to stop to tell him they were sensitive.

As we kissed and he palmed me, my hands ventured lower before reaching the hem of his pants, I undid the belt before I took his pants and briefs off, then I grabbed tentatively his member, it was rock hard in my hand, at the first touch Maxon hissed in pleasure and his dick twitched in my hand, he stopped kissing me as he lost himself in the pleasure I was giving him. When I started to fumble with his balls, he stripped me off my panties and I was naked. His hand caressed my stomach before going lower and reaching my dripping core, his hand moved against my nub and my hips jerked forward, he slipped a finger inside me and I did a sound that was between a groan and a moan. I flipped us and rubbed him a couple of times before I took him firmly in my hand and guided the tip to my opening, it hurt a bit but nothing like the first time.

"Yeah baby" he groaned out and I smirked. I started ridding him, letting him fill me completely. It felt so good to be as close to each other as we could, for our naked bodies to rub against one another. We touched each other's bodies, kissed wherever our lips could reach. I touched his toned chest and he grabbed my ass. I dragged my hands through his hair and he did the same. We connected with the other in a way that made what we were doing much more pleasurable. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, Maxon's hand was rubbing me and I knew that I was going to cum any minute now.

When I did it felt so good I could see starts behind my closed lids, Maxon followed soon after I did, and when it was over, we just stayed there in the same position for a while, him still inside me and me still over him. We were both sweating and panting, our hearts racing, and even though I wouldn't tell him yet the depth of my feelings for him, I was pretty closed to it. We just stayed there, a tangle of naked and hopefully in love bodies.


	27. Chapter 27

**When we met**

 **This chapter is really delayed, I tried writing but I couldn't think how to write this chapter, it's really short and kind of a filler but I had to write something.**

 **I am so sorry for this, but I promise to upload a longer chapter soon, maybe this week.**

 **~Sam**

* * *

5 Days later

Maxon and I stayed at the hotel the next day and did nothing but stay in bed, I thought that must be how it was for newlyweds that were on their honey moon. We watched a couple of movies, had sex but mostly, we talked about the baby, we said the names we thought for it, I said that it was a boy we should name him Ahren and it surprised me so much that I started crying when he suggested we should name him Shalom, then he said that for a girl we should name her Eadlyn, I suggested to name her Amberley but Maxon said no the minute the name left my mouth and I remembered that he didn't ever get along with his parent, his mother was more comprehensive but had ignored his existence his whole life and his father had gone so far to beat him. I also realized something, Maxon was afraid of being like his father, of ever being as absent like his mother, I had a happy childhood with loving parents and I had my brothers and sisters there with me, Maxon had no one, his mother was never there, his father much more and he didn't have any brothers nor sisters, he told me how for a while when he was younger, he was deeply depressed and considered killing himself. I learnt a lot of things about Maxon that day and though we have been spending every day together since, we haven't had any conversations like that.

Today is the last day we will be staying in Carolina, we will be leaving three days before school starts. The rest of our friends except Marlee and Carter left two days after the funeral so the things we have been doing haven't been just me and Maxon.

Mom is not well, she was okay for a few days but lately it has been difficult for her to even get up from bed, I wanted to stay so that I could take care of May and Gerard but she said I needed to go to school, I agreed half-heartedly and Maxon was happy with my decision.

"Are you ready?" Maxon asked as his head poked inside my bedroom where I was putting on my snow boots. Today Maxon and I were going to the obgyn for the babies' first ultrasound, we still couldn't know the gender but we could at least see him/her.

"Yeah, let's go" I said grabbing his gloved hand with my own gloved hand. We trotted down the stairs and went out the door. Mom was gone as she had started to take on more shifts at the hospital, she said it was to make up for the income dad made but we all knew it was do that she didn't have to think about him.

Maxon and I got inside my dad's car as fast as we could and he instantly put the heater on. I rubbed my hands together to create some friction. Maxon pulled out of the driveway and drove to the obgyn with my directions as he didn't know where to go. Kenna had texted me the directions as I was too scared to ask mom. Maxon parked in front of the small building and we got out, entered the building as fast as we could and walked to the front desk, the man sitting there looked at me in a way that made Maxon wrap and arm around my waist, which made him look at my stomach, the bump was invisible with the amount of clothes I was wearing, but I guess he must have realized why we were here as his eyes opened like saucers and he gaped for a second before he gathered himself and asked the name of the patient (my name) and asked if we had an appointment, Maxon told him yes and then the man told us to wait he the doctor.

We waited for a couple of minutes before a nurse escorted us to an exam room, it had a dentist like chair that was the same as one except for the thing that was used to put your feet on, the nurse told me to change into a robe of some sorts and then to wait for the actual doctor. I changed there with Maxon looking, I was very aware of it but kind of ignored it, I was down to my bra and panties when Maxon's mouth was suddenly over mine, it moved roughly for a while before he leaned back, only a few millimeters, he gave me a few soft kisses before his large hand cupped my belly, which was larger than I would have expected it to be for only eight weeks along. He then helped me put the 'robe' on. He helped me up the kind-of-dentist-like-chair and we waited. Maxon played with my fingers and I looked around the room, there were several pictures of the process of pregnancy, some others about the care also for pregnancy.

A woman that looked really young for what I guessed had to be her age entered the room with her eyes glued to a clip board, she was dressed in the standard white coat but had an elegant light blue dress shirt with black dress pants, her hair was to her shoulders, a short brown river, her face was done immaculate with makeup and she had on a pair of cherry colored round glasses. Overall, she was pretty and had an air that screamed professionalism. She put down the clip board on a desk at the corner of the room.

"So you're America?" she asked and her voice sounded like honey. I nodded.

"Is he the father?" she asked and nodded towards Maxon, he nodded and smiled proudly at me, I squeezed his hand.

"So you're here to do an ultrasound?" she asked and we nodded, still not saying a word, which I'm sure she found weird as she frowned at us.

"Have you had an ultrasound or a sonogram before? How far along are you?" she asked as she took a pair of gloves from a box on her desk and put them on.

"No this is my first ultrasound and sonogram, and I'm almost nine weeks" I told her speaking for the first time since she walked in. I realized she never told us her name so I looked at the name stitched to her coat, it said 'Dr. Gisselle Helgaide' I liked her name.

"How come you've never come before?" she asked and I explained how we both go to a boarding school at LA, she asked what grade and we told her we were both seniors, she pursed her lips when she realized just how young we were but didn't say anything about it.

"Ok, I need you to lay down and lift the robe until your stomach is uncovered" she told me and I did as she said but was a little embarrassed, it was different for Maxon to see than to have a complete stranger see me instead. She then pulled a strange machine next to me and squirted a clear gel, which was cooler than I expected it to be, I shivered and Maxon rubbed my shoulder. She then took a wand thing and moved it around my bump after turning on the machine. At first it was a bit blurry but then an image appeared, it had the shape of a bean, it was tiny but beautiful, so, so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes, I buried my face in Maxon's chest, I was sobbing but smiling so brightly. I lifted my head to look at Maxon and saw a couple of unshed tears, one escaped his eye and I lifted my hand to brush it away, he leaned in and brushed his lips with mine, it wasn't rough, hard and it was almost delicate, but it was the most intense kiss we had ever had.

Dr. Helgaide made a thinking noise that made us look at her, then at the monitor. There where our baby had been was now a second one. I gasped and my hand blew to cover my mouth. I came here expecting to see our baby, to know if it was healthy but I didn't expect this. And I finally understood, why my stomach was bigger and I still had some morning sickness, I wasn't only pregnant with a baby, I was pregnant with two, we were having twins. Maxon and I had never talked about what would happen to it — them — but I was now thinking of the possibility of giving them to a couple that couldn't have kids, I personally didn't like the idea, but taking care of a baby was on thing, two was entirely deferent. I don't know how or what we'll do.


	28. Chapter 28

**When we met**

 **Yay, a new chapter, I hope this makes up for the weeks I didn't post anything.**

 **~Sam**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up. WAKE UP!" someone screamed and my covers were suddenly thrown off of me. I yelped and tried to reach for them, but it was too late, they were already on the floor. I stared at them longingly before I looked up to glare at an amused Marlee, she chuckled before going off to her desk and sitting down on the chair and applying lip stick. I reluctantly got up. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom.

I had taken off all my clothes and turned to look at the mirror. I hadn't stared like this since the first time I got my period and was wondering if everyone would be able to tell. I noticed my breasts and tentatively touched them, I winced at the pain it brought. I looked down at my stomach, I could feel the babies moving in the inside but when I put my hand against it I felt nothing, I frowned thinking of Maxon and how I was sure he would want to feel them too, he would have to wait.

I got in the shower and finished as quickly as I could. I got out and got dressed. I was wearing a towel around my hair when I put on some mascara and a soft pink lip gloss, Maxon had once said he like me more without makeup, and while some girls would just cake themselves in more makeup, I just put on little to none, I actually didn't like it and thought it took too much time, so I was glad when he said he was okay with me wearing less makeup.

I removed the towel around my hair and brushed it, I looked at the mirror and saw my hair, it was long, not too much but still, so I thought about going to cut it after class. I put on my vans. Today I was wearing boyfriend jeans and a plain grey t-shirt with a breast pocket.

Marlee was already gone so I just grabbed my phone and keys and stuffed them into my backpack. I left the room and walked to the cafeteria in the other building. There, I went to the back of the line and waited to grab breakfast. I grabbed waffles and a bowl of fruit with a box of milk, I didn't care what they said milk isn't only for kids. I went to our usual table to find Kylie with her head on Celeste's shoulder half asleep as Celeste did some homework, Marlee was scrolling through her phone and Ryan had his face in the cereal bowl, his face was wet with milk but he didn't seem to mind. I chuckled and sat down. Kylie's head rolled off and she snapped awake, her head jerking to look at me, I snorted and she blushed slightly before her eyes fell to my stomach and she squealed, getting up as fast as she could and almost falling had Maxon not caught her by her arm, he looked at us strangely as Kylie knelt in front of me and touched my stomach, I told her that you couldn't feel them yet and she frowned. Yesterday when we arrived Maxon and I told them about how it wasn't just one baby but two of them, they looked more shocked and Marlee looked at me with concern in her eyes as she asked what we would do, I couldn't answer so I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could despite how much the question hurt and how I knew I wouldn't be able to give them up but I also didn't know if we were going to be able to take care of them.

"Hey Ryan, wake up dude" Carter said as he hit him on the back of his head, Ryan woke up immediately and glared at us, we were all laughing so hard tears were slipping out. When we were all at the table, we seemed to be more awake than before. I had to keep my caffeine levels really low and I knew it would be more difficult to try to just take one cup of coffee than take none at all.

Maxon was sitting beside me as he ate a breakfast sandwich, it looked pretty good and the babies seemed to think so too. So at the earliest opportunity, I grabbed his sandwich and gave it a bite, it wasn't really that good, but damn did it made me go crazy. I moaned pretty loudly, loud enough that everyone in our table stopped what they were doing to see what had happened and for people in other tables to look at us. I blushed furiously but gave the sandwich another bite before putting it back in Maxon's plate. I dabbed my mouth with a napkin and took a sip of my milk. They were still staring at me. Ryan had a look of attraction that made Maxon pull me to him and drape his arm over my stomach possessively. Ryan put his hands up and smirked. Everyone slowly returned to what they were doing.

"Hey I got you this" Maxon said as he took a sweatshirt out of his backpack, it was a dark blue sweatshirt, one of the colors of the school, in the back it had the number 1, Maxon's number in the team. I knew what it meant from seeing enough movies. I looked at Maxon's face and saw that it was flushed a dark crimson and he was rubbing the back of his neck, I smiled softly at him, with one hand I took the sweatshirt and touched his cheek with the other. I raised to my tiptoes and kissed the side of his mouth, he moved his head and kissed me fully on the mouth, backing me up against the lockers, I wrapped my hands around his waist while still holding the sweatshirt, he nibbled my lower lip and I gasped against his mouth which gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. We stayed there kissing for a while before one of Maxon's team-mates wolf whistled, Maxon took his hand off my waist to flip him off. I started laughing but he didn't stop, I laughed so hard that my insides hurt, he backed away and chuckled. When I was done I looked at him before putting on the sweatshirt, it was big, the sleeves were a few inches longer than necessary and the hem almost reached mid-tight, but it fit perfectly.

When I had it on I gave Maxon a little twirl, his eyes darkened when he saw his mark on my back, I smirked and dragged my hands down my sides very slowly, he growled low enough for me to be the only one to hear him, he was about to say something when the warning bell went off. I grabbed my backpack and left after pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

Maxon's POV

After being with America alone for so long I've gotten used to seeing her the way she is and having her with me if someone notices and makes fun of her or makes her feel uncomfortable. So anyone can understand why I'm feeling so anxious at the moment. I'm worried someone will realize and make her feel ashamed for something that though we had control over and did everything we could to prevent, still happened. I'm also missing her already, which is completely cheesy but I do, I'm used to seeing her every day and a lot more hours than what I'm sure I'll be able to see her.

At last, I hear the bell signing the start of lunch and I bolt out of my seat and hurry — almost running over a couple of freshman kids — to the cafeteria. I walk a little slower so I appear much more composed than how I really feel and sit down next to Carter, whom is texting someone while eating French fries, which makes me realize I didn't get any food, so I get up and walk to the end of the line.

While waiting I'm also looking around for signs of America, so I don't notice when the lunch lady asks me what I want until the person standing behind me nudges me, I think I asked for a sandwich though I'm not sure. I take my sandwich and the bottle of water and go back to the table.

America is there and I almost drop my things when I sprint there, but stop short as I see the distressed look on her face. She's looking around and relaxes slightly but then continues looking around. I sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her, she sighs but doesn't answer for a whole minute.

"Celeste and Savannah got into a fight with Kriss and Elise" she says and I frown, I get why she would be upset, tough I don't get why she's _this_ upset.

"So?" I shrug.

"I'm not upset they got into a fight, well I am but that's not the point, I'm upset about what they got into a fight for" she tells me and it doesn't clear anything up for me.

"I still don't get it"

"Damn it Maxon! They got into a fight because Kriss realized I was pregnant and told the whole class, which made Celeste slap her, which made Elise pull her hair and so on. But now, the whole school will know, and I know I couldn't hide it forever, but fuck! I wanted time. And the bitch just ruined that. Sure it's kinda wrong what's happened but I just wan-" I cut her off by pulling her into my arms. I hate that Kriss did what she did, but I hate mote seeing her upset.

"Where are they now?" I let her go.

"Savannah and Elise are in the infirmary and Celeste and Kriss are with the Dean" she told me and turned around when Marlee and Kylie got here.

* * *

America's POV

*Flashback*

"So there's this move I've wanted to go and I was thinking we could all go" Savannah finished telling us what she had started saying almost a half hour ago. I sigh in relief that she's done and tell her it would be fun, Celeste looks up from her phone and shrugs.

"Sure, why not?"

The teacher didn't come today and I guess they didn't bother sending a substitute so we all got to do what we wanted. The door suddenly opens and startled, I look up to see Kris with and uncomfortable looking Elise. Kris marches towards me and I am stunned she came here since we've never talked and she has only ever glared at me from afar. But the look in her eyes at the moment and the silence that has fallen over the class is frightening.

"How dare you?" she sneers at me. I am confused and that makes her angrier.

"You made him sleep with you, didn't you?" she yells in a mad voice.

"And now, you're pregnant. Oh what a fucking coincidence, right?" her voice gets higher.

"You, fucking slut! I've left you alone 'cause I knew Maxon would be with me soon, but this is just ridiculous! You are a simple whore that can't do anything with her life and this is just how low you've gone for attention!" she says and I know that if we were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

I have barely any time to react before Celeste has slapped her. I don't care she slapped her, she deserved it, but Celeste could get in trouble and I care about her. Soon, Elise is pulling on Celeste's hair and Kris is shrieking to as Celeste continues to slap her, Savannah is trying to free Celeste from Elise's grip, which makes her turn around and punch Savannah on the nose, Savannah gasps and launches at her.

I cannot seem to move and only slip out of my daze when a teacher comes in and separates her. She takes Elise and Savannah to the infirmary and Celeste and Kris to with the Dean. I get out of the classroom to follow them but the bell rings and the mass of students makes me change of curse and take me to the cafeteria

*end of flashback*

I had finished telling them what happened when Celeste and Savannah plopped down on the table, Savannah was holding an ice bag to her nose and Celeste was sporting a very angry face.

"I can't believe this!" I had probably never mentioned that Celeste was born on England, she had lost the accent almost entirely but it came out when she was mad, like now, for example.

"They didn't believe me! I told them that they started it, but since the new Dean is Kris's father, he decided his daughter would never do such thing and that she was an angel" she bellowed and slammed her hands on the table before getting up and going for her food.

"Do you know if she told the Dean about… you know… my situation?" I asked nervously gesturing to my stomach as subtly as I could.

"I've no idea, I was gone for the chat they had. But Celeste wouldn't do that, even if it was to save her own skin. But Kris might've, you know how she is" she said and shrugged, I got even more nervous as I started to bite my lip. Maxon nudged me and told me he was going for something, I nodded and signed for him to go. I wasn't eating when Maxon came back from wherever he had gone, I was so preoccupied on other things to ask where he'd gone, but it wasn't like I really cared.

"Humph" Maxon cleared his throat which made me look up. He was smiling a wide grin, I looked at him confused.

"It's all okay now" he told me and I realized he must've gone to talk to the Dean. I wanted to ask what he said but in that moment we heard the bang of a door opening, it seemed as if every eye was now on an outraged Kris, her face was red with rage and her hands were forming useless fists. I was scared for myself in that moment more than I had ever been. Her eyes moved around the room for a few seconds before they landed on me. It was like reliving what happened in class, she stomped at us and stopped in front of me. I wasn't moving, not even a muscle.

Her hand was on my cheek out of nowhere, she slapped me so hard my head turned abruptly around, which added pain to my neck, I gasped and my hand flew to me cheek.

"I guess that didn't teach you anything" she hissed in my ear "I guess I'll have to teach you lesson, wont I?" she asked in a fake sweet voice as she backed away from me. I shook my head immediately. The news of my situation hadn't reached everyone and I was glad, but if she told everyone now, it would ruin everything.

"So" she talked loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear as it had now fallen completely quiet.

"Has everybody heard the news about the dear America?" she asked and as most of them shook their heads.

"No?" she asked sadly and clicked her tongue "Well that's a pity… though right now that makes this all so much better. You all know what happened to her a few months ago, right? Well this is so much juicer" she was now walking around the circle where there weren't any tables.

"You guys and lesbians might've noticed how her boobs are bigger, right? Or how she's fat now. All those things are there because someone decided to be a slut and get herself pregnant. Now, I know ya'll are thinking 'who would do such thing?' but America here has like a dozen siblings and now just her mom to take care of them. Well she couldn't have that, so she slept with Maxon here for a couple of bucks and bam! A baby. He didn't expect it, she, well, she knew exactly what she was getting into. She now has financial security as she can marry Maxon and maintain her siblings" she finished and now everyone was ogling either my stomach or my breasts.

She turned around, left the cafeteria, and was gone. There were a few seconds of silence before a guy — a senior jock — got up and threw a ten dollar bill onto my lap, he lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"Heard that's how much you're worth" he backed away and the whole cafeteria erupted into laugh and cheers and wolf whistles, a whole other things were yelled at me. I heard a grunt and I knew the guys were holding Maxon back. I looked down at the bill on my lap and stared numbly at it as a tear escaped my eye.


	29. Chapter 29

**When we met**

 **Hey! This chapter was supposed to be up on Tuesday but some funny things happened to my computer.**

 **Currently I'm on the 5** **th** **Harry Potter book, I'm reading them for the first time ever, also I've never watched the movies and it's been pretty exciting.**

 **Random but important question. Who from the people that are reading this story, ship Drarry, 'cause I do so fucking much!**

 **I'm afraid to say I'll be writing shorter chapters, I haven't got much inspiration but I know I've got to write for you**

 **~Sam**

* * *

It somehow became easier, now that they knew, I could get away with missing classes dew to morning sickness, I know some people might've abused of such privileges but I couldn't, it was enough that they thought of me as a whore, and I knew it wouldn't do much good if they knew I cut classes just to be with Maxon, also, I didn't think it was necessary to miss any important thing.

But it was hard to have to go almost all day listening to them calling me names, whispering behind my back, sometimes even throwing money at me, as if that was the only way to get my attention. It sickened me to think about what they did. But what's worse is that I wasn't the only one being bothered, Celeste and Kylie had been shamed for being lesbians, it's absolutely ridiculous to know that some people just can't keep their noses to their dammed selves, I get it, everyone has the right to have an opinion, but that opinion doesn't give you the right to pick on anybody, and Maxon was also being bothered by those who thought he had been with me by paying me, some guys had cornered him and beat him, he would've gone to the hospital, had not Carter and Aiden been walking by, though I can't say I'm mad at the guys, they had only done that because they thought that females shouldn't have to display their body for attention and that he had slipped so low as to pay one, as if she only deserved a couple of bucks for doing it.

And last week, Aiden had come up with great news, though not exactly new, he came out as bisexual, at first Ryan had asked him if he wasn't just gay, I personally thought it was offensive, but he only laughed and told us that yes he was more attracted to guys but he also liked girls.

And now it was February, specifically, the fourteenth. It was weird to know I wasn't spending it alone, that was how most of them had been, not that I cared, but it was so cheesy to go out on that specific date, but Maxon was just that kind of guy, he was attentive and romantic, never thought I'd go for that type.

Today Maxon and I will be going out, I've got no idea where, so I'm wearing a maxi dress and sandals, it's a bit of a warm day, not too much but not enough to make me wear pants, and it was more comfortable for me to have space for my stomach, the babies were now eighteen weeks and it was really uncomfortable, I was expecting not to be this big but I know that carrying tweens was not going to be easy.

I waited for a while in front of the dorm building, Maxon was picking me up here. I finally spotted his car. Once it was in front of me — note that I would normally get in the car immediately but my stomach had made it hard for me to get in the car — Maxon got out of the car and opened the door for me, he then took my arm and helped me lower myself into the seat, once I was okay he got back into his seat and got out of the parking lot. I turned to look at what he was wearing and saw him in a crisp white dress shirt with straight black pants, he looked hot!

We sat in silence for a while, I was looking out the window and he was staring straight ahead, but one can only be in silence for so long before you can't stand it anymore, so I turned on the radio. I couldn't recognize the song but it was good, a soft melody filled the car, I swayed my head to the rhythm and Maxon chuckled, I smiled at him sideways, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

I had known I loved Maxon for a while now but I've never had the courage to tell him, if it would have been anyone I might've doubted they felt the same but with Maxon I was sure, we had gone through so much and I knew that the ultimate proof of love was that he stayed when I told him I was pregnant, I'm sure not everyone would do that, he's definitely one of a kind.

I opened my mouth to tell him this but in that moment a car came out of nowhere and almost crashed with us. Now my reaction would have been seen as overreacting had I not been in a nearly fatal car accident. I yelped loudly and wrapped my arms around my stomach, Maxon's had too fell over to protect the babies. He immediately pulled up and took off his seatbelt. He then took me into his arms and held my shaking self, I was hyperventilating and Maxon himself didn't sound so well, he was taking deep, raged breaths. I slowly unwrapped my arms from my stomach and around his back instead. We stayed like that for a while, not saying anything.

"It's okay, it's okay" I heard Maxon say, it sounded as he too, was reassuring himself that nothing had happened. I let go of him just a fraction of an inch and kiss him sweetly on the lips, he grins and sighs with relief. I let go of him completely and put back on my seatbelt. I was humming to the song that was now on the radio, Maxon then turned it off and connected his phone by Bluetooth and put on 'OneRepublic' I liked that band so it was okay, by the time the song 'secrets' was on, I was singing. Maxon tried to join but failed miserably, things were good now, but I knew neither of us had forgotten what happened, we never will, it was too much to take in.

"So… where are we going?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Not gonna tell 'ya. You've asked it enough times by now to know I'm not answering" he said, I frowned, pouted and crossed my arms, basically sulked in my seat like a five year old. Maxon laughed at this, so when he tried to take my hand I slapped his.

We were now almost at downtown LA, Maxon moved through some crowded streets, to some that were deserted, until he finally pulled up into one of those big buildings that served as parking lots, he parked after we spent almost ten minutes looking for an empty space. He then helped me out of the car and draped an arm over my shoulders as we walked together. When we were out of the parking lot, we walked a couple of blocks more before coming across a really classic looking theatre, with its sign written vertically, the lights across the edge of the ceiling and the names of the plays written on the billboard. I read what was on the biggest one, it said 'Billie Elliot', a smile instantly spread across my face as I remembered telling Maxon that I wanted to watch this play. I turned to face him and saw he looked slightly nervous, I never got why he always felt self-conscious about whether people thought he was doing the right thing or of they liked him and what he did, but I guess it had to do with his father constantly telling him how much of a failure he was.

The nervous expression vanished when he saw my smile, he then smiled back, looking proud and quite smug. Maxon bought the tickets — after me telling him that it wasn't his duty to pay for our stuff — and we got in. A man in a suit directed us to our seats and we sat down, more people were coming in and sitting down, there was a comforting buzz around the theater, I was rubbing my stomach slightly when I felt something. A kick. For a while I had felt them move but never kick.

"Maxon!" I whispered urgently.

"What? Is everything okay?" Maxon asked calmly at first but when he saw me clutching my stomach and a look of surprise on my face, his voice took a panicked edge.

"Give me your hand" I ordered and he gladly obliged. I took his hand in mine and put it on my side, where I had felt one of them kick. Maxon looked at me expectantly before I felt another kick, by his gasp I know he felt it too. Maxon then lowered his face and kissed me there, I smiled and gave a small chuckle, a few tears were slipping down my cheeks, they were happy tears though. He then kissed me hard on the lips, his hands holding my face in place. I smiled through the kiss and pulled away.

"I can't believe it"

* * *

The play was awesome, I really liked how they acted and the things they said. We then walked along the streets for a while, just swinging our hands. We then stopped at a taco cart, Maxon said he'd rather go and have dinner at a fancy restaurant but I just waved away the idea, it wasn't necessary, and tacos sounded extremely good at the moment. I insisted on paying for them and he complied when I said that if he didn't let me he wouldn't be able to spend the night at my dorm as Marlee would be over at Carters', he grumpily stepped back as I paid for them, it was my time to be smug.

We ate our tacos on a bench that overlooked at the ocean, now this was much better than a crowded restaurant.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked him quietly as to not disturb the current peace.

"Yeah, umm… Jewel, Amelie, Darcy, Noelle… what? I like French names" he said in his defense, I was smirking slightly.

"Go on" I gestured.

"Well, this is my favorite: Eadlyn" he said sheepishly. I smiled at the name, it sounded pretty. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked and I nodded. We walked to the car and left to school.


	30. Chapter 30

**When we met**

 **I was supposed to start writing this on Friday but I had to go to grandmas' and took my laptop with me but forgot to take the charger and this computer needs an specific charger, so it died and now I started writing (Monday).**

 **So, important question. When is prom in the USA, I've got to know 'cause it's gonna be a really important chapter.**

 **PM me or write a review telling me, I would really appreciate it.**

 **This chapter has mentions of bullying and I've got to say that it was easy but at the same time hard to write this chapter, it is definitely one of my favorites. I want to say that I know it's hard being treated that way and that things like this had made me be in a deep depression and going as far as to cut. This chapter will make you think about how it is like to go through something like that although I know it's different for everyone, but know that you aren't alone.**

 **I am absolutely and irrevocably in love with Harry Potter, I would really prefer not to write anything so that I didn't ruin anything, but I think I'll write a Drarry one-shot, not sure when or if I'll actually do it, but if I do it will be my goodbye to , I love writing here, but I think it's time for me to start writing stories of my own.**

 **Warning, there will be minor smut in this chapter, nothing detailed and just a make-out session, just thought you should know.**

 **p.s. my Tumblr account is sammy1802, I might make a new one just for this but Tumblr isn't letting me make a new one so I'll tell you on the next chapter if I managed to make a new one.**

 **~Sam**

* * *

"Oh god" I moaned into the toilet. I had been here for almost half an hour, my morning sickness is long gone, so I know that this is really this is really a stomach ache, how convenient for it to come now when almost five months ago it was what I thought I had.

"You okay?" Marlee asked through the barely open bathroom door.

"What do you think?" I snapped without thinking. "Sorry"

"Whatever, do you want me to call Maxon?" she asked. I pondered this for a moment before answering. If Maxon came it would make me feel better, but didn't have as much benefactions as me, so he was only allowed a couple of leaves a month.

"No, it's fine" I told her as I finally flushed the toilet and brushed the foul taste from my mouth. I got out of the bathroom and laid heavily on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and heard the door open and close, I didn't look to see if Marlee had gone out or if someone had gotten in.

"Hey" Aiden said and I jumped at the sound of his voice, if Marlee had gone out I obviously didn't expect for someone to talk and if someone had gotten in, I expected it to be Maxon.

"God you scared me"

"Sorry, sorry" Aiden said hurriedly as he helped me lay back down. I smiled his way and moved to the side so he could lay beside me. He grabbed the remote control from the bedside table and handed it to me before he laid beside me. This didn't feel awkward, though Aiden and I didn't spend that much time toghether, we were still pretty close, he and I would never be together he was too much of a brother to me, as it happened with Ryan.

We were in the middle of watching a movie when the door opened again and Maxon entered, he frowned at us for a moment but shrugged and dumped his gym bag and gestured to the bathroom, I turned back to the movie and instead saw that Aiden had his eyes slightly glazed and was staring at the door Maxon had just gone through, I get why Aiden looked like that, I mean Maxon is hot in even a pajama, but he had just come from football training and was wearing a black muscle tee that stuck to his glorious body by sweat, his blonde hair was rumpled in a sexy way. Then I myself, felt that I was turned on by the previous sight.

I felt the bed move slightly and realized that Aiden was putting his shoes back on, he then muttered something about doing homework and rapidly left the dorm, I frowned for a moment before turning off the TV and walking to the "kitchen" and grabbing a bottle of water. I flicked through my phone as I waited for Maxon to get out of the shower, nearly five minutes later Maxon emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his slim waist, I licked my lips in appreciation at the sight before me, the few drops of water running down his rippled chest, his arm and back muscles moving as he dried his hair with a towel, the V line that pointed at the part I yearned to see was covered by a towel. I slowly moved towards him, he had just stopped drying his hair when he saw me in front of him with a smirk on my lips. I put my hands on his chest and slowly moved them across his rippled stomach, he hissed at the sudden touch and my smirk widened, I stood on my tip toes and touched my lips to his, just for a moment, then I pressed my mouth more firmly against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around my back, he racked his hands over my back and grabbed my ass before giving it a light squeeze, he smiled against my mouth and I did too, I opened my mouth to his and he immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth, I moved him backwards until he fell to my bed, I straddled his towel clad waist and began kissing down his jaw and neck, I bit and sucked at his weak points, meanwhile my hands were slowly moving towards the point in which the two ends of his towel met, I had just started to unto it when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and slowly lifted it to his mouth, he kissed the inside of it and shook his head slightly, I frowned but he then sat up and moved me to the side.

"Not right now" he said before disappearing through the bathroom door and reemerging now dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I crossed my arms and looked anywhere but him.

"I actually need your help with something" he said somewhat sheepishly and went to his schoolbag and took out a notebook and a piece of paper of what appeared to be physics problems. He handed me the piece of paper and I scanned it for a second before looking at him questionably.

"You want my help? Why didn't you ask one of those physics nerds instead of me? I'm sure they would've done a better job at explaining this than me" I said honestly as I looked down again at the paper and frowned at it, it wasn't that they were incredibly hard it was just that I was confused.

"Well yeah, I'm having problems with this. I would've failed but the teacher gave me this and said that if I answered it correctly he could better my grade, and I need to have certain grades so that I can stay on the team" he said a bit defensively. I smiled and it was his turn to look confused. I pulled his head down and kissed him for a second, then I nodded and he eagerly took his things to the sofa, he then came back and helped me up.

"How come you weren't at school?" Maxon asked as I sat down.

"I'm sick" I answered simply, Maxon looked alarmed and glanced down at my stomach before looking up worriedly.

"It's nothing serious, just a light stomach ache"

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor? We could go now, this isn't that important" he said, with such an honest expression I felt bad for not lying, I know how he worries about me, it had been the reason I had told Marlee not to call him earlier. I also know that this was much more important than what he had said it was, which is the reason I now told him that it wasn't important and that I would just take something for it.

It's in moments like this that I realize how I often take for granted the amount of support and love Maxon gave me, he made me feel like I didn't give back enough, like he would leave when he realized he could do better than me, the girl people call a whore and a slut, the girl that was never popular until the moment she got pregnant, the girl that only had to offer her company as she didn't have much money. It amazed me that he had been able to see something in me, much more that he was willing to be the father of this kids, I am willing to admit that for a moment I had been willing to raise them on my own.

I think I should tell him how deep my feelings for him go but I just wasn't ready, I knew he felt the same, I just wasn't sure if it was the time to say those words.

* * *

The next day was the same as they had been, though their comments were slowly dying out, there were still those stubborn enough not to let go of it, I'm sure I wasn't the only one tired of hearing the same things, in my case it was understandable so it was amusing when someone told someone else 'just shut the fuck up and move on' sometimes I knew they did it for me and some others I knew it was just because they too were annoyed.

"Move out of the way slut!" someone called, I didn't care enough to see whom it was. Right now I was alone in the corridor on my way to my literature class, I say I'm alone as my group of friends in general had taken to walk me to class before going to their own, as the "scare" the bullies away. The concept bullies is something that has also changed since the school found out, I realized that it was one thing to be told about what sometimes happened to kids who were bullied or how to repel them and it was a completely different thing to being actually bullied, the pain their words brought was enough to make someone so depressed that they wanted to kill themselves, I can't pretend I know what it feels like to being constantly told how much they think you're worth it and being reminded that the think of you as a whore but I can certainly say that it makes you feel like shit, one of the things I've made sure not to forget it that their opinions won't matter unless I want them to and that your mistakes don't make you who you are, but the way you try to do things rightly the next time.

"Hey slut!" this time I do turn around to see who called on me, but I didn't need to, I already knew whom it was. Kriss, the girl that had left me alone for quite a while but suddenly became one of my greatest bullies. I sighed in both tiredness at her constant picking on but also in anxiousness as I knew that she could go much farther than what she had already gone, I knew she would eventually get either so worked up or so excited by the others supporting her words she would do something much more damaging and permanent, I wasn't looking forward to the moment it happened.

After I had been sure it was her I quickly turned around and hurried to get to class, however Kriss had seen that coming and seized me from the back of my shirt, I stumbled for a moment and slowly turned around.

"I said 'Hey slut' you're supposed to greet me back" she said, her face was close to mine, I could feel her breath on my face as I tried to scurry away from her but she had such a strong grip on my arm I was sure there would be marks. Kriss was a couple of inches taller than me so she had to lower her head so she could speak to me. There were now a lot of people gathered around us and had made a little circle as though they were on her side and intended for me to stay inside and never escape them.

"Tsk tsk. Now I see there isn't any of those friends to protect you. What will itty bitty Ames do now she's alone?" she asked in a mocking baby voice. I cowered away from her. She suddenly grabbed my neck and squeezed, her grip on my arm never faltering.

"I never said you could go now, did I?"

I quickly shook my head and wrapped my arms around my stomach so that anything she did, the babies were not to be harmed.

"Oh I see. You don't give a fuck about yourself right? Is that why you became a whore?"

"The only whore here is you" I whizzed out and realized my mistake seconds later when she grabbed my hair and pulled so hard I fell to my knees, I yelped in pain and felt tears welling up in my eyes but would not give in.

"Fucking hell! I think being pregnant made you stupid, weren't you some bright little genius?" she kicked me on the shin, I knew that she wanted to kick me on the stomach but I was sure she knew that if she did she would be in a lot of trouble and could possibly be expelled.

I didn't say anything, I knew that replaying would only make matters worse, so I stayed silent. Before I said I was dreading the moment she lost it, I was praying this wasn't it.

"Why haven't you accepted any of the offers they've made? Has this ruined your undercover work? You know acting like a saint that doesn't even know the meaning of cunt?" she continued taunting me as the others laughed and she kicked my legs and eventually my arms and head as the pain had made me lay down, silent tears now spilled down my face, the only sounds I made were the occasional pained yelps.

"Stop, stop!" I finally sobbed, she only laughed harder but stopped. She then grabbed my hair and pulled me up from it. She lowered her head to my ear and whispered so that only I could listen to what she was going said.

"This is what you get from being a little slut. Watch your back and maybe your front if you wish for those babies to live. Yes I know they're twins" she pulled back and smiled malevolently before walking away with her usual followers. Everyone slowly started to leave as I crawled to the wall and made myself as small as I could as I continued to cry. I wrapped my arms around my head, I sobbed as quietly as I could. No one turned to look at me and even if they did I wouldn't have noticed as I didn't move from that position even if the last period had started. No one came to look for me, not that I expected anyone to come.

I stayed like that until I heard the bell go off and the sound of excited teens and their moving steps filled the air around me. I still didn't move as I head the last of the steps died down. I wasn't crying anymore but I didn't have the will to move from my corner.

"Ames!" someone called not far from where I was.

"America!" someone else yelled.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" someone else asked, I knew whom they were, I just didn't feel like acknowledging anything other than the pain in my bleeding nose and lip or the numbing on my skull.

"Come on, where are you? We're getting worried" someone said in a gentle but scared voice. I heard their steps getting nearer until I heard a gasp and Savannah called the others. I felt a couple of arms help me up and almost let go of me, I knew then that she/he had seen the forming bruises on my arms. I was then engulfed in a hug by my friends, my lip trembled as I refused to look up and see their faces. But I wasn't strong enough and collapsed in their arms and cried harder than I had the moment this had happened. I heard others start to cry and somehow that made me smile, I realized that I wasn't alone and that the really cared about me.

"What happened?" Marlee ordered more than asked and smiled sheepishly when she heard me groan. I was still looking down, I didn't want them to see my face as I knew that it had gotten the worst of it all. I slowly lifted my head and heard them all gasp when they saw my face. I had a forming black eye, a split lip, a broken nose and other bruises over my face.

"Kriss did this?" Celeste asked horrified and I nodded, I looked back down ashamed of myself for letting this happen.

"That fucking bitch" Aiden growled as he pulled away and clenched his fists. I was then pulled by Maxon, he looked me with a soft but angry face, he put his hands on my face and tenderly touched my wounds, I flinched at first but didn't pull away. He then kissed he softly on the corner of my lip across my cut. He then just smiled in a relieved kind of way. I knew that by no means was he going to let this go, but I was grateful that neither of them asked about the details of the event.


	31. Chapter 31

**When we met**

 **I had an idea for this chapter but it changed drastically and I'm amazed at the idea which I wanted to write for a while and had forgotten about it, but I love this chapter, perhaps because I'm writing in Maxon's POV, it's just so easy.**

 **I will apologize to Kiera Cass "Kiera, if you ever read this I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to Amberley, personally her character is one of my favorites but this had to be done, I'm sorry :'(**

 **Thank you a million times Lexi, you're an amazing writer, you'll notice that at the end things are written differently and that's just because Lexi wrote it. Also a shout out to MaxericaForever7 and SarahMichelle13**

* * *

Maxon's POV

I cannot believe America is almost twenty weeks pregnant, in almost four months I'm going to be a father, the thought almost makes me fall down, and I was standing. Currently I'm looking for my car as I've forgotten where I left it last night when I left to ToysRus when America told me to buy her a pregnancy pillow or otherwise she would castrate me, I frankly thought it to be an exaggeration until I saw her 'don't fuck with me' look, I looked at Marlee with a startled expression but she only pointed the door at me. I was confused all the ride to ToysRus, I mean who would've known they sold maternity things there. In the store after I'd located the pillow I saw several things that I thought Ames would like, I saw a cute set of onesies one said 'copy' and the other 'paste' I laughed for like ten minutes and considered buying it when I realized Ames would probably kill me do I continued looking for an Ames-approved pair of onesies, there was the traditional one that says 'I was planned, I was not' but one that got my attention because it was funny and I thought Ames would be okay with was one that said 'Buy one, get one' so I picked it up along with a pair that said 'this is what cute twins look like'.

So back to the parking lot thing, I was looking for my car. Today was not a day I was excited about but knew I had to get it over with. This was basically a one in a lifetime opportunity well no that would be an overstatement, but it was actually pretty rare, it so happened that today mother would be here for a press conference and father had a meeting in San Francisco but would be staying here as his 'secret' mistress told him he wanted to come to LA, I only know about that because during the time he called to tell me about his visit I heard her in the background telling him that; so when mother told me she would be coming a day later I knew it was time to tell them about the babies, I knew it wouldn't be a pleasant experience and wasn't looking forward to it.

I'm going alone because I wanted to tell them the knews before they saw her, it would all be better if they found out because I told them rather than them seeing her.

I finally found my car so I walked towards it while I whistled, something I often did when I was nervous. I got in the car and started it, I ran my heads through my hair a couple of times before pulling out. Today was a cloudy day, kind of to match the mood. I drove with apparent calmness, a well-practiced appearance that I had to manage to perform from a very young age with my parents often showing me off to the press.

Twenty minutes later and arrived at the mansion I was forced to call home. It was a very Californian mansion, with great white walls, pillars standing tall in front of the tall handsome mahogany door, a circular fountain in the middle of the drive. All in all the house was magnificent but I had scarce happy memories in it and most were better off not being mentioned.

I pulled up in front of the door and handed my keys to the 'servant' standing there, I thanked him earnestly, I had learned to be grateful with them so I only thought of them as helpers, because that's what they did, help that is. Since the age of ten when I realized I would never get my father's approval nor pride I have gotten the nag of doing and liking most things he considered disgraceful, such as playing videogames, talking to guys like Aiden or Ryan and such. But doing things that he considered bad and disgraceful wasn't the only thing I did to be different than him, for example, I have never and will never cheat, I won't use money and power to get what I want, I will do something that doesn't require being at the top.

A maid opened the door for me and I was lead to the dining room which contained a table fit for ten in which only two people now sat in complete silence, I've never understood how they considered those awfully tense silences bearable. Either of them was sitting at one side of the table, so I sat at the head of it where a plate of something which I didn't know the name but smelled delicious sat in front of me, it was some sort of soup, or perhaps it was a cream I didn't know.

"So how is school?" mother asked as soon as I had sat, I have never held such a strong grudge against her but I certainly knew she couldn't be considered a fit mother.

"Fine, my grades are perfect" I said in a practiced polite voice.

"Good" she said, another thing that was for sure with her was the fact that she was stunning, with dark hair and brown eyes like mine, though hers were cold, she had beautiful olive skin and the body of a model or so the tabloids said.

"So what's new?" she asked in what I knew she thought was a motherly voice. I was waiting till we had finished eating but now that the opportunity had presented itself I knew I had to take up on it.

"Well there is one thing, er… well… I have a girlfriend and well er… there was sort of an… accident and… she'spregntant" I rushed the last words out but I knew they had heard when I heard the sound of glass breaking and the sound of a chair scraping the floor as father stood abruptly. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to look at them.

"Maxon" whispered mother "please tell me you're joking" I shook my head and heard her exhale slowly.

I was then roughly pushed out of my chair onto the hard floor, I looked up to see father with his face red with rage, he looked angrier than I've ever seen him and I suddenly felt like I was twelve years old all over again and father was beating me for the first time, I vaguely remember that he had come home drunk, I had been in my rom playing and he came in, the room was a mess and he got maddeningly angry and started hitting me.

Now, his face was much angrier then, but that just increased my fear. He then grabbed me from the front of my shirt and pulled me up, he then dragged me to his study and locked the door. I didn't do anything, and neither did my mother, I was helpless here but she, no she could have helped, many times I wondered how things would have been for me if she had just stepped up for me, if she had been the mother she could have been and saved me, because it all started when I was a child, because no one would have to face this and because no one deserved to. She would never help me, she would always stand to the side and look at me with a mixture of pity and disappointment, I myself am disappointed of how I never did anything either and take pity on myself.

* * *

This was perhaps my worst experience. Having to silently stand being beat until unconsciousness. I now lay on my old bed in nothing but underwear and sweatpants, not because I didn't fancy wearing a shirt but because the pain of moving my arms that way had almost caused me to faint again. I had an ice-pack over my eye and bandages on my chest and back were his shoe had cut on my skin. Being like this made me remember what America had gone through just three days ago, she, too, had gone through an experience almost like this, I had restrained myself from saying this as I knew it would upset her, but being alone in one of the places I feared the most, I had been hit by my father and she had been hit by a classmate.

I knew the only reason I was allowed to stay was because mother, for all her faults, had insisted I was in no state to drive, one would think it to be caring and that it was done on her motherly affection, but I knew better, she knows that if I crashed and they found me with a damage that had nothing to do with a car accident, the media would know and get suspicious.

I groaned as I gingerly touched my forehead, were a cut that had appeared when I fell to the ground as I entered the study and stumbled, I hit my head with the edge of his desk.

I closed my eyes and swore quietly as a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. I wiped it furiously as more tears slipped and eventually just laid there crying. The only good thing is that I still have my inheritance, he threatened with taking it away for being, I quote "an ungrateful bastard", but I told him it would look bad for him if my kids had to live like that because he had taken my money away.

I heard my phone go off with a text and looked to my side to where it laid over the other pillow. I saw Americas' name written over the screen and raised my arm as gently as I could and grabbed my phone. I had just grabbed it when she called, I pushed the green button and put it over my left ear.

"Maxon?" she asked in a voice so sweet I almost broke down again.

"Hey" I said in a hoarse voice that broke at the end, I hoped she hadn't heard that but it seemed today wasn't my lucky day.

"Oh Maxon" she whispered and I knew she had started to cry, which made me feel worse with myself.

"I'm fine baby" I told her in a totally unconvincing tone.

"I'm coming to pick you up" she told me and I abruptly sat up, which made me yelp in pain.

"No, no, no. You can't come" I said shaking my head.

"Well I'm coming and you can't do a damn thing about it" she told me angrily and I heard the rustling of sheet on the background.

"Ames? What the fuck?" I then heard Marlee ask in a startled voice.

"I'm going to Maxon's to pick him up" America answered.

"What? Why?" Marlee asked.

"He um, got drunk and can't drive" she said and I exhaled in a bit of relief that she didn't tell Marlee the real reason.

"No Ames, wait you don't have to-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because she hung up on me. I groaned again and dragged my hands, with much pain, across my face.

I didn't get much time to dwell on the fact that America — and possibly Marlee — were coming to a very dangerous place, and while I didn't think father would hit either of them but he could get angry with me again and I didn't think I was up to it.

Later, America sent me a text saying she had parked in the street in front of my house. I reluctantly stood up and put on a shirt as slowly as I could, then I put on my shoes and grabbed my phone and left as quietly as I could. This reminded me fairly of mission impossible, I almost hit myself because of my stupid thoughts. I passed across my parents room and though about how odd it was that they slept in the same room, but they probably didn't have much objections about being together that way.

I climbed down the stairs and opened the front door, I then slipped out and walked to the front gate. It was almost three AM so it was still dark salve the lights the city emanated. I then saw Marlee's car and sighed in relief at knowing America wasn't driving. I got to the front gate and was let out by the security guard. I got to the car and Marlee opened the door from the inside, I then got in.

"Why on earth did you get drunk at you folks house?" Marlee asked in a voice that had disbelief but also awe in it.

"Party" I muttered through my hand that was currently over my mouth.

"Hey" America said as she looked at me, she was seated in the back with me, she grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it as Marlee drove back to the school.

When we got there, I helped America out of the car despite her objections to which Marlee didn't understand. I went to my dorm though America wanted me to stay with her, but I shook my head solemnly and told her we would talk tomorrow. I got to my dorm and took off my shirt and crawled into bed, I didn't do it so quietly but I wasn't worried I would wake Ryan up, he would sleep through a tornado if he could.

I slept as much as I could with the pain, so in the morning I felt much worse. I showered before Ryan was even awake and left the dorm just as he opened his eyes. I walked with a limp to the girls' dorms to pick up Ames.

I waited for like ten minutes before she walked out of the door with a weary expression. I opened my arms for her and she immediately fell into them, she hugged me gently while I squeezed her and put all my love into the action, and I knew she was doing the same.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into my chest and I wouldn't have heard her if I hadn't been paying attention to her every move.

"For what? It's not like you were the one to hit me, if anything I should be sorry"

"Don't be silly" she said.

"So what happened?" she asked as we walked to the cafeteria. I sighed and reluctantly told her what happened since I got to the house. She started crying when I got to the part where he locked the door to the study, so I skipped that and told her how I fainted and woke up on my bed with my back and chest bandaged. I smiled when I told her how we now had matching black eyes, but she didn't seem to find it funny and frowned.

I grabbed her hand and looked down, I didn't really like talking about this stuff but I knew she needed to know.

* * *

After school things got better for today we would find out the gender of the twins. This time we both walked with smiles on our faces, swinging our hands merrily. We arrived to the infirmary and were attended by Dr. Ashlar again. We were led to an exam room where America was told to lay down.

"Oh my god! I can't believe today we're going to find out their sex!" America gushed, I smiled at her and nodded.

It was a nerve-racking ten minutes, waiting for Dr. Ashlar to gather the gel and apply it go America's stomach. Eventually, he placed the wand over her growing belly that was showing much of the twins already. The screen lit up and instantly displayed two tiny figures. America gripped onto my hand harder than I knew she intended but I squeezed her hand back. Tears were forming in her eyes and I worked and I worked to stifle mine, which were close to spilling.

"Okay" Dr. Ashlar said, "So here is the first baby, we can call it 'A'" He pointed to the baby on the left of the screen. "The one next is baby 'B'" he continued moving the wand around Ames' stomach to show different sides of the twins and soon said.

"Would you like me to reveal the genders now or do you have anything planned?" he asked and I answered for America seemed to touched to utter any words.

"We would like to know the genders now, please." He nodded in understanding and pointed to the screen.

"Baby A is boy." America gasped and tears immediately spilled from her eyes, Dr. Ashlar continued, "Baby B is girl. Congratulations!"

"Thank you doctor" he nodded again and left the room, I passed America a paper towel so she could wipe off the gel. He told us he was going to print the ultrasound.

We were both smiling widely when she spoke next.

"I think I'm more excited now!"

"I know, how confidential we didn't have preferences". She nodded brightly as she put on her jacket to leave the infirmary.

"Now we need both pink and blue everything. Pink and blue clothes, pink and blue cribs — wait where are they going to stay when they're born?" America's eyes widened in realization. We never really discussed this and now I was worried as well.

"I don't know. We could maybe take the to my parents?" I suggested though even I doubted it.

She made a funny face before saying, "Are you sure? They might not be happy about us living there, plus I'm not in favor of your father"

"Well that's a relief, I just suggested it in case _you_ thought it a good idea" I said with a small smile and her face softened.

"The babies will be born at the end of the school year, and I guess I could take a year off college."

"No, absolutely no. You wanted to go to college, you need to" I pleaded.

"I know and it's not like I'll never go, it'll just be a year later, and someone'll have to stay with the babies and I personally don't mind it, also you know how I've always wanted to write a story and if I stay I'll be able to do that" she said in a hopeful voice and the look on her face was one I could never refuse, so I relented.

"Fine but I get to choose the color of their things, maybe something more rainbow-ish" I said and she made a horrible effort at hiding her laugh. I realize things won't be so bad in the end if I'm with her in the end.


	32. Chapter 32

**When we met**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I just moved and it was a really complicated, also internet's down at my place. Also I couldn't find the will to write, I had the idea I just didn't feel like writing, in general**

 **In very important news, I just finished Harry Potter and I'm like 'why did it take so long for me to read them?' I love them, they're just so perfect. If anyone wants to discuss with me over Harry Potter you can PM me**

 **I would also like to say that in this chapter America is based more upon myself than in the book, I hope this helps you get to know me a bit.**

* * *

"So this is okay?"

"Yes"

"Totally sure"

"Absolutely"

"Fine" I said with a sigh. It's finally spring break and Maxon convinced me to stay at his place, I still don't know if it's a good idea but I have to say I'm getting more used to the idea.

"You'll be staying in my room and Marlee and Carter'll be in the guest room" I nodded and sat on the bed.

"So everyone will come for dinner except Aiden and Kylie right?" I asked to be sure.

"That's what they said, yeah"

"Who's cooking?" I asked because I genuinely wanted to know, I wasn't really good at cooking despite the fact that back home I almost always was on cooking duty, May was the one with the talent in the kitchen. I sat down on a chair, I've been standing up for a while and my feet have started to hurt.

"The chef" he answers. I almost want to do a face palm at my stupidity, of course they have a chef, what the hell was I thinking.

After settling down it was a pretty boring day, we didn't do much while the chef cook. Right now we were having a Harry Potter movie marathon; I, of course, spent most of the movies telling Maxon what they got wrong and how the books are much better, because honestly, that's how the universe works, books over movies, or at least it does for me.

"Did you know that in the book, Luna isn't the one to find Harry under the invisibility cloak but Tonks, and also, they were inside a compartment and not in a train carriage" I said as we watched that scene in The Half-Blood Prince, I loved this book, but I wish they would have put the scene were Ginny and Ron fight because he found her and Dean 'snogging' or so say the Brits.

"This is like the thousand correction you've made" he points out with a smile, I smile back.

"They always change things in the movies, but I've always thought the Harry Potter movies weren't so bad adaptations"

"I think it would be a good idea for me to read the books" he suggested and I squealed while jumping up and down as much as I could with my current belly.

"Yay!"

When the movie was halfway through, the doorbell rang through the house, and while a maid went to open the door, Maxon and I started descending the stairs to the dining room. The first people to turn up are Ryan and Savannah, they smile at me and both kiss my cheeks, I then remember how sometimes Maxon can be completely oblivious to other guys and sometimes girls attention, they could even flirt with me and he wouldn't notice, but when he's in a bad mood, well he notices everything, and while most girls find that hot, I find it uncomfortable, firstly because that isn't Maxon's first nature and secondly because it's upsetting to see him react that way, I know the last thing he wants is to be like his father, and I also know that if I ever reacted in a good way to his jealousy he would think it a good thing, and then he'd feel bad for ever thinking it was okay.

"Hey!" Savannah said, I waved at her. We sat down but didn't start as we wanted to wait for the rest to get here.

We talked for a while. The next to arrive was Madison and Celeste, then Carter and Marlee. Aiden and Kylie wouldn't be here until after dinner as they were all staying here for the night. We were eating Thai-style chicken and drawn fried noodles. I almost never eat Thai food, but these were awesome.

We were halfway through dessert (raspberry pie) when the doorbell rang, I turned my head as most did to see whom it was, we weren't expecting anyone but Aiden and Kylie and they weren't supposed to be here already. I heard the door open and close before I heard the yelling, it sounded vague from here.

"—fucking coward!" yelled Kylie.

"I never told you to say anything!" Aiden shot back.

"Things wouldn't have gone so bad if you had just said something!" her voice cracked at the end.

"I couldn't, you see what they did to you, I'm sorry, but I couldn't Lt that happen to me"

"How dare you? You stayed quiet so as to protect yourself! I'm your little sister, and you let me down"

"I'm sorry"

They were now in the hallway outside the dining room, I could hear every word. They entered the dining room and sat at opposite sides of the long table and didn't speak to each other. No one spoke for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Celeste.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"Why don't you sake the coward?!" she exploded after a few seconds of stillness.

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry won't make up for the fact that our parents disowned me, all because I am into girls and the coward refused to say he too was into his same gender." She said and suddenly it all made sense. I couldn't say I was on either of their side, I get that he was scared to tell his parents about his bisexualness, but it was wrong of him of not even defending Kylie.

We were all stunned for a while, but eventually no one found anything to say to the disrupted twins and went back to their desert.

This time we weren't playing truth or dare, we were over being like that, drinking stopped being fun when we crashed with a drunk driver, and sex, though we still did it, was taken as something more serious, you sort of grow up when all those things you swore wouldn't happen to you actually happen. So we sat on the carpeted floor while we talked about the future, we were discussing baby names.

"But wouldn't it be cool to name him Bruce" Ryan said for the thousand time, he was trying to argue haw cool the name Bruce was, he was obsessed with The Incredible Hulk.

"We are not naming the boy like that" Maxon said with a stern face, though a smile was creeping into his features.

"Ooooo! We should name him Harry!" I suggested enthusiastically, Maxon only at me with pure amusement on his face. I blushed and looked down with a soft smile on my face.

"And what about the girl?" Celeste asked.

"Um well I wanted to name her Eadlyn" I said.

"That's actually a pretty nice name" Ryan said, sometimes it surprises me how mature he can be, that really didn't have anything to do but I guess one can't help but notice this kind of things.

"Yeah" most agreed on this.

"How did we end up like this?" Marlee asked from where she was laying on the floor with her head on Carter's lap, I looked down at her, I had almost fallen asleep.

"Like how?" Savannah asked with a front on her face.

"Well for starters, one of us is pregnant" she nodded at me, "Then there are two lesbians with us" she said, and though with anyone else it might have been offensive, somehow with her it wasn't, "there's a bisexual" she pointed ad Aiden, "And though the rest of us aren't as distinctive as you, we aren't exactly normal".

"Things just happen you know, and I guess the only thing we can do is go with the flow and see how it turns out" Kylie said and we stayed quiet for a while before saying 'goodnight' and leaving for our rooms.

* * *

After Maxon and had gone to bed and it was long away since I started hearing Maxon's snores, I was still thinking about what Kylie had said, I realized it couldn't have been said in a more perfect way, she was right, and I quote 'Sometimes you just have to go with the flow'.

It was now a few days after we had our last meet up. Most had gone to their families, some of us had stayed with someone else like I did.

I woke up at one in the afternoon, it had become a new habit of mine of sleeping in a lot later that I would have done. I did my morning ritual stuff or whatever it's called. For the most part I was still half asleep, so it came as a surprise to find out Maxon was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't in the kitchen, nor the TV room, nor any of the places where he would usually be, I even asked one of the maids if she had seen him, but she was pretty vague, she acted like she knew, but her words were very convincing.

I hadn't given up on my search for him, but I was feeling hungry, and there was only so much hunger a pregnant woman could take before eventually succumbing to it.

I prepared myself a bagel with cream cheese and ham, I also did tea as I had to lower my caffeine levels, but I know tea is deceptive as it has more caffeine than they let on. I was watching this new series called 'Thirteen reasons why', it was so good but it made me upset that I hadn't read the book first.

When I was done I sent a message to Maxon asking where he was; I didn't expect for him to answer right away so I was surprised to see him do so.

 _M: I will pick U up at 5:00, wear beach clothes._

I sat up straight to call him but decided against it, so instead I just send him a confused emoji. He didn't text me back after that so I went upstairs to our — his — room to look for something to wear. I had taken most of my things out of my suitcase so it would be easier to look for stuff now that is was hung beside his clothes. I'm usually not picky about what I wear, I pretty much just throw on the first thing I see, but I decided to look a bit more and take more time deciding what to put on.

Eventually I picked out a white, simple maxi dress, firstly because it was cute, secondly because it was comfortable, and thirdly because I didn't even know I owned it.

By the time I was done showering and had put on underwear, it was already 2:50, but note that it wasn't late because I took a lot of time showering but because I just hadn't been able to shut down the TV and stop watching my series. I got out of the bathroom and put on the dress, it reached my ankles and while it wasn't exactly 'beach stuff' it was okay. I put on mascara and coral colored lip-gloss on before slipping into my sandals.

I walked down the stairs and sat in front of the TV; for most of the day I had been in the TV room but it would be easier to wait here rather than there.

I didn't turn on the TV but rather played on my phone. I was playing piano tiles, I was no longer obsessed with it but it was still pretty addictive, so an hour and a half later and the doorbell rang through the house, I got up but was beat there by the a maid, I glared at her but without actual emotion behind it, so I was glad when she smiled at me. I got out of the house and was met with the precious sight of a shirtless Maxon, I would never get over the sight of him like this. I looked at him confused but he just smiled and took my hand. He led me down the stairs to a convertible Audi, I had no idea what model but it was awesome.

I looked at him with a surprised expression but he just shrugged. He helped me into the car and got to the other side to get in himself. He started the car with a satisfying roar and pulled out of the driveway. I didn't ask where we was taking me as I already knew. I looked at him again and was hit by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, I know it's ridiculous how I see stuff but don't _notice,_ I was surprised because I knew there were scars on his chest and back from the beatings he took from his father, I was going to ask but decided against it.

I don't know how long it was when he pulled up at the parking lot in front of the beach, all I know is that I was impressed. There was a white canopy set up with a table in the middle, the table had a laced tablecloth and candles in the middle of it, a basket sat at the side of the table, plates were already on the table, there was also a bouquet of tiger lilies, he knew how I thought roses were cliché, so I was touched by the fact that he bought a completely different kind of flowers.

I looked at the fairy lights hanged to the canopy, giving it a more romantic glow, the sunset adding to it. I had no idea what this was about, but food and romantic time with my boyfriend wasn't something I couldn't refuse, so I sat down; Maxon sat on the opposite side, facing me.

"What is this all 'bout?" I asked with a smile as Maxon took out a Tupperware thingy with spaghetti Bolognese in it. He then took out two bottles of water and passed one to me.

"Nothing much really, just wanted to spend time with you"

"Well aren't you sweet?" I gushed. He smiled.

We ate was we talked about pretty much anything, I liked that about us, about anyone really; like, spending so much time with someone that random conversations can become the best kind of conversations. I realize that that's the ultimate level of trust for me, being able to say and ask exactly what's on my mind.

So we laughed and joked because we could.

We talked and yelled because it was okay.

We were together because we wanted to.

"Come 'ere" he said as he took my hand and led me to the sand, I had already taken off my sandals so it was really comfortable, what with the cooling sand and all.

He led me to the point where dry sand met wet sand, he turned me around and made me lower my head so I could look at what was on the ground. One word.

 _Prom?_

I smiled and slowly turned around, I was confused to see him nervous, I shook my head and the hopeful smile on his face fell, replaced with a deep frown. I was still smiling as I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply, letting my emotions that I've been holding onto for the past few months slip into the kiss.

"Idiot, did you really think I would say no?" I asked with a chuckle, he too laughed at his own stupidity.

He put his arms around me, I put mine around his neck, and in that moment, it started to rain. It was beautiful, the rain couldn't ruin it, though rain can't ruin anything. I smiled as I kissed him again, and so we started to sway, we danced at a nonexistent song, but the sound of the rain hitting the sand was enough.

The rain wasn't falling too hard, it made it more perfect in a sense. I ran my hands through his hair, I opened my mouth to him, I opened myself to him more than I thought possible.

I didn't believe in young love, but in that moment I swear it felt real.

"I love you" we both said at the same time, we both started laughing at the same time. We were synchronized. We were perfect for each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**When** **we** **met** **e**

 **Like I should apologize to each of you personally not posting anything in so long. I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter but then SarahMichelle13 reminded me that most of you in the US are having your prom during this dates? Well also I don't know were my lap top is so I had to write this on my phone and stupid word delete everything I had written so I had to start all over again.**

 **Also I'm in a kind of "spring break" which is actually called Semana Santa, sorta Holly Week?**

 **Okay this chapter, not gonna do spoilers but we'll be talking about their colleges, more specifically the girls' college, I'll leave at the bottom their majors so as to clear things up.**

 **I'll be posting the girl's dresses and prom decoration on my tumbler account if y'all want to see them user name's sammy1802**

 **#############I will put a thing (this *, can't remember what it's called) at a point of this chapter so you know when to listen to a specific song, it's said in the chapter########**

 **This is officially my favorite chapter, all the love they all show is absolutely beautiful, so the sad thing is this story is almost over ;-; but I promise it will have a good ending, like I have it all planned and their graduation is going to be awesome, I plan on trying to write 6,000 words, don't kill me if I don't pls!**

* * *

"Come on try this one" Marlee shoved a dress into my arms.

"No, this one" Savannah took the the one Marlee had given to me and replaced it with another.

"Come on guys, this one's better" Celeste put another one in my hands.

We were now buying my dress as it had to be from a maternity store, I did try on some of the normal dresses but none of them seem to actually fit, so the girls, since they have already bought their dresses, were now helping me find my own.

"Okay Okay, calm dow alright?" I took all of the dresses plus the ones they had taken from me and entered the dressing room, I hanged the dresses and quickly undressed before putting on the first dress; it was a simple black dress, it was backless and completely flowed to my knees, it didn't look flattering, though it was comfortable.

I sighed but got out.

Celeste made a gagging expression, Marlee chuckled, Savannah shook her head and closed her eyes, Kylie just shrugged, Madison winced.

I laughed at them and went back inside.

The next dress was better, it looked more like a prom dress, it was sea foam green and was cinched around the bust but was knee length, it had spaghetti straps and a strip of lace across the shoulders, they still didn't deem it 'right'.

Then it was a coral dress that was basically a combination of the first and the second, meaning it was floor length, back less and cinched around the bust with a heart shaped cleavage. I actually liked this dress, but they didn't.

Lastly I tried on a nude, v- necked, floor length dress that had a strip of silk wrapped around the top of my belly, it was perfect, it was comfortable, not so tight that I would feel as though I couldn't breathe but not so loose that it wasn't form fitting. I got out and stood in front of a big mirror as I waited for their conversations to stop, once they did there was a moment of silence before:

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Savannah squealed as she stood up to take a closer look at the dress.

"Damn!" Marlee said appreciatively and slowly clapped her hands, I winked at her.

"Well this is it" I said and smiled brightly.

After a moment of admiring the dress, which was still beautiful after the seconds of continuously watching the dress.

"You know, one would think you're buying a wedding dress" Kylie said before Celeste nudged her in the ribs.

"No, we aren't getting married any time soon, sorry to disappoint you"

"We are going to be your bridesmaids, right?" Marlee asked uncertainty, I looked at her and saw the hopeful look on her face, she looked like I was actually going to deny them that.

"Of course" I said with a smile. I don't know what it is, maybe because I'm pregnant or something but I suddenly want to cry.

I bring my hands to my face and cry quietly, it isn't until I let out a small sob that the stand up and surround me in seconds. I continue to cry for a while, their arms around me.

"What is it baby?" Celeste asks in a baby voice that makes me snort.

"I don't know, one minute I was fine and next thing I know I'm braking down"

"Aw, it's okay" Celeste says with a smile.

"But we'll be going to college and not be able to se each other every day, and I'm fat, and Maxon is so cute, and I just love you guys so much" I whine and they laugh.

"Come on. Get out of that dress and then we'll go eat." Madison suggests, I only nod.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and we are getting a table at Red Lobster. Our dresses are safely in our rooms as we passed there before going to eat. We chose this restaurant as we were celebrating that prom was a couple of days away, so we order virgin celebratory drinks, at the begging of the year I would've laughed at the idea of celebrating without alcohol, now it really doesn't seem necessary.

"So what college are you going to?" Savannah asked, she had just put her drink down and slammed her hands on the table, starling is all.

"I got accepted at Pratt Institute for architecture" Marlee said nonchalantly, I squealed and startled her from lazily moving her fork over her almost empty salad.

"Why do you say it like that, you've always wanted to go there!" I exclaimed. She just shrugged but smiled giddily.

"Well, I'll be going to the Imperial College School of Medicine" Madison said in a fake accent.

"Oh god! I'll be going to Loyola Marymount University!" Celeste squealed and did a weird dance while sitting down.

"And you?" I asked Kylie, she stopped chewing for a second before swallowing.

"Rhode Island School of Design" she said a little shyly, Celeste kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Savannah?"

She smiled for a second before exploding and squealing like a mad woman. Once she calmed dow. She took a sip of her drink before taking.

"John Hopkins University" she stated proudly with a smug smile on her face.

"Boston University" I said giddily.

"Wow" Savannah said as she looked down at the table, "You guys realize that in four years, for most of us, we'll be actual adults, with a job and responsibilities"

"Well I've got more years than four" Madison said with a sad chuckle.

"Y'all will call often right?" Kylie asked seriously, we nodded and joined our hands so as to seal the deal. Of course we would.

* * *

Two days later and all the girls in our group were in Celeste's room, her roommate wasn't here so we had much more space, also her dorm was the biggest of all of our dorms.

"How are y'all gonna do your hair?" Marlee asked from her seat as she applied mascara.

"No idea, Celeste was going to do them all so I guess she chose them based on our dress?" Kylie asked her girlfriend uncertainly.

"Not gonna tell you, you've gotta wait till you see it" she said with a smug smile as she worked on Savannah's hair.

"Is it done?" Savannah asked Celeste as she squirmed in her seat.

"No. And stop moving" she told her sternly. Savannah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. We laughed at her for a while as she glared at us, eventually she smiled.

"Gosh you look like a baby that had its lollipop taken" Madison said as she laughed, it only made us laugh harder.

After Savannah, Celeste started on my hair. I already had my makeup done and was waiting for her to do my hair so I could get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"Just wait and you'll see" I groaned.

Twenty minutes later and I was turned to face the mirror. I smile and touched the the braid that now fell over my shoulder, it was a side swept lose braid, it looked beautiful with my hair and I knew it would look awesome with my dress.

"Thank you"

"No problem sweetie"

I the proceeded to put on my dress. Savannah and Marlee were already dressed; Savannah had her hair in a half up half down style, a braid went from one side of her head to the other at the back of her head, she was wearing a knee length white dress with golden lace embedded on top; Marlee had her hair with one of those bows that were on the back of her head, her dress was a lilac floor length dress with over top lace.

I sat down next to them and waited for the others to be done.

The next to join us was Kylie, she had cut her brown hair yesterday and it now reached her shoulders, it was now done with curls and a swirling thing gathered at the back of her head, her dress was an off the shoulder backless red dress, I watched as she gracefully sat on the couch and brought her hands together on her lap, Celeste watched her movements with love and adoration on her face, just a hint of lust there too. I smile at the cuteness of their relationship.

The next to join us is Madison, she's wearing a black lace, long sleeves, two pieced, satin dress, her hair is in a updo made of two braids wrapped around her head.

Lastly Celeste does her own hair in a simple but beautiful low bun, she put on her dress, which is a v-neck, black lace, long sleeved, floor length, pale pink dress.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" We yelled. We left the room, the sound of our heels — minus me, I was wearing flats — echoing over the halls; we saw other girls leave their dorms. We headed to the parking lot to wait for the guys as we would all be leaving together. We waited for a few minutes before a black limo pulled up in front of us, I gasped along with the other girls. A man dresses in a sharp suit stepped out of the front seat and opened the back door for us, we stepped inside. The guys were all there except for Aiden as he and his date would be arriving later.

"Hey Savannah? I never got to ask who was your date?" Madison asked curiously.

"Avery Hill."

"The Brit exchange student?" Marlee asked in an impressed sort of voice.

"Yep him."

"Well I never told you guys either." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Who?" Most of us asked.

"Daphne de Sauveterre." He stated proudly.

"Ugh, really Ryan? Her?" Maxon asked with a groan.

"What? Why?" I asked alarmed.

"She and I once dated, nothing serious, but she's even worse than Kriss, well not but she is much more clingy than her."

"Well I just think she's hot. So I might get laid…" Ryan drawled.

"Hey, did you guys got dressed in each of your dorms?" Celeste asked.

"In each of our dorms, obviously." Carter said with a snort.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Marlee hit him on the chest.

"What? I like my privacy!" Carter said defensively.

"Okay… right" I said looking at them with a smile on my face, they were funny.

We talked about none sense all the way to the hotel where prom was being held. It was almost ten minutes later when the limo pulled up in front f the hotel. We got out and walked to the ball room, yes the hotel did have one. There we gave our tickets to one of the students collecting them, then we entered.

The theme was supposed to be 'Enchanted Forest', there were tables laying at the sides of the room decorated in white sparkly mantels with the most amazing centerpieces I have ever seen, they were small trees supporting miniature lanterns, the old oil ones, the trees also had small fake flowers attached to each of the branches; the room itself was also beautiful, there were cream colored drapes over the walls, the only place that wasn't covered in them was the big floor to crawling windows at the back, the ceiling was covered in fairy lights that were entwined with fluffy green sets of leafs, all started from the walls and connected at the center of the room, at the side of the room there were bigger trees, actual living trees with more fairy lights, all hanging down of them as if they were leafs.

We went first to the tables to eat something, we chatted there for a while before getting up at dancing, well the others did while Maxon and I stayed behind.

"I can't believe that in a couple of months the twins will be born." I said while absently rubbing my hand over my belly.

"Yeah, me neither." He said as he then rubbed my belly too.

I then felt a small kick from one of the twins, I smiled and moved Maxon's hand so it was over the spot where I had felt the kick, a few moments later there was a kick again. Maxon chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"So… have I told you you look marvelous?" He asked with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You look marvelous too honey." I told him.

We stayed like that for a while. Not talking, just observing the other couples as they danced to electronic music, which was too fast for my current state.

"Oh my god, guys! Have you seen who's with Aiden?" Savannah came rushing to us, staging a flustered Avery behind her.

"What? No, who?" I asked as I craned my neck to look around the room.

"Sebastian Lee!" She squealed and jumped excitedly.

"The basketball captain?" Maxon asked in surprise behind me.

"Yeah, him." Savannah said with and excited giggle.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked as I saw her over excited state.

"What? No." She said in a totally unconvincing voice.

"Has she been drinking?" I asked Avery instead, glaring at him when he blushed at my incriminating stare.

"Okay that's it, Avery go freshen up, I'll take Savannah for a while." I told him, he only gaped at me.

I took Savannah to the restroom beside the ball room and told her to splash some water on her face, I stood by her side and watched as she dabbed her face with a paper towel, careful not to wipe off her makeup, I snorted at this.

"Seriously?! You're drunk but you take care of you're makeup nonetheless!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"Not drunk, just tipsy." She told me.

"Right."

I waited for her to adjust her dress and check her hair and teeth before I told her we had to go back, she groaned but conceded and helped me into my seat.

"Well, I think she'll be okay." I told Maxon once Savannah and Avery had left to dance again.

"Of course she will. You know Avery is Aspen's best friend?" Maxon asked in distaste.

"No I didn't, but Avery didn't look bad, he actually seemed a good guy, also Savannah wouldn't have accepted if she wasn't sure he wasn't like Aspen."

"Right, of course."

An hour later it had gotten dark, Maxon and I had gotten bored of just sitting there so we went to explore around the hotel. We were now at the pool. It was a pretty cool pool, it was warm and kind of big, there was also a jacuzzi at the side.

"Wanna get in?" Maxon asked, I abruptly turned my head and looked at him in surprise, both my eyebrows raised.

"You do?"

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged, I shrugged back and took my dress off, careful not to upset my hair, Maxon took his shirt and pants off, we both left our shoes at the side of the jacuzzi before stepping in.

"Oh god" I moaned, Maxon chuckled hoarsely.

I rested my head on Maxon's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist as best as he could, I sighed in contentment.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being here…"

*(song)*

An hour later and Maxon and I were dressed and back at the party, we danced a couple of songs this time, the slower ones, though not a ball one. We were currently dancing to 'The night we met', our arms around each other, we were slowly swaying to the calming song. I again rested my head on Maxon's chest, listening to his heart beat, he kissed my head and gave my body a light squeeze.

"I love you." Maxon whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"Can I have a dance m'lady" I heard Ryan say behind us.

"Of course." I then stepped away from Maxon and joined Ryan with a giggle, I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist.

"You know I love you like a sister, right?" He asked a couple of minutes later, when the song had changed to 'Song for someone' by U2.

"Of course and I love you like a brother."

"I jus thought you should know that I actually care about you, I would hate it if something happened to you"

"I would too. But why the sudden need to express this feelings?" I asked curiously.

"Well with so little time left until the babies are born and graduation almost around the corner, I guess I just thought you should know before we parted our ways." He shrugged and I frowned.

"Don't say it like that, we'll still see each other, right?"

"Not so much, I'll be going to Australia to study veterinary"

"I didn't know. Guess we all didn't want to share where we were going, none of us girls told each other where we had been accepted until two days ago." I said

"Well I know you'll be going to Boston University, and Maxon is too." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah." I said with a smile, Ryan's expression instantly softened.

After my dance with Ryan I was too tired to dance more so Marlee and I went to our table to eat some finger sandwiches. Soon they were going to announce prom King and Queen, so Marlee and I ate the sandwiches quickly and went to stand with everybody else as Miss Silvia took the mic and someone placed the two jeweled crowns behind her in a small marble pillar. Miss Silvia stood in front of the podium.

"Well, it's now time to announce whom are this years' King and Queen" she then took a small white envelope and opened it.

"Wow, this is new, okay. This years King and Queen are… Sebastian Lee and… Aiden McCallan!" She exclaimed in a cheery but surprised voice.

"Bloody hell man. Yeah!" Ryan yelled as he pushed Aiden from where he had frozen, Aiden stumbled forward for a second but regained his balance before walking to the stage with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian got the king crown as he was mentioned first and Aiden got the Queen crown, they the. Walked down and started the traditional king and, in this case, king dance. I wanted to cry at the cuteness of the sight before me. At the end Sebastian leaned down as he was taller than Aiden and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah lil' brother!" Kylie yelled and wolf whistled beside me as most clapped and the song ended.

We then all joined to dance, I moved as best as I could with all of them jumping to the beat, we all laughed until our stomachs hurt, we danced until our feet hurt, we sang until our throats were dry, we did everything we could to spend together our last moments as high schoolers and seniors. All in all, this was much better than what I could have asked for.

* * *

 **Ok I've got to apologize for something, I checked and realized that I had made Madison and Ryan siblings but later in the story the siblings were Aiden and Kylie (I like it better this way) but I apologize if it made anyone confused, I didn't even realize this until today**

 **So... their majors:**

 **Marlee, architecture**

 **Madison, medicine**

 **Celeste, fashion marketing**

 **Savannah, biomedical engineering**

 **Kylie, graphic design**

 **Ryan, veterinary**

 **Aiden, cinematography**

 **Carter, engineering**

 **Maxon, family enterprise**

 **America, English literature**


	34. Chapter 34

When we met

 ***Nervously walks away from behind wall* hey guys.**

 **So umm… what can I say, hmmm, sorry?**

 **Well this is a belated birthday gift to Gest, I don't know your name but thanks to you, I realize I couldn't just give up on this, so I started thinking and then started writing this, I hope that if you are here, you are not to mad at me so as not to read this anymore, I didn't give up, so don't you do so.**

 **Very sad news. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, I'm very happy that I started writing this almost a year ago, and I'd like to thank this that have been with me since the beginning.**

 **MileyRowling, Sarah Michelle13, ReadingManiac, Sillylilly765, obviously Lexiiii, Lexi Valerino, MaxericaForever17, Em, katewilliams248, Abizeau, puppylove26**

* * *

Its incredible to think that almost twelve months ago I was just arriving to LA, that I didn't know any of them, that I didn't even want to be here, that I wasn't about to have babies. The thought alone of what we have been through makes me choke on emotions, on the fact that they are the best friends I could have ever asked for, but also in saddens, because despite the fact that I love my babies even now before they are even born, it makes me sad think about how things could have been if Maxon and I had waited, or taken more precautions, but it doesn't matter, what could have been, because things are fine and I don't need to think of things as impossible as something that never happened.

Graduation has always been something important to me, and now I think I value it much more, and so when the day came, the day we would get closure, and the day our separation was made much more real and official.

That day was perfection, not because everything went absolutely right but because we were together, and that, sometimes is enough.

It started when Marlee and I woke up, we didn't say much as we got ready, which we did much calmer than for prom. I did coffee, Marlee got a couple of sandwiches, and we ate them as we watched TV. Then Marlee took a shower as I put my makeup in order and took out my dress from the closet. Then she got out and I took a shower.

We both got ready, we put on makeup, we got into our dresses and we put on our shoes. So two hours later we were walking to the auditorium, we met the others there and got to our seats. I remember Ryan yelling something like,

"We are almost high school grads! Fuck you Professor Simpson, I did it!" we laughed for a while as we remembered all the funny stuff that happens through the year, from the time Ryan was rejected by all of the girls from the cheerleading squad, to the time Marlee and Carter had been discovered almost having sex in the janitors closet.

Then the dean got up to the podium and said a long speech about how they — the school board — were very proud of us, that it was amazing that he had met some of us as we were young and now we were going off to college, he also said that it was a miracle some of us had graduated; Ryan had stood up and yelled "Yeah! That's me baby!", then the dean continued the speech.

When he had finished he called the valedictorian, I didn't really listen to her speech but I guessed it had been a good one when people cheered for her, the varsity jocks had gotten up and carried her on their arms.

Then our names were called, I think it was by name order. I got called after Diana Shelley, I got up and walked to the podium, well wobbled as I was still too pregnant to walk well. They gave me my diploma and shook my hands, this was all they did, not that special, but good…I think.

When the ceremony ended, we separated to look for our parents, I found my mom and siblings, and was surprised to see Kota standing next to them, he looked awkward standing there with his designer suit, looking like the rich jerk he was, but then I saw Kenna with her baby and James behind her, May and Gerard standing together, albeit Gerard looked like he had been forced into his suit.

I ran to them, well walked as fast as I could, and wrapped my arms around my mom, May and Gerard joined the hug, then Kennan, but Kota stayed there looking even more awkward.

I had separated from them and walked to Kota, I had been mad to see him there, but I was happy he cared enough to come, or even cared enough to listen to whatever mom had threatened him with.

So I walked slowly and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you" I had whispered into his ear, slowly his stiff posture had relaxed, and when his own arms had wrapped around me, I almost cried.

"Congrats little sis" he had whispered with a smile as we let go of each other.

Then we all got back together, we went to the parking lot and got on separate cars so we could all go to Maxon's house, we would be celebrating there, as our group was too big for us to go to a restaurant and Maxons' parents had been gone for the weekend, mom had asked me why they weren't there for their sons' graduation, I had only said that they were very busy people, she didn't ask anything after that.

We had such a great time, we ate from a buffet pared by the chaff that worked for Maxons' parents, there had been sandwiches, hamburgers, pasta, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, pulled pork, BBQ ribs and stuff like that. We ate in the garden, which I had never seen before that, it was magnificent, there was a little lake at the side with rose bushes and other flowers surrounding it and a kiosk with hanging pots and fairy light that were lit when the sun went out.

We had also invited other friends as it was a big party. Our parents got to know each other, we spent our time together, and enjoyed talking into the night when the parents and other guests left, we played games and fell asleep during the movie we had playing.

So that's how graduation day had gone, it happened just a couple of weeks ago, but it seemed as if it had been just yesterday. And now I was back in Carolina, I was going to be staying three weeks here before moving to Boston with Maxon, we are going to rent a small apartment next to campus, we had already seen it online but were waiting until we actually moved to see it.

"Ames! Kota is here" May yelled from downstairs, she sounded a bit annoyed, she had a right to be, I was the only one that has been trying to get along with him, I still wasn't completely sure of what I was doing but I was trying to get along with him like the old times when Kota and I were best friends.

I yelled a response and wobbled down the stairs and met Kota at the door, we got in his car and he pulled out of the drive way. We were going to Charlotte City that was an hour away from where we lived.

The reason we were going to Charlotte City is that Kota has an art exhibit there and asked me to go with him, I was nervous at first but now I feel giddy with excitement. It was the first time I was going to see his art in an official environment, I had seen him paint and draw when he lived with us. He has always been good at painting. At first I remember him being shy about anyone seeing what he did, but slowly he began realizing that what he did was actually amazing he became more confident in himself, but I can't remember him ever bragging about his stuff, though that changed when he left us, he started being arrogant, I think he felt that because he had managed to succeed at what he did, he was better than us.

I look at him and notice how there are many things that changed about him. His hair used to be cut close to his scalp, it now almost reached his shoulders, he used to dress in a more strict way, now he was dressed in a pair of jeans with a button down, which was unbuttoned on the first three buttons, his entire being looked expensive.

I reached and brushed his red hair away from his face, he smile a little.

"You couldn't cut your hair without mom, could you?" I teased him.

"Obviously not, can't you see how useless I am?" he teased back. I laughed a little, since that was all but right, he looked healthy, he even had some muscle, instead of being the skinny teenager I remember from before he left for college.

"So what are you studying?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"English literature" I said.

"Hmm, I think that suits you" he said and looked at me as he stopped at a red light. I blushed slightly, though I didn't know why.

We then just talked about random stuff until we got to the building where the gallery would be held. It was a brick building with ample windows overlooking the park in front of it, it was located near downtown and there were other little stores in the same street, so there were people walking through the park and entering the little stores.

We entered the building and I was amazed by the sight that met me behind the door; the whole first landing was covered in different paintings, some were done with pencil, others in oil and watercolor, there were so many textures and colors my breath got caught in my chest for a second.

"This are all yours?" I asked amazed.

"Well not all, most of mine are on the next level" he said and as I looked at him I realized he looked a little embarrassed, his cheeks were tinted pink as well as the tip of his ears.

"Well mister, show me your work"

He then started by showing me a painting filled with different colors and shapes, all arranged so it looked like they were a flower, he explained the meaning of it, which was that even the most bizarre of arrangements, if put in the right order, could create something beautiful. He did this with all of his paintings, most of them were done on the same style as the first one, some were paintings of people, he said that there wasn't a meaning to them, but he did tell me the reason he had chosen to paint that particular person, or what he felt as he saw them.

I had seen beautiful stuff before, and I would surely see more, but listening to my brother talk about something that made him as passionate as art, was something that certainly fell into the 'beautiful' category.

We were on the second floor when it happened. I felt something I had been dreading but also been looking forward to, I felt my water break.

I looked at the floor with wide eyes. The whole floor went silent for a second, but I could hear my heart beat, fast but also steady. I looked at Kota, who looked as shocked as I did, maybe more, as he _wasn't_ expecting this to happen.

"Oh my god" I gasped as I clutched my stomach, not in pain, but in surprise.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god! Its happening! Kota!" I exclaimed as people started to make me mover down the stairs, they started asking if we needed a ride, if we had a car or if they needed to call an ambulance, by then Kota had snapped out of it and brushed off the questions. Kota helped me into the front seat and hurriedly to the other side. He looked for the nearest hospital in the GPS and started driving.

I then got out my phone with shaking hands and pressed on Maxons' phone number. It was ten and a half so I knew he would still be up, but he took a few rings to answer.

"Yeah?" he asked and I heard him yawn, him not instantly asking if I was okay, as he did now a days every time I called him, made me realize he had been asleep and hadn't checked who had called.

"Maxon" I said urgently.

"Ames? Are you alright?"

"It's happening" I whispered into the phone with a smile.

"What?"

"Maxon! The babies are coming!" I said with a teary laugh.

"Oh god! Really?!" he exclaimed and I heard rustling in the background.

"Yeah we are driving to the hospital right now"

"Which one?" he asked.

"It's the … in Charlotte" I said. I then gasped in pain as I felt the first contraction hit, it wasn't sharp or even long, but it came unexpectedly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just a contraction" I said as it ended.

"Okay I gotta call my mother but drive safely, I'll see you in an hour" I said and hung up after hearing Maxon whisper,

"I love you"

I then called my mom, we had a short conversation about labor, which she could have saved until we were at the hospital, she cried a little, but it was fine, she was my mother, she was allowed to cry when her daughter was about to go to labor.

We arrived at the hospital, they helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me into a private room, where they connected an IV and left me there. Kota was pacing at the foot of my bed, he was nervously muttering under his breath and after a couple of minutes I grew tired of the sound his muttering was making.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"How are you going to do this?" he asked in a worried voice, it didn't sound like he was insinuating I was incapable and the fact that I was trying seemed impossible, it sounded like he was amazed of my — our, Maxon's and mine — capability, willingness to go through something as hard as parenting.

"We are just going to have to wing it" I whispered with a smile, he shook his face and walked to me with tears on his face, he brushed my hair away as I had done to him in the car.

"You are amazing to do this for them" he said with a chuckle, "But also a little crazy"

We didn't say much, he asked the name we had chosen, but I said he would have to wait to hear them, he asked about Maxon as he had only spent time with him once, but the only conversation they had was the "big brother talk", you know, the one where he threatens to kill him if he hurts me, yeah that one.

When the contractions came, he let me grab his hand when it was a particularly strong one. We watched TV as a distraction.

When an hour passed and Maxon hadn't arrived yet, I started to get fidgety, I twisted my hands on the bed sheet. I looked at my phone to check the hour, it had only been five minutes.

Finally, twenty minutes after he said he would arrive, he got here. He saw me and visibly relaxed, he had a bouquet of flowers on his hand, he set them on the table before rushing to me, he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me hard on the lips, a very heated kiss, which my brother saw, he cleared his throat when we didn't pull away.

I looked at him and glared, he put his hands up but left the room, as my eyes had told him to do.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed my hair away tenderly, I leaned into his touch.

"Fine, the contractions aren't that painful" I said, but in that moment a particularly painful contraction made me swallow my words, I clutched his hand as hard as I let myself, I saw him cringe at the froze but he didn't say anything.

"It's okay, it's okay" I said before Maxon could ask anything.

He had just gotten me a glass of water when my mom came in, she came to me and exclaimed,

"My baby" she then hugged me and I was left there awkwardly with a glass of water on my left hand and my right just hanging limply, I heard May and Gerard stifled their laughter.

"Oh yeah laugh all you want" I told them with a teasing note in my voice.

"May, Gerard, do not laugh at your sister. Kota, why don't you stay with them at the waiting room" mom orders, Kota nodded and ushered them out of the room.

A few minutes after they left, in which my mom spent fussing around me, a doctor came in, she looked like she was an older sister of Maxon, with the same eye and hair color, and a very similar facial expressions and her complexion seemed really similar to his.

"Healy, my name is Dr. Van Dijk. So how are your contractions" she asked as she took out stethoscope.

"Well they aren't that painful and still far en between" I answered.

"Like how much in between?" she put the stethoscope on my tummy.

"Like fifteen/twenty minutes" I answered unsurely.

"Well that's not much. I'm going to check how dilated are you" she then did some weird thing on my vagina.

"Seven centimeters, lets' just wait until you're torn centimeters, okay? It won't take too long" she said before leaving the room. I let my head fall down on the pillows and let out a long sigh. I then just stare at the opposite wall, thinking.

My first thought is that this are the last peaceful moments I have left, but that isn't really nice, my second thought I that I can't wait to meet my babies, I have been trying to imagine the way they'll look when their born, but none of the images I have constructed in my head seem right, I just feel like they will be perfect, but however they look, I'll still love them, no matter what.

I squeak as a very painful contraction hits me, I double in pain and breathe as the contraction slowly fades away.

As time moves, I feel every contraction taking longer and the next coming faster than the last one, soon I am crying out in pain and the doctor had come to check me again.

"Just one more centimeter"

But I can't take anymore, I usually don't have bad menstrual cramps, but even the worst one never felt quite like this.

I shake my head as tears ran down my face.

"I can't Maxon, I can't" I whimpered.

"Yes babe, you can"

"I'm scared" I whispered, "If this feels like this, I don't think I can get through giving birth to one, let alone two"

"Look at me, you can do this. Just think that when all of this is over, we'll be parents. You'll get to see their first steps, their firsts words, you'll be their mother" he whispered the last part, then he kissed my forehead.

After a few more contractions, I was finally deemed ready to give birth, and so they took me into another room, and prepared me for the most exhausting hours of my life.

* * *

"Push, push!" the midwife encouraged along with Maxon.

"Aghhhh!"

I gave pushed the hardest I could and a moment later I heard the most beautiful and reliving sound, the cry of my baby.

"Oh…" I gasped, sweat ran down my face along with some tears.

"It's a girl" the midwife exclaimed and I heard Maxon cheer.

She then passed me my beautiful baby girl, and I looked at her as I settled her against my naked chest. Tears of joy ran down my face. I grabbed her tiny hand and shook it in mine. I then passed her to Maxon, whose look of adoration almost made break down.

"Hi little lady. Hey Eady" Maxon said her name and then passed her to the midwife so the could take her to the incubator as she had been born a month earlier.

"Okay here comes the boy" she said seven minutes after Eadlyn was born. I was already exhausted from being up so long, but now my exhaustion became more unbearable to ignore, I felt it press at the back of my head, but despite that, I pushed, I pushed as hard as my body would let me.

"Oh god" I groaned as I gave another push.

"Just another one"

"You said that three pushes ago" I snapped, Maxons came to my side and tried to grab my hand, I slapped his away.

"Just give me a second" I said and breathed as calmly as I could, after a couple of breaths I started pushing again. I pushed until I started crying, but then I heard a small pop, but no crying came after it.

"He's not breathing" the midwife said urgently as they moved my boy to a table at the side and started to do some procedures on him.

"No, no, no" I sobbed into Maxons' shirt.

"It's gonna be okay" he said, but his voice sounded like he would break the minute they said something was wrong with our baby.

Then, we heard him cry, and in that moment, I felt all the pain and soreness leave my body, the only thing I wanted was to hold him on my arms.

They gave him to Maxon first, and he held him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and he was, along with his sister. He then gave him to me, and I carefully adjusted his little body against me, I grabbed his hand and watched as his fingers wrapped around my finger.

"I love you, you know" I whispered to him, Maxon stood beside me and gently caressed his face.

After getting to meet him, they took him away with his sister. Then they took me back to the room I had been before giving birth to them. And I slept, that's all I did until I felt like everything, every worry I had had, left my body and mind.

Since the babies were fine, deemed that way by the doctor after having been under observation for a few days, we were allowed to take them home. And so that's what we were doing now, I was in the front seat with Ahren in my arms, my mom was in the backseat with Eadlyn, we were going to have a small party so that everyone could meet the babies.

When we got there, Maxon helped me and my mother off the car before grabbing the bag in which we had all my and the babies stuff. We then entered the house and went to the backyard where everybody was, when we entered the backyard, the people we had invited erupted into cheers, our friends approached either me or my mother to meet them. I carefully put Ahren into Marlee's arms, so she could meet her godson for the first time.

"He's so cute" Savannah gushed as she twiddled with his hand.

"So what names did you decided?" Ryan asked, he had Eadlyn in his arms.

"That's Eadlyn" I said pointing to her, "And that's Ahren" I pointed to him.

That day I realized something when me and Maxon had gone to the apartment he was staying. I realized how much my life had changed since the last time I had lived here in Carolina, not only did I have the most amazing friends, but now I had a larger family, though I still missed my dad and even more now that Eadlyn and Ahren were born, but I realized I wasn't the same person, I was much more mature, and hopefully, better prepared for the future.

"So what now?" I asked as I settled beside him on the sofa.

"Nothing" he answered with a smile.

It all started with a letter, a stupid letter I didn't even want, now I'm here. But I wouldn't change it. Not ever. All the bad doesn't out weight the good, though I know we could have done better without it.


	35. Epilogue

**When we met**

 **So I guess y'all were expecting this to be the epilogue, but I thought and thought and couldn't come up with a chapter that didn't give any spoilers for the second part. So I wrote this sneak peak of the second part. I made sure that this wouldn't actually tell you what was gonna happen.**

 **But anyway, thank you all for being here, for supporting this story and for not giving up on me, I started writing this without actually expecting people to like it, so thank you.**

America's POV

"After all this years?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, with hesitation. I slammed my hands on the desk, and hanged my head between my shoulders.

"So after all that's happened, you expect me to come to you with open arms, don't you?" I exclaimed as I turned to look at him, his still beautiful face.

"So why did you leave?" I asked with tears rolling down my face.

"I had to, it was getting to complicated, and you know what happened with my father and all" he said, his voice begging me to listen.

"I understand that, I really do, but you left me when I needed you the most. You could have at least said goodbye" I really did understand why he left, the mess in which we had gotten became bigger and bigger with the pass of days, but he didn't even look back.

"Can you at least forgive me? I'm not even asking you to take me back, just forgive me" he pleaded.

"How Maxon?"

 **So there it is, I know its short but this gives you an idea of how things will be on the second part.**

 **I know most of you are probably like 'what the actual fuck?' but I promise things will get better later on, and that what happened was necessary, this story does have a happy ending.**

 **So see you on a couple of months, or less.**


End file.
